A Tale of Two Worlds
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: Holly and Linda find themselves thrown into the Yugioh world and fall in love with their favorite characters. Will everything work out or will trouble ensue when they least expect it? Chapter 39 posted. There will be a sequel that will be posted soon.
1. We're Not in Kansas City Anymore

Chapter 1: We're Not in Kansas City Anymore

"Hey, when's lunch going to be ready?" a blond teen girl asked, coming into the kitchen. It was a cloudy afternoon and a brunette girl was at the stove, cooking.

"Soon, Linda." The brunette told her.

Lightning flashed. "Wow, that's one hell of a storm, Holly."

Lightning flashed again and the lights went out. When the lights came on, the girls were gone.

"Hey, are you okay?" a male voice asked, as Holly woke up.

Holly opened her eyes. A short teenage boy with spiky black, red, and blond hair was standing over her. "Yugi!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"I've heard of you." Holly quickly made up. "Who doesn't know the King of Games?"

Yugi blushed. "Oh right. Can you get up?"

Yugi helped her upright and her head spun. "Woah…" she muttered.

"You can stay here until you feel better." Yugi offered and helped her inside the Game Shop and upstairs, setting her on one of the beds in his room. "Take a nap." He suggested.

"I will, thanks." Holly crawled under the covers and was soon asleep.

Linda woke up and found herself lying on a soft bed. _Where am I? _ she wondered.

She spotted a short, bushy black-haired boy at the door. "Seto, she's awake!" he called.

'Seto?' Linda's eyes widened as a tall brunette teen appeared in the doorway. She blushed.

"Glad you're awake. I was afraid I'd have to take you to the hospital. How do you feel?" Seto asked.

"My head hurts." Linda answered, putting a hand to her head.

"I found you out front. Are you hungry? I can have the cooks make you something." Seto offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Linda smiled.

"Mokie, have the cooks make anything she wants." Seto told the boy.

"Double cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Linda told the boy before he could ask.

"Coming right up." The boy chirped and disappeared down the hall.

"I'm Seto." Seto went over and held out a hand.

"Linda." Linda shook it. "You have a nice house."

"Thanks." Seto looked a little awkward. "Well, I'll see you around. I've got work to do. Holler if you need something."

"I will." Linda nodded.

Seto left. Several minutes later, the boy returned with a tray. "I'm Mokuba." He introduced himself. "Seto's my brother."

"Nice to meet you." Linda smiled. She took a bite of the burger. "Mmm! This is the best burger I've ever tasted!"

Mokuba beamed. "Thanks, I helped.

Linda checked her pockets. "Hey, where's my phone?"

"Right here." Mokuba picked it up off the bedside table and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Linda waited until Mokuba left before she called Holly's phone. "Hol, you will not believe where I am. Call me back." She told the voicemail. She finished her food and went back to sleep.

"I'm back." Another teen arrived at the Game Shop. He looked like Yugi, except he was taller and had different eye color.

"Did you have fun?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

The teen rolled his eyes. "Joey's coming over to stay. His father broke his arm and two ribs. I'm going upstairs."

As the teen disappeared up the stairs, Yugi remembered Holly. "Atem, wait!" he called.

Atem poked his head out. "Why is there a girl in my bed?" he asked.

"I found her outside and took her in." Yugi explained.

"What were you thinking? She could be an axe murderer who'll kill us all in our sleep." Atem pointed out.

"I'm not an axe murderer. I don't even own an axe." Holly joked, appearing behind him. Atem saw she was wearing a tank top and jeans. He noticed her flat belly peeked out from under the hem of her tank top.

"Sorry. Your name?" Atem asked.

"Holly. And you are?" Holly asked, knowing the answer.

"Atem. I'm Yugi's brother." Atem shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Um, is there a robe I can use? I was wanting to take a bath."

"You can use mine." Atem offered. "It's hanging on the bedroom door."

"My day has been horrible." Came a Brooklyn-accented voice. A blond male appeared at the door, his eyes falling on Holly. His right eye was bruising and his left arm was in a cast. "Hey, who's this?"

"Holly." Holly shook his good hand. "God, you look awful. What happened?"

"It's a long story." Joey shrugged and winced. "I'll live."

"I'll go take a bath. Can you come get my clothes in about five minutes and wash them?" Holly asked Yugi.

"Sure." Yugi nodded.

As Holly disappeared upstairs, Joey said, "Wow, she's hot."

"Yeah, she is. I think she's into me, though." Atem answered.

"Bull shit. Did you hear her asking about my injuries?" Joey challenged.

"Enough, you two. She's had enough today." Yugi headed upstairs. A pile of clothes were on the floor outside the door. "I'm taking your clothes." He called.

"Thanks!" Holly called back.

There was a ringing from the pocket of the jeans. "Holly, your phone's ringing." Yugi said.

There was a splashing and the door opened a crack. "Thanks." Holly took the phone and shut the door. "Hello?" Holly asked, sinking into the bathtub again.

"Holly? It's Linda. Where are you? Did you get my message?"

"What message?" Holly asked.

"Never mind. I'm at the Kaiba mansion!" Linda squealed.

"What? I'm at the Game Shop!" Holly answered.

"Wow, I'll be there as soon as I can." Linda told her.

"Give me a couple hours. I'm in the bathtub." Holly told her. "I'm having my clothes washed, too."

"Oh, sorry! I'll see you soon." Linda hung up.

"Can I ask you something?" Linda asked, coming into Seto's office.

"What is it?" Seto asked, looking up from his work.

"I only have the clothes I'm wearing. I need more clothes."

"Take the limo to the store. Buy whatever you want." Seto handed her $500.

"Um, my friend is also in the same predicament, can you-?" Linda was surprised when he handed her another $500. "Thank you."

"No problem. You're welcome to anything here." Seto told her.

"Thank you, Seto." Linda smiled.


	2. Shopping Trip

Chapter 2: Shopping Trip

Holly waited for Linda to arrive. "Who is this girl?" Atem asked, as she stood by the door watching the street.

"She's my best friend. Woah!" Holly exclaimed as a limo pulled up.

"She must know someone rich." Atem commented.

"Seto Kaiba." Holly answered.

Atem's eyes widened. "Impressive."

"Now, unless you want to come, I better go." Holly said when the limo horn honked. She turned to face him looking hopeful.

"I'll come." Atem offered.

Holly looked at him skeptically, despite her being hopeful. "You want to go shopping with two girls? Are you nuts?" she giggled.

Atem shrugged like it was no big deal. "I want to spend time with you." He said simply.

"And why?" Holly asked.

Atem kissed her tenderly. "I think you're cute."

Holly blushed. "Well, let's go." The limo honked again.

Atem followed her out to the limo. "Finally." Linda muttered, scooting over to give her room, then spotted Atem. "Hi."

"Atem." Atem slid in beside Holly and shut the door. The limo drove off.

"Linda." Linda nodded. She took out her cell phone and typed something. Holly's phone buzzed and she checked it. Holly typed back.

The texting continued until Atem irritatedly asked, " Are you texting about me?"

Holly giggled. "Yeah."

Atem sighed. "Figures." He looked out the window, watching the scenery flash by.

"How much do we have to spend?" Holly asked.

"A grand." Linda stated.

Holly gave a low whistle. "Wow. And we can spend it on anything?" she asked.

"Yup." Linda said. They pulled up to the Walmart and got out. The limo drove off once the driver gave Linda his cell phone number. "That way we can call him when we're done." She explained, adjusting the purse strap on her shoulder. They went inside.

Atem watched the girls pick out clothes, trying not to look bored as he waited. Holly came out of the dressing room, wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans. "You like?" she asked.

"You look great." Atem nodded.

Just then, Linda came out wearing a lavender version of Holly's shirt and dark blue jeans. "I love this top!" she exclaimed.

"We have to get them." Holly cupped her breasts with her hands. " This new bra makes the girls look great."

Atem looked away, turning red. "Maybe you should try something else on." He suggested, sounding indifferent.

Holly smirked, dropping her hands. "Fine. Spoil sport." She headed back into the dressing room.

As Holly and Linda paid for their clothes, Atem waited. "Let's go." Holly handed Atem some of the bags.

Linda called the limo driver, who showed up a few minutes later. "Let's get something to eat." She suggested, checking her watch.

"Chinese." Holly said automatically and the girls laughed.

Atem felt out of the loop. "I didn't catch the joke." He said, confused.

"Oh, we always eat Chinese food. There's this great place at home called the Lucky Dragon. Best combination fried rice." Holly explained.

"There's a Chinese place not far from here. Buffet." Atem told the driver where to go.

"Good. You'd be surprised at how much I can eat." Holly told him, grinning.

"Yeah, it's a miracle you keep your figure." Linda laughed.

"You two act like sisters." Atem mused, chuckling.

"We think of each other like that. We've known each other since we were twelve." Linda told him, hugging Holly.

"Sixteen." Holly answered, before Atem could ask. "That's our age."

"Well, I'm not quite sixteen. Still a couple weeks." Linda told him. "She likes to remind me of it too."

Holly stuck her tongue out at her. Atem shook his head in astonishment at how they acted. They arrived at the Chinese restaurant. "Would you watch my purse?" Holly asked Atem as they were seated.

Atem sighed. "Sure, I can just read my zodiac."

Holly and Linda headed off to the buffet tables as Atem read the zodiac place mat. Before he finished reading all of the zodiacs, Holly returned with a plate loaded with food. "Go ahead." She offered.

Atem got up and headed to the buffet as Linda came back. "Tell me everything." She insisted, leaning forward and ignoring her food for the moment.

"He's shown interest in me. We kissed before we came out." Holly said in a low voice. "I think if he wants to share a bed, I would not say no. I already slept in his bed."

"Oh man, I wish Seto would show as much interest. The most he did was feed me and gave me $1,000." Linda said glumly.

"I've never seen Kaiba date." Atem said, sliding into his seat across from Holly.

Holly turned red before attacking her plate. "I love teriyaki chicken! Good luck with Seto. Mmm…this is so good."

"I like spicy." Linda took a bite of her General Tso's chicken.

"Were you two talking about me?" Atem asked, biting a crab Rangoon.

"Of course but only good things." Holly assured him.

Atem frowned unconvinced. "Like what?"

"I told her about the kiss. And that I think you're cute."

Atem smiled. "Okay, I guess that's all right."

Holly relaxed and ate.

After they were done, the limo driver drove them home. The Game Shop was first and Linda and Holly hugged goodbye. "Talk to you later. Linda said. She gave Atem a quick, awkward hug and got back into the limo. Holly waved as the limo drove off.

Atem carried the bags into the house. Joey was waiting impatiently. "Did you two have fun?" he asked, annoyed.

"It was shopping, what do you think?" Holly asked.

"Are you two dating?" Joey accused.

"Yes." Atem said, while at the same time Holly said, "Not yet."

"We haven't officially said so." Holly explained when Joey and Atem looked at her.

"Okay, can we start dating?" Atem asked.

"I think I should get a chance." Joey protested.

Holly hesitated, looking at Atem. "I think he's right."

Atem groaned. "Is that your final decision?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. Both of you show me why I should choose you. After a week, I'll decide." Holly said.

"There has to be rules though." Joey said, folding his arms.

"No sex." Atem said at once. "At least until the decision is made."

"Gifts are appreciated but will not affect my decision." Holly told them.

Linda was getting dressed for bed when Seto knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." Linda sat cross-legged on the bed.

"I like you." Seto said bluntly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I like you, too." Linda said, confused.

"I mean, like this." Seto leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh." Linda said, blushing.

"Oh? That's not good." Seto frowned.

"I meant, that's what you mean. I like you that way, too." Linda smiled.

Seto returned the smile. "I'll let you go to bed." Seto got up and went to the door. "By the way, I like your night clothes."

"Thanks. I have great taste in clothes and men." Linda chuckled.

"Can't argue with that." Seto chuckled as well and left.

Grandpa pointed out the obvious. "We have five people but only four beds."

"She can have my bed." Atem and Joey said at once, then glared at each other.

"I'll take the couch. I can't take your beds." Holly dismissed them.

"I insist." Joey and Atem said together again.

"Okay, Joey, you're hurt. I will not take your bed. Really, I'll be fine on the couch." Holly insisted.

"Don't worry, it's a fold-out. You won't win." Atem told her stubbornly.

"Fine. Thanks." Holly headed upstairs.

Atem went upstairs to say goodnight to her. "Holly?" he asked, poking his head in the room. She was bent over, searching for something under the bed. He had a perfect view of her "assets". "Um, I just wanted to say goodnight."

Holly stood up and turned. She was wearing a red tank top with the words "Hot Stuff" and a pair of black and red short shorts. "Well, say good night."

"Is kissing okay?" Atem asked, going over to her.

"Only if I get to." Joey said behind him.

"I'll take that." Atem kissed her passionately.

"Wow." Holly murmured, blushing.

"I'll show you a kiss." Joey growled and kissed her passionately with tongue.

"Hey, I didn't know we could use tongue." Atem protested angrily.

"There's plenty of time to kiss." Holly reminded them.

Joey left, saying "Goodnight."

Atem kissed her using tongue. "Now that's how I kiss." He smiled at her.

Holly giggled. "Go before Joey sees you."

"Sleep tight." Atem kissed her again briefly and left.

Holly sighed and laid down. She couldn't seem to sleep. She kept thinking of Atem and Joey, Atem in particular. Finally she fell asleep.


	3. The Game

Chapter 3: The Game

Atem poked his head in the next morning and found Holly bent over again. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked, trying not to look and failing.

"Yoga. It's downward facing dog. Like the view?" Holly asked, standing up and stretching. Her belly peeked out from under her tank top.

"Uh, yeah, it's okay." Atem looked a little awkward. "It's time for breakfast."

Holly followed Atem downstairs. "Morning. What's for breakfast?" Holly asked, sitting at the table.

"Pancakes and sausage. How many do you want?" Grandpa asked.

"Three." Holly answered, and Grandpa slid three fluffy pancakes on a plate and two sausage links. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"How do you eat like that and still stay so fit?" Atem asked, disbelieving.

"Thanks." Holly smiled. "I jog as well as do Yoga."

"I'll jog with you. After all, you don't know the city." Atem offered. "How far do you go?"

"Two miles." Holly answered and Atem choked on his orange juice.

"No wonder you're so fit." Yugi complimented.

"You still want to go with me?" Holly asked innocently.

"Nah, you'll be fine." Atem shook his head. "That's to the Kaiba mansion and back. It's east."

After breakfast, Holly dressed in a tank top and biker shorts. "See you when I get back." Holly kissed Atem, then Joey and jogged out of sight. No one saw a white-haired figure follow her.

As she jogged, Holly sensed someone was following her. She turned and saw the white-haired male. "Who are you?" she asked, dread settling in her stomach as she recognized the male as Bakura.

"Bakura." The male answered, pulling out a gun. Holly backed up a step. "I want to hurt the Pharaoh, and you are the way to do it."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Holly stammered fearfully.

"I saw you leave the Game Shop. I will leave you for him to find." Bakura fired twice, once in Holly's chest and once in her stomach. As she collaped, Bakura's face changed from triumph to horror at what he'd done. He ran to the Game Shop, pounding on the door. "Yugi, open up!" he demanded.

Atem opened the door. "What's wrong, Ryo?" he asked.

"Holly's been shot." Bakura panted.

Atem's eyes widened and he shut the door behind him. "Where?"

"Follow me." Bakura led the way. As Atem knelt beside Holly, a wicked look crossed Bakura's face. He pulled the gun out as Atem called 911. After giving the operator the street intersection, Bakura fired, hitting Atem in the back.

"Atem…?" came Holly's weak voice. "Can you hear me?"

Atem turned his head toward her. "I'm here…" he managed. "An ambulance is on its way."

"It was Bakura…." Holly told him.

"I know." Atem's eyes closed.

"Atem… don't die on me…" Holly pleaded.

Paramedics arrived and took Holly and Atem to the hospital.

"Hello?" Yugi answered the phone. "Yes, this is Yugi. What?! Yes, we'll be there."

"What's up?" Joey asked.

"Atem was shot. The hospital just called."

"Let's go then." Joey followed Yugi out.

"Yugi, right?" Linda asked as Yugi and Joey entered the emergency room. "I'm Holly's friend. I got a call that Holly was shot."

"They said Atem was shot. What a coincidence that both of them were shot at the same time." Joey exclaimed.

"Have you heard any word on them?" Yugi asked.

"No, they don't have any word. She's on her way to surgery." Linda told them.

Yugi went to the nurses' station. "I'm Atem Mutou's brother. How is he?"

"He's in surgery. That's all I know. Go up and wait. I'll let them know."

Yugi, Joey, and Linda headed upstairs and waited in the OR waiting room. Finally, a few hours later, a doctor came out. "Are you here for Atem Mutou?" he asked.

"We are. How is he?" Yugi asked.

"He was shot in the back. He was fortunate that it missed his spinal cord. It collapsed a lung. He's in critical condition. You can see him now." The doctor told them.

Yugi and Joey left as the doctor came in. "Are you here for Holly Michaels?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." Linda nodded.

"Despite being shot twice, she's doing okay. She's in critical condition." The doctor said. "You can go see her."

Turned out, Atem and Holly were in the same room. Yugi and Joey were surrounding Atem's bed. Linda sat beside Holly's bed.

Suddenly, Yugi asked, "Atem, can you hear us?" There was a mumbling, which Linda couldn't hear. "She's over there." Yugi pointed to Holly's bed.

The group around Atem's bed parted and Linda saw Atem looking over at her. "Will she be all right?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"They think she'll make it." Linda told him.

"I've got to see her." Atem tried to sit up, but fell back, groaning in pain. "My back…"

"You were shot in the back. You aren't going anywhere."

"Why isn't she waking up?" Atem demanded.

"You both just got out of surgery." Yugi reminded him.

"I'm awake." Atem pointed out.

"She was shot twice. She's worse off than you." Linda told Atem.

Atem groaned again. "I'll get the nurse." Yugi made to get up but Atem grabbed his arm.

"I'm okay." Atem panted.

A nurse entered the room. "Mr. Mutou, you're awake. Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm f-" Atem groaned again.

The nurse injected medicine into his IV. Atem's eyelids drooped. "You need to rest." She told him.

"We'll be here when you wake up." Yugi told him as he fell asleep.

When Atem woke up again, he saw Linda talking to someone. "Holly?" he asked sleepily.

Linda moved aside and saw Holly sitting up. "Atem, you're awake." She smiled.

Atem sat up slowly. "I'm glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Tired. You okay?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Atem smiled.


	4. The Decision

Chapter 4: The Decision

Holly and Atem grew stronger over the week. "I know you make your decision today, but I want to do another week. You spent the week in the hospital." Joey pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I've made my decision." Holly told them. She sighed. "I choose Atem."

"Really?" Atem and Joey asked, Joey more in disbelief.

Holly nodded. Atem slowly got out of bed and hugged and kissed her. "I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever had." He whispered.

"That's not a very high bar to reach." Holly smiled sadly.

"What happened?" Atem asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about it." Holly smiled genuinely.

Joey held out his hand. "Congrats, bro. You won." Pulling Atem close, he whispered in his ear, "You better not hurt her or I'll go after you."

"I won't." Atem promised.

Atem and Holly were in the hospital another week and then were released. "So good to be home." Atem sighed, sitting on the couch.

"I think this would be a good time to bake a cake. Atem, do you want to be my assistant?" Holly asked.

"Sure." Atem followed her into the kitchen. Holly began mixing ingredients with Atem's help. "Now, can I share a bed with you now that we're dating?" Atem asked as she put the cake in the oven.

"You really want your bed back, don't you?" Holly asked, amused.

"It'd be nice, especially with my back healing." Atem shrugged.

Holly smiled. "Mr. Mutou, you may share a bed with me."

"Thanks." Atem hugged her.

"But remember, no sex for six more weeks." Holly reminded him.

"I know." Atem sighed. "It'll be the longest six weeks of my life."

"When's the cake going to be done?" Joey asked, coming into the kitchen.

"In a half hour." Holly told him. "I just put it in little bit ago." Holly sat in the chair, tired. "You know what? I hate Bakura."

"There's actually a good side to him. He came and told me you were shot. He could have let you die." Atem sat across from her and took her hand. "I'm grateful for that."

"But he shot you." Holly reminded him angrily.

"And I hate that part of him. But I can never hate the part that saved you." Atem leaned in and kissed her.

The cake was finally done and Holly took it out. She cut it and served the cake when it was cool. "Wow, this is so good!" Atem exclaimed, tasting it.

"Thank you. It's from scratch." Holly beamed. "I absolutely love chocolate. Just ask Linda."

Holly's phone rang. "Hey, Linds. What? I'll be there." She hung up.

"What's going on?" Atem asked, concerned.

"Oh, Linda's at the door. You worry too much." Holly headed to the front door, flinging it open for her friend. "Come in, we're just having cake."

"Your cake?" When Holly nodded, she said, "I'll have a piece or two. Hey, guys."

"Hey, Linda." The others greeted.

"So how's it going with you and rich-boy?" Holly asked Linda.

"We're on our third date. He's taken me to restaurants I couldn't afford if I saved for life." Linda sighed happily.

"I'm sorry I can't do that for you." Atem said glumly to Holly.

"It's fine. Maybe we can double date." Holly suggested.

"I'll talk to Seto about it. I'm sure it'll be fine." Linda ate her cake. "Can I have another piece?"

"Sure." Holly laughed. She handed the piece over.


	5. Dinner Date

Chapter 5: Dinner Date

"Do I have to go?" Seto complained, as Linda set aside a suit for him. "I don't hang out with him."

"Do it for me." Linda pleaded, going over. "I bought a beautiful designer dress. She's my best friend. Give them a chance. Please?"

Seto kissed her, then thought about it. "What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Well, you won't get the grand prize, but let me show you what you did win." Linda winked and disappeared. Seto waited, getting dressed. Linda returned a half hour later, dressed in a pale lavender silk dress with sequins on the plunging neckline. "How do I look?" she asked.

Seto's mouth dropped open for a few seconds before he remembered how to close it. Linda giggled. "You look beautiful." He managed.

"Nice save. You look very handsome yourself." Linda took his arm and headed out the door.

"Are you about ready?" Atem asked, watching her in the bathroom. She was wearing a red satin dress with sequins on the plunging neckline. She was doing her makeup.

"I just need to put my makeup on and my earrings on." Holly told him, applying mascara.

"Guys, they're here!" Yugi called from downstairs.

"Shit! Tell them I'll be down soon." Holly said urgently.

Atem headed downstairs. Linda was in the living room. "Your dress is like Holly's except it's purple." He commented.

"We picked them out together." Linda answered. "Where is she?"

"Putting on makeup." Atem rolled his eyes. "By the way, you look lovely."

"That's my girlfriend you're ogling at." Seto growled, coming in. He clearly looked uncomfortable there.

"It'll be a while. Holly's putting on makeup." Linda explained.

Finally, Holly went downstairs. "How do I look?" she asked Atem.

"Beautiful." Atem mumbled. Holly blushed.

"Let's go." Linda took Seto's arm and followed him out to the limo with Atem and Holly behind him.

"Thank you for buying this dress, Seto." Holly told Seto.

"No problem. Someone should spoil you." Seto said with a smirk at Atem. Atem scowled.

"Now enough, boys." Linda said firmly. "Or we're not going."

"Okay." Atem and Seto grumbled.

They arrived at the restaurant and Seto gave the name Kaiba to the hostess. "Right this way." The hostess led the way to a secluded table near the windows overlooking the ocean. "Romantic view." Holly commented.

"My favorite table." Seto nodded, sitting next to Linda.

They ordered sodas and an appetizer. The girls debated whether to share a meal. "I want something different." Linda argued.

"Okay, okay. I'll eat something different." Holly finally chose the chicken penne alfredo.

Seto chose the steak. Linda chose shrimp scampi. Atem ordered the chicken penne alfredo as well.

The food arrived and the group was quiet as they ate. "So, how are you doing?" Linda asked.

"Better. The pain isn't so bad." Holly answered. "Atem makes it so much easier."

"That's great. Right, Seto?" Linda asked.

Seto nodded, taking another bite to keep from having to answer verbally.

"How are you doing?" Linda asked Atem.

"Who me? I'm okay. My back hurts sometimes." Atem said.

"Well, that's good. Not the back hurting part." Linda corrected herself.

After dinner, Seto and Linda dropped them off at the Game Shop. "See you later."

"Bye." Holly kissed Linda's cheek and headed inside with Atem.

Linda's sixteenth birthday arrived and Seto took her out to a fancy dinner. "Happy birthday." He told her, handing her a large flat box.

"What is this?" Linda asked, opening it. Inside was a silk symmetrical dress that was deep purple. "Oh my God, it's beautiful! You shouldn't have!" Linda marveled at the deep purple designer dress.

"It's no problem. It's designer, by the way." Seto told her.

"What did Holly get you?" Seto asked.

"This bracelet." Linda showed him an empty charm bracelet.

"I was going to get you jewelry, but I thought it would be too much."

"You're right, it would have been." Linda leaned in and kissed him.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" Seto asked, suggestively.

"Like I told you before, I'm waiting until my wedding night. Whether it's you or not is yet to be seen." Linda told him.

"You don't think we'll get married?" Seto asked, hurt.

"Not saying that. I'm just saying that it wasn't decided yet." Linda answered.

"Oh, okay." Seto nodded.

At home, Linda said goodnight and went to bed.


	6. First Time

Chapter 6: First Time

"Tomorrow is the day. I can't wait." Atem smiled. They had just had breakfast and Holly was cleaning up. It was August.

It had been six long weeks since they went home. "Maybe. It is tomorrow after all." Holly pointed out.

"Maybe? You go around in little tight outfts. I am the definition of sexually frustrated." Atem groaned.

Holly giggled and kissed him. "I promise we will." she whispered in his ear.

"Good, because I think I'll explode if we don't." Atem muttered, getting up.

Holly smirked. "No you won't."

Holly heard him mutter, "Something would," on his way out of the kitchen. Holly laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Yugi asked, coming in.

"Atem. It's a long story that you don't want to hear, trust me." Holly headed upstairs to get into the shower.

The following night, Yugi and Grandpa went out to dinner. Holly and Atem stayed home. "I'll make dinner for us." Holly offered.

"Nonsense. I'll make dinner." Atem pulled out chicken from the freezer and started frying it up.

"I'll bake a cake." Holly got out the ingredients.

"What flavor?" Atem asked.

"Devilishly chocolate. My personal recipe." Holly worked furiously, but Atem had the chicken fried and macaroni and cheese made first.

"We have to take this out in a half hour. That means no sex for that long, got it?" Holly asked after dinner.

A half hour later, Holly took the cake out to cool on a rack. "Ready?" she asked.

"I was ready when we met." Atem let her lead him upstairs. They made love and fell asleep.

Holly woke up and stretched. The bed was cold beside her and the sun was just beginning to rise in the east. "Atem?" she asked, getting out of bed. She slipped into a nightgown and padded downstairs. She found him asleep on the couch. She bent down and kissed him. "Honey, wake up."

Atem's eyes fluttered. "Holly, what time is it?" he asked, sleepily.

"Sunrise. Why weren't you in bed?" Holly asked.

"I was just thinking. I must've fallen asleep." Atem sat up. "Last night was great."

Holly smiled. "How about we have round two in the shower?"

"That's my girl." Atem led her upstairs.

Yugi showed up at the door a few minutes later. "Atem, I need in."

There was a giggle and a moment later, Atem poked his head out. "This isn't a good time."

"Is Holly in there?" Yugi asked an eyebrow.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." Atem slammed the door in his face.

Yugi came in, avoiding looking at the shower curtain. "I have to go!" he insisted.

"Well, don't look in here." Atem insisted.

Yugi used the toilet and left. "That was close." Holly giggled.

"Now back to what we're doing." Atem grinned, kissing her.

After the shower, Holly headed downstairs. Lightning struck, knocking the power out. When it came back on, Atem, Holly, Yugi, and Joey were gone.


	7. Explanations

Chapter 7: Explanations

Holly woke up, blinking against the bright sunlight. She sat up. She was in the yard of with a blue-gray house before her. "I'm home." she murmured. She looked around and found Atem, Yugi, and Joey laying beside her. "Hey, wake up."

Atem's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" he asked.

"My house." Holly explained.

Atem sat up. "Where are we exactly?"

"Kansas City, Missouri, USA." Holly answered.

"We're in America?" Joey asked, sitting up.

"You're American?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, and Yes." Holly got up brushing a leaf out of her hair. "Let's go in."

Yugi, Joey, and Atem followed her up the porch steps to the door. Holly turned the knob, startled. "Uh oh."

"Do you normally leave the door unlocked?" Atem asked, anxiously.

"I might have left too quickly." Holly muttered, too low for anyone to hear.

"Stay here. I'll check the house out." Atem and Joey disappeared inside.

"Be careful." Holly called after them.

"What is that god awful noise?" Atem asked, a few minutes later, returning with Joey. "It's clear."

"The weather radio. It was raining when we left." Holly went inside and turned the radio off. She went through the kitchen into another room where a dog barked. "Hi, Moka." she greeted, opening the cage.

The light chocolate colored small poodle bounded through the kitchen and jumped on Atem. Atem petted him. "Who wants to take him out?" Holly asked them.

"I will." Yugi volunteered. He hooked a leash to the still jumping dog and took him out.

"I'm guessing you have questions." Holly told Atem.

"How did we get here? We were in Japan." Atem sat on the couch. A salt-and-pepper tabby cat leapt lithely onto his lap and he scratched her ears.

"Sheba." Holly supplied. "That's how we got to Japan in the first place. Lightning struck and we found ourselves in Japan." Holly explained.

Sheba purred as Atem petted her. "How could we travel thousands of miles that quickly?"

"I don't know." Holly bit her lip. Her phone rang. "Linda, where are you? Come over as soon as you can. Bring them too."

"Kaiba?" Atem asked, as Yugi came back in, unhooking the leash. Moka jumped onto the couch.

"Yeah. She'll be here in a few minutes." Holly got up and headed into the kitchen. "Looks like we came back to the same time we left." she called.

"How could that be?" Yugi asked.

"It's hard to explain." Holly came back in. "Can I do anything for you boys?"

"I can think of one thing." Atem winked.

Holly giggled. "Not now."

A blue car pulled into the driveway behind a red one. "They're here."

"Holly, it's great you made it home, too." Linda hugged Holly. Seto looked uncomfortable, while Mokuba waved at the guys.

"Did you bring your CD bag?" Holly asked her quietly.

"I must have left it here." Linda went down the hall and returned with a blue CD bag. "Why?"

"I want to explain how we got here." Holly told her.

"But we don't even know." Linda pointed out.

"Put in disc one." Holly answered.

"How can we explain it?" Linda insisted.

"Parallel universe?" Holly guessed.

"Good as any guess I can make." Linda shrugged and took out the DVD and put it in the DVD player. She turned the TV on.

"What's this?" Seto asked, speaking for the first time.

"This is our best guess as to what's going on." the guys gasped as their pictures popped up on screen. Linda pressed play.

"What the hell is this?" Joey demanded.

"I think we are from a different universe than you. You are on a TV show in this unverse. You'll recognize some things on it." Holly told them.

"You're telling me our lives are a TV show?" Atem asked. "That's just crazy."

"Atem, crazy is our life." Yugi pointed out.

"I don't believe this." Atem shook his head in denial.

"I have to get out of here." Holly grabbed her purse and hurried out of the house.

"I'm going, too." Linda followed her out.

"Nice job, dumbass. You just ran your girlfriend off." Joey muttered. "I'd believe her."

Atem and Joey stood up together, in each other's space. "You'd believe anything." Atem growled.

"You're hurting her. I wouldn't hurt her." Joey snapped back.

"Shut up, guys, look!" Yugi said.

Atem and Joey stared at Yugi. "Did you just tell us to shut up?" Atem asked.

"Look." Yugi pointed to the TV, rolling his eyes.

Atem knelt in front of the TV, studying the show. "She's right." he said.

"What?" Seto asked. "That psycho-babble is true?"

"Explain the DVD, then. How we traveled thousands of miles. And," Atem went into the kitchen and brought back a calendar. "How we came back six weeks earlier than we left."

"Maybe they forgot to mark it off." Seto shrugged.

"You are so pigheaded, Kaiba!" Atem snapped. "Do you want to lose Linda?"

"No, I don't." Seto admitted quietly.

"Open your mind. We have no other explanation for this. You are such an idiot!" Joey snapped.

"Watch it, mutt." Seto growled.

Holly and Linda returned an hour later. "Look, I'm-" Holly started, but Atem interrupted her with a kiss.

"I believe you. I love you." Atem told her, kissing her again.

Holly's eyes sparkled. "That's the first time you said that. I love you, too."

Linda looked at Seto who hesitated. "I guess you know I don't normally believe this mumbo-jumbo. But I know you wouldn't lie about it. I love you, and I believe you."

"Thank you. I love you, too." Linda smiled, and kissed him.

"Aw, rich boy's got a heart." Joey grinned.

"Shut up." Seto snapped.

"Seto, be nice." Linda scolded.

"Fine. Sorry." Seto sighed.

"Anyone hungry?" Holly asked.

"I'm good." Atem answered.

"I could eat." Joey said, while the others rolled their eyes.

"Help yourself to one sandwich. No double deckers, either."

"Darn." Joey muttered.

"My mom will be home at seven. I'll have to be careful about introducing you guys. We have enough space for everyone. For now, we'll have to shop for clothes." Holly grabbed her purse." Ready?"

"How will we get there?" Yugi asked.

"Our cars, of course." Holly said as if it was obvious. "Atem, Yugi, and Joey will go with me." Holly led the way out, locking the door behind them.

"I call shotgun!" Joey called as Holly got to the red car.

"I'm her boyfriend, I should get to have shotgun." Atem argued.

"How about this: Atem gets it on the way there and Joey gets it on the way back." Holly suggested. "Either that, or Yugi gets it both ways."

"Okay, but I get it first." Atem and Joey said together, then glared at each other.

"Accept my suggestion or yugi gets it." Holly threatened.

Joey muttered something that sounded like "Only because they're sleeping togheter." as he got into the backseat.

Atem smirked as he got into the front seat.

Holly's phone rang as she pulled out of the driveway. "Put my headset on me. It's in the middle." Atem did so. "Yo, we can go to that Walmart. Meet you there."

"Walmart? That's original." Atem smiled.

"Hold on." Holly said as her phone rang again. "Hello? Hey, Mom. Oh nothing. Linda and I are going to Walmart. Do you need anything?" Atem found a notepad and wrote down what Holly said. "I'll get them. Oh, by the way, we have guests that will be staying with us. Three of them. Mom, they have no place to go. I promise. I love you. Bye." Holly hung up.

Holly parked and they got out. Linda, Seto, and Mokuba were waiting inside the store. "Hey, ready?" Linda asked.

"We have to get a few things as well." Holly explained. "Mom wanted me to pick them up."

Holly and Linda led the way to the hygiene products, tossing items intot he car. "Do we need all of this?" Atem asked, picking up an item.

"Four boys, hell yes." Holly answered.

Next they headed to the clothes. "Pick something nice out to wear tonight. To make a good impression. Especially you, Atem."

Atem picked out a nice navy button-up shirt, a black vest and black slacks. Joey chose a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button-up shirt. Yugi chose a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. Seto chose a light blue button-up shirt that complimented his eyes, and dark blue slacks. Mokuba chose a dark green button-up shirt and black slacks. Holly and Linda approved. "You look so handsome, boys." Holly complimented.

Holly got the rest of the items and they got the clothes they needed. They headed to the checkout. Seto stopped the girls from paying. "I'll pay."

Holly and Linda stared at Seto like he had six heads as he handed the cashier a credit card. The cashier swiped it and handed it back. "Thank you, Seto." Linda smiled.

"No problem." Seto led the way to Linda's car and put as many bags in it as possible.

"We'll take the rest." Holly said, and led the guys to her car. The boys put the rst of the bags into the car. "Joey, get in front." Holly said.

Joey stuck his tongue out at Atem as he got in the front seat.

Holly's phone rang again as she started the car. "Hey, Mom. We're on our way home. Crap, that's the time? Don't worry, I'll have dinner ready. I can make something not too fancy. I'll see you soon. Love you, bye."

"What's for dinner?" Joey asked.

"You'll see. I can't tell you or I'd have to kill you." Holly grinned. They arrived at home. "Go get dressed. I want you inspected in ten minutes."

Linda showed them their rooms and came back. "What are you making?"

"Macaroni and cheese and garbage. With a salad. Would you watch the hamburger while I make the salad?" Holly asked.

"Sure." Linda said, takning her place in front of the stove, stirring the hamburger.

Atem came in first, sniffing the air. "Smells really good, hon." he said, kissing her.

"Would you set the table? The plates are in the cabinet." Holly pointed.

Linda turned off the heat, covering the pan with a lid. As Holly started the water, Linda went into the living room. "Your mom's home."

"Shit. Go check on the guys." Holly shooed Atem out of the kitchen.

The front door opened. "Holly? Linda?" a female voice called.

"In the kitchen." Holly called back.

A older woman with salt-and-pepper hair came into the kitchen. "Smells good in here."

Linda came in as Holly poured elbow macaroni into the pot of boiling water. "Hi, Susan." Linda greeted with a hug.

"Hey. Where are the guests?" Susan asked.

"Here they are." Linda said as the guys came in. "Atem, Joey, Yugi, and Seto."

Susan's eyes widened. "Are they-?"

"Yep. I was surprised, too." Holly answered, winking at Atem.

"Well, nice to meet you boys." Susan smiled. She turned to Holly. "Who are you dating?"

Holly blushed. "Atem."

"Well, be good to my daughter, got it?" Susan asked, sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Atem nodded.

"Dinner's served." Holly called as she finished the meal.

Everyone sat at the table and ate. "Would you like seconds? We have more than enough." Susan asked Atem.

"Yes, thank you." Atem got up to refill his plate. Yugi did the same and so did Joey.

"Those two are kinda skinny." Susan commented.

Holly fought a grin. "Yeah, I know."

"It's physically impossible to gain weight for us. We never worry about it." Yugi shrugged.

"Lucky you. I run fora reason. So I can eat what I want." Holly told him.

After dinner, Holly turned to Atem, Linda, and Seto. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Linda said. "You coming, boys?"

"Yes, for you." Seto nodded.

"Let's go." Atem nodded.

Holly and Linda led the way out. They headed down the street. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Holly asked Atem.

"It sure is, bitch." came an accented voice. Holly saw Atem freeze, glaring at a point a few yards away.

Holly finally saw Bakura, pointing a gun at Atem. "We meet again, Pharaoh."

"Get out of here, Bakura." Atem snapped.

"That's not how you act with a gun pointed at you. My finger might just slip." Bakura looked at Holly. "Ah, I remember you. How have you been?"

Holly glared at him. "You shot me, you bastard."

"So sorry about that. But I wanted to get the Pharaoh's attention. Now I want to kill him." Bakura fired, knocking Atem to the ground. Blood stained his shirt over his stomach.

"Atem!" Holly knelt beside him.

"Now what should I do about you, Seto Kaiba?" Bakura tilted his head to one side.

"Don't hurt Linda." Seto said at once, blocking Linda from view.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of hurting her." Bakura fired, hitting Seto in the chest. Seto collapsed.

"I'll call 911." Holly dialed 911. The paramedics arrived and took Atem and Seto away.


	8. Heart to Heart

Chapter 8: Heart to Heart

Holly and Linda paced the waiting room, waiting for word on Atem and Seto.

A nurse came in. Holly and Linda looked up. "Are you here for Atem Mutou?" she asked.

"How is he?" Holly asked.

"He was shot in the stomach. He's in surgery now. You can wait for word on him upstairs." The nurse gave them a sympathetic look and left.

"Go upstairs. I'll be fine." Linda sniffled.

"I'll stay until we hear word on Seto." Holly offered.

"Thanks." Linda smiled gratefully. Holly left.

Another nurse came in ten minutes later. "Are you here for Seto Kaiba?" she asked.

"How is he?" Linda asked, looking up.

"It's a miracle he's still alive. The bullet lodged in his heart muscle, which should have killed him instantly. If he survives surgery, the chances go up that he'll live." The nurse gave her a sympathetic look.

"Thank you." Linda whispered. Holly led her up to the OR waiting room. "He could die, Holly." She whimpered, hugging Holly.

"You have to think positive. He's going to be fine." Holly promised.

Hours later, a nurse came out. "How is he?" Holly and Linda asked at once

"Atem is out of surgery and asking for Holly." The nurse told them.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine. Don't make Atem wait." Linda told her.

"Good luck." Holly smiled and followed the nurse to a room.

"Don't stay too long, he needs his rest." The nurse said sternly and left.

Another nurse was there, checking his vitals. She looked up and smiled. "Atem, you have a visitor."

Atem's head lolled to one side, and his glassy eyes tried to focus on her. "Hollly…?"

"Hey, sexy." Holly went over and took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired….Is Seto….?" Atem asked.

"He's still alive. I'm worried about you." Holly told him.

"Time to go. It's past visiting hours." The nurse said, shooing her out.

"I'll be here in the morning." Holly kissing his forehead and left. She returned to the waiting room and found Linda crying. "Did he-?"

"He's still alive. He's out of surgery, but they won't let me see him. He's to critical and it's too late. I can see him in the morning." Linda wiped her eyes.

"Let's go home. My mom's probably worried." Holly led Linda out. Her phone rang as they reached the ER entrance. "Hello?"

"Holly, where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!" Susan demanded frantically.

"Can you pick us up from the hospital? I'll explain when you get here. Meet you at the ER entrance." Holly hung up and sighed. "Let's go."

Susan pulled up beside the curb five minutes later. "Okay, what's going on?" she asked, as they got in.

"Atem and Seto got shot on our walk." Holly answered, for Linda looked too upset to speak.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Susan exclaimed. "The other two are still awake. They were worried about you."

"What's going on?" Yugi demanded, as they came in. He'd been pacing.

"Sit down." Holly advised, putting a hand on their shoulders.

Yugi paled. "He's dead, isn't he? I knew something was wrong." Yugi started pacing again.

"He's not dead. I saw him. He was shot on our walk. Seto was too."

"Let's go see him." Joey demanded, standing up.

"We can't. They kicked me out of his room and wouldn't even let Linda see Seto." Holly told him.

"You can go see them in the morning." Susan told them. "It's time for bed."

Joey stayed behind as the others went to bed. Holly poured milk into a glass and warmed it up in the microwave. "He's going to be fine." Joey said, more to himself than to Holly.

"I know." Holly took a sip of milk. "I just worry about him."

"Mind if I have some?" Joey asked, taking a glass. Holly nodded and he poured a glass and heated it. "Do you want to talk?" he asked.

"Not really. I need to go to bed." Holly finished her milk. When she headed for the basement stairs, Joey blocked her. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry this is happening to you. Atem's one of my best friends."

As he pulled away, their eyes met. Joey leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"I can't do this. I love Atem." Holly hurried downstairs.

Joey groaned and headed for bed.


	9. No Worries

Chapter 9: No Worries

Linda could hear Seto halfway down the hall as she arrived at the Cardiac ICU the next morning. "I want to see my girlfriend. Now."

Linda smiled, as she heard the nurse say, "She's not here, sir."

Linda sped up and entered the room. "I'm here. Sorry I'm late." She went over and took his hand.

A smile broke across Seto's face when he saw her. "Linds, you're here."

"How did you know my nickname?" Linda asked, surprised.

"Watch the tube. It's a chest tube to remove blood from his pericardium." The nurse warned.

"I actually thought it up." Seto squeezed her hand as she sat beside him on the bed. She saw a tube snaking its way out of his gown from his chest to a machine beside the bed. It was filled with blood.

"You had me so worried. They said the bullet hit your heart." Linda kissed his hand.

"Don't worry about me, I'm still kicking." Seto's smile widened. "I'm just glad to see he didn't shoot you."

"He was more concerned about you and Atem. He's doing okay, I think. Holly's worried, though. I just wish I could've seen you last night." Linda managed a smile.

"I would have been out of it, though. I just woke up this morning." Seto sighed, wincing.

"Are you in pain?" Linda asked, concerned.

"I'll be okay." Seto winced again.

"I'll give you something." The nurse injected a medication into his IV. Seto's eyelids drooped.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Linda leaned in and kissed him, being careful of the tube.

"Morning, Atem." Holly smiled, coming into his room with Yugi and joey. He was sitting up in bed. Color had returned to his cheeks and he smiled when he saw her. "Hey, honey."

"You look a lot better." Holly sat by his bed. "You okay?"

"Still weak, but I'll be okay." Atem kissed her. "How's Kaiba?"

"I don't know. She's with him now."

"You look awful, Atem." Joey grinned, squeezing past Holly to hug him.

"He looked worse yesterday." Holly told him.

"You scared us, Atem." Yugi said, close to tears.

"I don't remember you yesterday." Atem said, confused.

"It was just me. I didn't tell them until I got home." Holly explained.

"How is he?" came a voice from the door. Linda came in. "Atem, you look better than I expected. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, thanks. How's Kaiba?" Atem asked.

"They have a chest tube to remove the extra blood." Linda explained. "But they'll take it out after I left."

"Ouch." Atem commented.

"Are you in pain?" Holly asked, concerned.

"No, that sounds painful." Atem assured her.

"Good. You'll be home soon." Holly kissed him.

Seto's chest tube was removed an hour later.


	10. Home

Chapter 10: Home

Atem and Seto were released from the hospital a couple weeks later. Holly went into the room, where Atem was already in a wheelchair, dressed. "Hey, sexy. Ready to go?" she asked, giving him a kiss.

"Since I got here." Atem smiled.

"Let's go, then." Holly wheeled him out of the room.

"Where are the others?" Atem asked, looking around.

"They didn't want to come." Holly lied.

"Oh." Atem seemed disappointed.

"Don't worry, you'll see them later." Holly promised. They ran into Linda pushing Seto in a wheelchair to the elevator. "Hey, guys. Going down?"

"You know it." Linda smiled, wheeling Seto into the elevator.

"Mutou." Seto acknowledged, as Atem was wheeled in. He barely looked at him.

"Kaiba, why don't you act your age and get along with me? Our girlfriends are best friends. Let's at least be nice to each other. For them." Atem snapped.

"Hmph." Seto grumbled.

"Seto, be nice! What has he done to you?" Linda asked, astonished.

"Nothing." Seto muttered.

"Then there's no reason not to be friends." Linda told him as the door opened. The girls wheeled them off the elevator and left them on the curb to get the car.

"Atem?" Seto asked finally. Atem was too shocked to speak. "I haven't given you a fair shake. I'm sorry."

"Friends?" Atem asked hopefully.

"Not yet. But I'll work on it. Deal?" Seto held his hand out for him to shake.

"Deal." Atem shook it. "And work on it with Yugi and Joey."

Seto groaned. "Like they'd believe that. They'd think I'd gone nuts." Seto managed a chuckle.

"I think you have." Atem teased, chuckling. "I've always thought you were."

"What's going on?" Holly asked, getting out of the car when Linda pulled up to the curb.

"We're closer to being friends." Atem told her. To Seto, he asked, "Can I call you Seto?"

"If you want." Seto nodded.

"Good. Now let's get home." Holly helped Atem up, and helped him into the backseat. She got in the back on the other side.

Linda helped Seto into the front passenger's seat and then got into the driver's seat. She drove home.

"Welcome home!" Yugi and Joey exclaimed, when Atem came in the house.

"Thanks, guys." Atem grinned, heading for the couch. Everyone stared as Seto plopped himself on the couch on the other end.

"Did we miss something?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're getting along better." Seto explained. "I'm sorry for how I treated you both." He apologized.

"Did he have a brain transplant while he was in there?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Joey, that's rude." Holly scolded.

"Sorry." Joey apologized.

Sheba jumped on Atem's lap and he scratched her ears.

"Oh, go get the cake and ice cream, guys." Holly told them.

Yugi and Joey went into the kitchen. "You baked a cake?" Atem asked, excitedly.

"Yes, I did." Holly smiled as Yugi and Seto came back in with the cake and ice cream.

They ate cake and ice cream and Atem and Seto went to take a nap.

"It's good they're getting along." Linda said, helping Holly clean up.

"Yes, we just have to work on Yugi and Joey." Holly said, sighing.

"Welcome home, guys." Susan greeted. "What's for dinner, Holly?"

"I thought in honor of the guys coming home, we'd have pizza. I called and they should be here soon." The doorbell rang. "That'd be them."

Holly answered the door, paid for the pizza and shut the door again. "I got sausage and mushroom, a cheese and a pepperoni. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Awesome." Joey grinned, grabbing a slice.

"Eat something, honey." Holly encouraged Atem, when she saw that he had not reached for a slice.

"I'm not hungry." Atem shook his head.

"Come on, eat a slice." Holly pled.

Atem reluctantly ate two slices. When they were done, they watched TV and went to bed.

Linda's birthday arrived and Seto took her out to dinner. Atem snuck downstairs that night. "Hey, what's up?" Holly asked, looking up from her homework.

"I don't think I've been down here before." Atem commented casually, removing his shirt.

Holly raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be down here, especially as undressed as you are."

"I want to break the rules. Join me." Atem grinned.

"Lay down, I'll be back." Atem got on the bed and Holly grabbed a nightgown from her drawers and disappeared. She returned, wearing a short night gown made of lace. "What do you think?" she asked, twirling in a circle.

"I think that won't be on long." Atem answered, when he could speak.

Holly sasheyed over and climbed on the bed. She started at his waistband, unbuttoning his jeans, kissing his stomach. He shivered when her lips touched the recent scar. "Does it hurt?" Holly asked, looking up at his face.

"No, keep going." Atem sighed, closing his eyes.

Holly moved up to his chest and neck, laying across him. She finally kissed him. She felt him pressing against her stomach. She smiled, sitting up.

Atem rolled her over, kissing her neck. He removed his jeans and then pushed her nightgown up. They made love, then fell asleep.

"Holly, wake up!" an urgent voice ordered.

Holly's eyes snapped open. She looked up and saw Linda standing over her, arms across her chest, a scowl planted on her face. "What time is it?" Holly asked, sleepily.

"Time for you to get up. Your mom will be up soon." Linda said, and left the room.

"Crap. Crap!" Holly got up and started dressing quickly.

"What's the rush?" Atem asked, sleepily.

"My mom's going to be up soon and we do not want to be caught down here together." Holly said, tossing him his clothes.

Atem yawned and got out of bed. "How am I going to get my pajamas?" he asked.

"I'll run up and get your pajamas. Put on your underwear." Holly waited until he was ready and snuck upstairs. She went into his room and grabbed his pajamas and brought it back down. "Hurry."

Atem changed and headed upstairs. Holly started breakfast.

"Morning, Holly." Susan greeted, coming into the kitchen.

Atem came into the kitchen, yawning. "Morning, Susan."

Susan looked at him funny, but didn't say anything about it. "Do you need to get into the shower before I do?" Holly asked her mom.

"Yes, I have to work, remember?" Mom ate breakfast and headed into the family room.

Once everyone had eaten, Holly did dishes with Atem. "I hate syrup. It's so hard to get off the plate." Holly complained.

"You made it." Atem reminded her.

"I know." Holly handed the dish to him. "After we're done, do you want to join me in the shower? It'll save water."

After they were done doing dishes, Holly said, "Whoever is ready first goes in and the other joins them."

"Sounds good." Atem disappeared.

Holly headed downstairs and grabbed her clothes. She headed for the bathroom. "Atem, are you in there?" she called over the running water.

"Yes, it's me." Atem called back.

Holly went in and undressed. She saw Atem's naked form distorted by the shower door. She opened the door and got in, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey, sexy."

"Hey yourself." Atem turned and kissed her..

Holly broke the kiss "We need to wash up at least." Holly took a wash cloth, lathered it with soap and washed Atem's chest and stomach. Atem closed his eyes, enjoying it. "Now you wash me." She said after washing his legs.

"First, wash my back." Atem turned so his back was to her.

Holly washed his back and legs, grabbing his butt. "Now wash me."

Atem washed her, then pushed her gently up against the shower wall, kissing her. They made love.

"Are you done, Holly?" Linda asked, knocking on the door.

"Hold on. I'll be out soon." Holly called back.

"Is Atem in there? Oh, ew! I'll use the other bathroom." Linda left the door.

Holly giggled. "I can't believe we got caught."

"Oh well, better than by your mom." Atem stepped out of the shower, towel drying his hair. It stuck up in a disorganized mess when he emerged finally from underneath the towel.

Holly stepped out, but before she could grab a towel, Atem pulled her close, kissing her. "If we're going to get anything done, we have to get dressed." Holly reminded him, breaking the kiss.

Atem groaned and finished drying off. When they were dressed, they left a few minutes apart. "Thanks for the shower."

"No, thank you." Holly smiled, winking.


	11. Surprise

Chapter 11: Surprise

Holly discovered her period was late a couple weeks after school started. "Oh shit." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked, coming into Holly's room.

"I think I'm pregnant." Holly told her, looking up at her.

"Oh crap. What are you going to do?" Linda asked, her eyes going wide.

"Go get a test. Make sure no one sees it." Holly answered.

Linda headed upstairs as Atem came down. He found her sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her.

Holly threw up on his shirt. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, wiping her mouth.

"It's all right. I'll be back. You didn't mean to do it." Atem removed his shirt and went upstairs.

When Linda came back, before Atem did, she found Holly in the bathroom, throwing up.

Holly took the test from Linda and shut the door. "She got the flu or something?" Atem asked, coming downstairs.

"Or something." Linda shrugged, hating to lie to him.

Atem knocked on the door. "Honey, you all right?" he asked.

"I think so. Give me a few more minutes." Came the reply.

Atem and Linda waited. Five minutes later, Holly came out, nodded to Linda, and hugged Atem. "What's wrong?" Atem asked, concerned.

"I can't tell you yet." Holly said, looking away. "I have to talk to my mom."

Atrem looked in the bathroom trash and saw the test. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked.

Holly looked up and nodded. Atem's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell, almost taking Holly with him. His head hit the wood floor hard. "Atem!" she cried, kneeling beside him. "Atem, wake up."

Atem's eyes flew open after a minute. "What happened?" he asked, touching the back of his head. He winced.

"You found out I was pregnant." Holly told him.

"How did it happen?" Atem asked. Then he remembered. "Oh, right."

"I have to talk to my mom when she gets home." Holly said, helping him to his feet.

"I'll be there with you." Atem promised.

For dinner, Holly made her mom's favorite food. After dinner, Holly sighed. "We need to talk to you, Mom."

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that." Susan answered.

Holly leaned against Atem. "I'm pregnant."

Susan's mouth dropped open. "How?" she asked.

"The normal way. Linda's birthday. And the next morning after you left." Holly told her.

"What are you going to do about it, Atem?" Susan asked, glaring at Atem.

"I think we're too young to get married. But I will be there for her through the pregnancy and afterward." Atem promised.

"Are you okay with that? "Susan asked. Holly nodded. "Fine. You two can share the room downstairs.

"Really? Thanks Mom." Holly smiled, hugging her.

"We'll takeyou to a doctor soon." Susan told her.

"Okay." Holly nodded.

"Do you really mean you'll be with me still?" Holly asked, late that night. They were laying together after Atem had moved his stuff downstairs.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Atem asked, holding her close.

"Here, teenage boys are notorious for leaving their pregnant girlfriends." Holly said, burying her face in his chest.

"Well, you know my past, right? "Atem asked. Holly nodded. "I was raised to stay with the mother of my children. So I'll be with you whether it's one or a dozen."

"I am not doing a dozen. Three or four at the most." Holly said, firmly. "I've read all about childbirth. I am not going through that twelve times."

"I'll say sorry ahead of time." Atem chuckled, kissing her hair.

Holly laughed. "Too late to do anything about it. And do we want to announce it, or wait a few weeks? At least until we know for sure I'm pregnant."

"You're throwing up, I'd say you are." Atem rubbed his thumb along her arm in soothing circles.

" I could have the stomach flu, but I doubt that." Holly answered. She got up suddenly and ran for the bathroom. Atem sighed.

"I have an announcement to make." Holly said the next morning at breakfast. Atem shot her a look. "There will be a new addition to the family. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Yugi shouted, while Joey's was half-hearted. He got up and left the kitchen.

"I'll talk to him." Holly said to Atem, who started to get up. She followed Joey into the living room. "Joey, I-"

"Look, I'm happy for you. You don't have to apologize." Joey interrupted shaking his head.

"You had to know this was going to happen, Joey. I love him. He loves me." Holly said apologetically.

"Yes, but everyday, I wish it was me. Every time you kiss him, every time you tell him you love him, I wish it were me. I'm in love with you and I can't do anything about it." Joey declared, getting louder with every word.

"I'm s-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" Joey snapped. "That's the last thing I want to hear. Say you don't have feelings for me."

"Yeah, Holly, tell him you don't have feelings for him." Came a voice from behind her. Holly turned and saw Atem standing in the front doorway.

"Oh, by the way, buddy," Joey said, before Holly could answer. "We kissed. After you were shot the second time."

Pain, hurt, and anger crossed Atem's face. "He kissed me." Holly explained.

"You haven't answered us. Do you have feelings for him?" Atem asked, angrily.

"You haven't given me the chance to answer!" Holly protested.

"I think I have my answer." Atem stormed past them and out the front door.

"Atem, wait!" Holly called, hurrying after him. "Atem, don't go. I love you."

Atem was in the middle of the street. "You love him. I don't know what to do about that."

"I don't love him, I-Watch out!" Holly cried, spotting a car careening toward Atem.

Atem turned as the car slammed into him, flipping over the hood of the car. He landed hard on the street behind it. He didn't move. "No, Atem, no!" Holly moaned, running to him.

"I'll call 911." Joey answered, coming over. He called on his cell phone.

"Atem, you can't die on me." Holly murmured, feeling for a pulse. She found a weak one. She examined him. His head was bleeding. Joey reached out to move him, but Holly batted his hand away. "Don't move him. He might have a neck injury."

Paramedics arrived and took Atem to the hospital.


	12. Fight of His Life

Chapter 12: Fight of His Life

"Are you here for Atem Mutou?" a nurse asked, entering the waiting room.

"How is he?" Holly asked, looking up.

"He's lucky to be alive. Five broken ribs, internal bleeding, swelling brain, broken pelvis. He'll go to surgery to stop the bleeding. We'll do everything we can to reduce the swelling."

"Oh God, no!" Holly cried, tears in her eyes.

"You can see him before he goes up to surgery. He's not conscious, though." The nurse led her to the trauma room.

Atem was lying on the gurney, a tube down his throat. "Atem, don't die on me."

"We have to take him upstairs." The doctor said, and Holly left the room.

Joey, Yugi, and Linda hurried in. "How is he?"

Holly told them the details. "He can't die, he just can't." Holly whimpered.

Joey pulled Holly into a hug. "He's tough. He'll make it."

"Thanks." Holly sniffled. "I'm just really emotional."

Hours later, a nurse came out. The group had been waiting in the OR waiting room. "he's in a coma. He survived surgery so his chances improve. You can see him."

Holly led the others to the room. Atem's head was wrapped in gauze. A tube was still down his throat. "Atem, hey. It's me. I feel so guilty. It's my fault."

"No, it's the person driving the car's fault." Joey assured her.

"If we hadn't been arguing, he wouldn't have been out there. He might have seen the car in time if he hadn't been fighting with me out in the street." Holly held his hand and cried. She gripped tightly to Joey's as well.

"Can I ask you something?" Joey asked.

"What?" Holly looked up.

"Do you love me?" Joey asked, looking down at him.

"I'm not even sure right now. I love Atem. But I have feelings for you, too. I have had feelings for you all this time." Holly murmured.

"I can live with that. But you need to figure out who you want to be with for our sake.'

"I think I'm going to try to make it work for the baby's sake. I have to think about it. I'm sorry to do this to you." Holly squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know this can't be easy." Joey smiled sadly. "We okay?"

Holly nodded. "Here's the consolation for you. If Atem and I don't work out, you'll be the first guy I'll go after. Probably the only guy that'll take me pregnant or with a baby."

"I'd take you if you were in labor and calling every guy idiots and pigs." Joey grinned.

"Nice to know." Holly smiled back. "I'll hold you to it."

Atem was in a coma for a week in which the swelling went down. "He should come out of the coma soon." The neurologist told them.

Holly was sitting by his side one afternoon when his hand twitched. "Atem?" she asked.

Atem's eyes were open and panicky. A doctor came in and removed the tube. "Don't speak just yet." He told him, raising the head of the bed.

"Atem, I'm so glad you're awake." Holly kissed him as the doctor left.

Atem motioned for something to write. Joey handed him a notepad. He wrote 'It hurts to breathe.'

"That's five broken ribs." Holly answered. "Do you remember what happened?"

Atem shook his head, wincing. "You were hit by a car." Joey answered.

"Ouch." Atem managed to say. His voice was hoarse.

"Don't try to speak." Holly reminded him.

"What else is wrong with me?" Atem asked, ignoring Holly's concern.

"Coma, internal bleeding, broken ribs and pelvis." Joey answered.

"How long was I in a coma?" Atem asked, confused.

"A scared us." Holly started crying.

"Don't worry, I'll be all right." Atem squeezed her hand and gave her a weak smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Holly kissed him. Atem shifted in bed and had to fight back a scream. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"No, my fault…" Atem panted, wincing. "Have to be careful how I move."

The doctor returned. "How do you feel?"

"In pain." Atem answered.

The doctor chuckled. "We'll give you something for it. What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

Atem thought about it. "Finding out my girlfriend was pregnant." He answered.

"That was the day before the accident." Holly told the doctor.

A nurse came in and the doctor gave her orders. "Just take it easy. You'll be released in a week or so." He told him.

"Thanks." Atem sighed, wincing.

The nurse returned and injected medication into his IV. "That's better." Atem mumbled sleepily.

"Get some sleep, honey. I'll see you later." Holly kissed him.

"Night." Atem sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Secrets

Chapter 13: Secrets

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Joey asked Holly as they headed to Atem's room one morning. It was a week later and Atem was released.

"How am I supposed to tell him that I have feelings for you and that's the reason he was hit by a car?" Holly demanded, then sighed. "Sorry, you didn't deserve that. It's the horomones."

"I don't know, but it's not good to have secrets." Joey answered.

"Hey, honey. Ready to go home?" Holly asked, coming into the room. Atem was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. I am ready. The question is, how are we going to get me to the wheelchair?" Atem asked, looking like it pained him by the idea.

"You weigh 100 pounds wet, I can move you." Joey carefully picked Atem up. Atem bit his lip. Joey set carefully in the wheelchair. "Let's go."

Holly wheeled him out to the car. On the ride home, Holly couldn't help but run into potholes. Every time she hit one, Atem cried out. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Holly cried.

"Just kill me now." Atem spit through his clenched teeth.

They arrived at home and Joey carried him inside. "Welcome home!" Linda cried, going over. She kissed him on the cheek.

Seto scowled and Atem blushed faintly. "Thanks." He cas an apologetic look at Seto.

"Can I talk to Atem alone?" Holly asked, sitting on the couch beside Atem.

"Of course." Linda, Yugi, Joey, and Seto, though Joey rather reluctantly.

"Atem, I'm sorry for not telling you this, but-"

"I know what we were fighting about that day." Atem interrupted.

"You do?" Holly asked, surprise.

"I lied about what I remember. I remember everything but going outside. I even know what you told Joey while I was in a coma."

"You do?" Holly asked, scared.

"Yes, how you love me but have feelings for him. That you want to stay with me for the baby's sake." Atem said, pain and anger in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Holly whimpered.

"Too late for that." Atem snapped, anger flashing in his eyes. Then his expression softened. "I'm going to let you go, Holly."

"But-"

"Hear me out. I'm going to let you go. But if you truly can tell me you are over Joey, I'll be happy to take you back." Atem took her hand and squeezed it.

"I don't want to be with Joey. I want to be with you." Holly protested.

"You've been a great girlfriend. You took care of me when I needed it. I'll always love you." Atem smiled sadly.

"No, don't do this." Holly begged.

Atem leaned toward her, ignoring the pain, and kissed her trembling lips. "I'm sorry to hurt you." He whispered.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Holly asked pleadingly.

"Can you say you don't have feelings for him?" Atem asked.

"I don't love him. It's really just a crush. I can't stand to lose you." Holly whispered, pressing his hand to her stomach. "Our baby is growing inside. It'll need a mother and a father."

Atem's resolve wavered. "What if you do fall in love with him?" he asked, finally.

"I will tell you and we'll go from there." Holly said hopefully.

Atem sighed, his eyes tearing up. "I can't do this to you. I love you so much. Just watching what this is doing to you is tearing my heart to shreds. I won't break up with you today. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course." Holly kissed him.

"I need to lay down. I'm tired." Atem yawned.

Joey came in just then. "I'll take you downstairs." He lifted Atem up and carried him downstairs.

Atem healed over the next few weeks. With some physical therapy, he was able to walk again.

"I've got pictures!" Holly shouted on December morning. She was four months pregnant.

"Let's see, let's see!" Linda exclaimed, snatching the photos out of Holly's hands. "Aw, so cute! Any news on the gender?"

"Atem didn't want to know. But they gave us this in case he changed his mind. I know, though. Time to baby shop. We'll just have to keep the stuff that's gender specific from Atem. I'll tell you when he's out of earshot." Holly whispered conspiratorily to Linda.

Atem sighed. "Tell me the gender."

"No, if you don't want to know, I won't tell you." Holly said, touching her stomach.

Atem sighed again and headed into the kitchen. "Okay, so what's the gender?" Linda asked, checking the kitchen to make sure he wasn't listening in.

"Girl." Holly giggled.

"Congrats! Nice to get some more estrogen in here. Too many boys." Linda made a face.

"Oh!" Holly cried, touching her stomach again.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked, as Atem peeked in.

"Nothing. Just the baby kicked." Holly marveled, rubbing her belly.

"Can I feel?" Linda asked. Holly nodded and Linda touched her belly. "Ooh, I feel that. Such a strong little baby." Linda cooed.

"Can I feel?" Atem asked, finally coming in. Holly pressed his hand to the spot on her belly. "That's the baby? This is so real…"

"My expanding waist line made it real for me. But that's our baby." Holly smiled, showing him the pictures.

Atem stayed awake late that night, trying to decide whether to open the envelope or not. He got up and took the envelope, tapping the edge against the desk. Sighing, he ripped open the envelope. He read it. "A girl? Wow." He murmured in the dark.

"What are you still doing up?" Holly asked, sleepily, turning on the light.

"I just wanted to read something." Atem answered offhandedly.

Holly saw the paper in his hand. "You decided to find out the gender."

"Yeah." Atem admitted with a smile.

"What do you think?" Holly asked, as he got back in bed. She turned off the light.

"I'm scared." Atem admitted again.

"About what?" Holly asked, confused.

"Scared of the teenage boys that'll come knocking." Atem answered and Holly laughed.

"That's not for another thirteen years or so." Holly laughed again. "That's scary for me. I'll be almost thirty." Holly sounded horrified by the idea.

"You'll still be beautiful to me." Atem kissed her.

"Even when I gain fifty pounds?" Holly asked.

"Especially if that happens. You're carrying our little girl. It's my job as the father to love you no matter what." Atem told her with another kiss.

"I love you." Holly smiled, snuggling against him.

"You better." Atem growled then kissed her. "I love you, too."

They fell asleep.

Christmas arrived. "I'll be back. I'm going to go get your present from the car." Atem put on his jacket.

"Come back soon." Holly called after him as he left the house.

Holly was in the kitchen, cooking dinner when Joey cried, "Oh no!"

"What?" Holly asked, coming into the living room.

The next two words that came out of Joey's mouth made Holly's blood run cold. "Shadow duel."

Holly donned her jacket and hurried outside with Joey following. A huge purple cloud blocked out part of the yard. "Atem, can you hear me?" Holly called. There was no answer.

"He must be dueling Bakura." Joey said.

"He doesn't have his deck." Holly protested.

"To protct you, he did buy his deck. He had to buy the individual cards." Joey answered.

A half an hour later of shivering, the cloud disappeared. Atem stood alone, hunched over. He collapsed and Joey caught him. "Is he okay?" Holly asked worriedly.

"I think he lost. There's no sign of Bakura. And he's not waking up. Get Kaiba." Joey ordered.

Holly hurried in, panting. "Seto, we need your help."

Seto followed Holly reluctantly and picked Atem's limp body up and brought him inside. "Does he need to go to the hospital?" Linda asked, concerned.

"I don't think it'll do any good. As long as he's healthy, he will be fine. Get some blankets, he's cold." Joey told Linda.

"Atem, honey. You have to wake up." Holly kissed his cold lips.

"Should we celebrate Christmas or not?" Linda asked.

"We'll save the presents until we can get him back. We'll eat, though." Susan said. "Yugi explained."

Atem slowly awoke. It was dark outside and he could smell turkey. "Holly?" he asked weakly.

Getting no response, he got off the couch and made his way slowly to the kitchen. "Holly…" he mumbled, falling.

Joey and Yugi caught him. "How are you awake?" Joey exclaimed.

Linda brought a chair over and Atem collapsed into it. "I dueled Bakura and won. I was so exhausted I passed out. I'm hungry."

Holly laughed with relief, kissing him. "You can have all the food you want." She told him.

Joey and Yugi brought him to the table and ate. They exchanged gifts. "How long was I out?" Atem asked.

"Just over a day." Holly told him..

"You waited until I woke up?" Atem struggled with his emotions, burying his face in Holly's shoulder.

"I love you, honey." Holly kissed himi.

After a few days rest, Atem was as good as new.


	14. The Birth

Chapter 14: The Birth

A few weeks before school ended, Holly was overcome by a contraction. "Can I go to the nurse's office?" she asked the teacher.

"I'll take her." Joey offered. He helped her out of the classroom. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I'm in labor." Holly told him, panting.

Joey helped her to the nurse's office, who called an ambulance. Joey went to Atem's classroom. "Can I talk to Atem?" he asked the teacher.

"What is it? It better be good." Atem muttered, shutting the door behind him.

"Holly might be in labor." Joey told him.

Atem turned white, then opened the door to the classroom again. "I'm going to be a father." He said, then threw up in the trash can and followed Joey to the nurse's office.

"Nervous?" Joey asked, as they walked into the ER.

"I just threw up, what do you think?" Atem asked. His whole body was shaking like a Parkinson's patient. "I'm about to become a father. Of course I'm nervous. Wait until you become a father and see how you feel!" Atem snapped, then realized what he said. "I'm sorry. Blame it on the nerves."

"Not a problem." Joey went to the nurses' station. "Is Holly Michaels here?"

"She's in the maternity ward. Congratulations." The nurse told Joey, after checking the computer.

"No, I'm the father." Atem corrected her.

"Sorry, congratulations." The nurse smiled at Atem.

"Does that mean she's had the baby?" Joey asked.

"First time takes longer. It can take over a day." Atem supplied distractedly.

"Damn." Joey muttered.

"Atem!" Holly cried as they came in. She was in a gown and in bed.

"How are you doing?" Atem asked, kissing her.

"Three cm. They want me to walk. I wanted to wait for you." Holly eased out of bed and hunched over through a contraction.

"Use your breathing." Atem advised her.

"Thanks." Holly panted, straightening up.

"Let's walk the halls." Atem encouraged.

"I can't walk any farther." Holly panted, after two hours of walking. "They're getting worse."

"At least get to the room." Atem encouraged.

"I can't." Holly shook her head.

A nurse brought a wheelchair over and the two boys helped her into it. The doctor checked her out. "You're staying here. Are you sure this is your first child?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Holly asked.

"It doesn't normally happen this quickly." The doctor answered.

"I've been cramping since last night." Holly admitted, embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Atem asked. "I would have taken you to the hospital."

"We would have sent you home." The doctor said. "You're six cm. Do you want an epidural now?"

"Pleas." Holly begged.

"Go get the anesthesiologist." The doctor told the nurse. The nurse left.

"I better call your mom." Joey headed out of the room.

The nurse returned with another doctor. Atem held her hand while they put in the epidural. "Get some sleep, honey. You'll be pushing before you know it."

"We'll check on you in a while. It'll be good to get some rest. You'll need your strength." The doctors and nurses left. Holly fell asleep.

A half hour later, Susan came in. "How is she?" she asked.

"Six cm. She had an epidural when Joey called." Atem answered.

"Already? That was quick." Susan said, surprised.

"Apparently, she was having contractions last night." Atem seemed annoyed. "She's asleep.

"I've heard it's hard to be sure you're in labor. I don't know. Holly was a c-section baby." Susan answered.

Holly was awakened a couple hours later. By then, Linda had arrived with Seto and Yugi. "It's time to push. Everyone but Dad out." The doctor ordered.

Joey paced the hall in front of the room. "How long will it take?" he demanded.

"Depends on how well she pushes." Susan answered.

A nurse went past, bringing a baby warmer. An hour later, there was a cry and cheers rang out. Atem exited the room, pale. "A girl. 7 lbs. 6 oz." he said shakily.

"Does she have a name yet?" Linda asked, hugging him.

"Abigail Elizabeth." Atem smiled finally and hugged Susan. "Congrats, Grandma."

"Watch it, Atem. Do I look old enough to be a grandma?" Susan asked. Atem looked flabbergasted. "Just kidding." She winked. "Congrats, Dad."

"Can we go in?" Linda asked.

"Once they move her to recovery." Atem answered.

"Is she beautiful?" Susan asked, excitedly.

"She looks like her mom, so yes." Atem smiled again.

"Congrats, Dad." Linda smiled, hugging him again.

"I'm a dad." Atem marveled.

"Did you cut the cord?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, that's the only looik I got. She wasn't dried off yet so she probably looks better now."

Holly was wheeled out, followed by the baby warmer. The group got a glimpse of the baby. They followed them to a room. Atem picked the baby up. "She's beautiful." He murmured.

"Make sure you're supporting her head." Susan advised, reaching for the baby. "Let me show you."

"I got it." Atem insisted, carefully turning so she couldn't reach the baby.

"Does she look like me?" Holly asked.

"She looks just like you when you were born." Susan smiled. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Atem handed the baby reluctantly to Susan.

"Hi, Abby. Did Holly tell you why she named her that?" Susan asked. When they shook their head, she said, "It's because her great-great grandmother's name was Abigail, right?" she asked Holly.

Holly nodded. "And my middle name's Elizabeth."

"I didn't know that." Joey protested.

"I did." Atem said smugly. "I'm her baby daddy, so it's my obligation to know. Did I use that right?" he asked Holly.

"Yeah." Holly giggled, then yawned.

"Go to sleep." Atem kissd her. Holly fell asleep.


	15. Homecoming

Chapter 15: Homecoming

Holly and Abigail were released from the hospital a few days later. Holly was dressing Abigail when Atem, Linda, Joey, and Linda came in. Holly was not dressed yet. "Get dressed, I'll take care of the little munchkin." Linda said, shooing the guys out.

"Wow, I don't have much to work on to get my figure back." Holly smiled as sh dressed.

"Lucky." Linda mutterd. "I bet you'll get into your old clothes in a few months."

Holly grabbed on of Abigail's little feet. "You are so cut, little bug."

"Can we come in?" Atem asked, poking his head in. Holly nodded and he came in. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Holly picked Abigail up and put her in the baby seat." I'm ready."

Atem led the way out of the hospital. He started the car while Holly fastened Abigail into the car. Abigail fell asleep immediately. "Sleep tight, sweetie." She murmured kissing her head tenderly.

"You're a great mom." Atem smiled. "Except the seat's backwards."

"The seat is supposed to be facing the car seat, Atem." Didn't you read the manual?" Holly asked.

"Oh, right." Atem got into the passenger's seat and Holly drove off.

"Welcome home." Linda smiled, taking Abigail from Holly. The baby began crying.

"I think she's hungry." Holly took her back and went into the kitchen.

Atem turned read. "Speaking of hungry." Joey said, and went into the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and turned, his eyes spotting Holly breastfeeding. "Woah, I was not expecting that." Joey exclaimed, looking away.

"What else did you expect?" Holly asked, rolling her eyes.

"A bottle." Joey answered.

Holly laughed. "Nope. She's breastfed." Holly finished and raised her top. "Sorry about that. Did you lose your appetite?"

Joey looked down at his sandwich. "Surprisingly, I'm still hungry."

Holly chuckled as Atem came in. "What's going on?" he asked.

"He saw me breastfeeding." Holly chuckled again, burping Abigail.

Atem flushed red with anger. "Did you enjoy watching it?" he glared at Joey.

"Atem, I didn't look! I saw what she was doing and looked away." Joey protested.

Atem's skin turned to its normal color. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." Joey smiled. "How about this: I'll watch the baby tonight. You two get some sleep."

"What if she's hungry? Or needs a diaper change?" Holly asked.

"I'll bring her to you." Joey promised. "I do have a little sister."

"Thanks." Holly smiled.

Holly's birthday arrived. "I can't believe I'm a mother by my seventeenth birthday." She exclaimed.

"Well, it's the truth." Atem smiled. He kissed her. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday." The others chimed.

"Thanks guys." Holly smiled. She turned to Abigail. "Hey, pretty baby." She cooed, picking her up. She then handed the baby to Linda.

"Almost as pretty as her momma." Atem smiled. He kissed her. As he hugged her, Holly looked over her shoulder at Joey. Their eyes locked.

'Oh crap.' She thought.

"Get dressed to go out. Linda, you know what to pick out." Seto ordered. "We're going out. On me."

"Is he feeling okay?" Holly asked, as Linda led the way downstairs.

"He's giving us a present." Linda took out a bag and went through Holly's clothes. "Put these on."

"I thought we were going out." Holly protesting, putting on comfortable clothes. She saw her put more clothes in the bag. "What's that for?" she asked, reaching for the bag.

Linda hid it behind her back. "No, that's for later." She told her.

"Enjoy yourselves." Atem smiled, hugging her before they left.

Linda drove to a spa. "Is that what I think it is?" Holly asked.

"We're having a spa day, thanks to Seto." Linda told her excitedly.

"Your boyfriend is awesome. How's it going?" Holly asked as they got pampered.

"He hasn't popped the question. I know he's the one, but I wonder if he feels the same." Linda answered, doubtfully.

"Can I admit something?" Holly asked. "You can't tell anyone."

"What is it?" Linda asked. "I won't say anything."

"I'm falling in love with Joey. Two months after giving birth to Atem's baby. I can't hurt him like this." Holly told her, tears springing to her eyes.

"He has a right to know." Linda pointed out.

"I know, I know. I need to talk to Joey." Holly sighed.

"Joey, why?" Linda asked.

"I need to see if he still loves me."

"Linda snorted. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He's more in love with you than before."

"I know." Holly sighed again.

Holly and Linda returned, fully pampered, manicured, pedicured, and their hair done. "We're back."

"You two look beautiful." Atem smiled. "Get dressed, it's time for our next activity."

"Dancing?" Holly asked, as the limo pulled up in front of a club. "You do know the legal drinking age her is 21, right?" Holly asked.

"Relax, it's a club specifically for sixteen to twenty." Linda said. "Seto found it."

"Let's go." Holly stepped out of the car, followed by Linda, Atem, and then Seto. "So I guess no alcohol."

"Well, none for you even if they were. You're breastfeeding."

"That's why my boobs look so good." Holly grinned, which made Atem blush.

They were let in and Atem and Seto went to get drinks. There were pool tables in one corner. "Let's challnge the boys to a game of pool." Holly said wickedly.

"Hustle them?" Linda grinned.

"Yeah." Holly nodded.

Atem and Seto returned with sodas. They drank them. "Want to dance?" Atem asked Holly.

"Let's go." Holly let Atem lead her to the dance floor with Linda and Seto following.

Holly and Atem ground against each other while Seto and Linda danced. "You two are embarrassing." Linda laughed.

"You just wish you could do this." Holly grinned.

"I don't want to give Seto the wrong idea. Not yet, at least." Linda answered.

"Wanna play pool?" Holly asked.

"You two play." Seto asked skeptically.

"A little. We'll play boyfriend against girlfriend, then winners play. Okay?" Linda asked.

Seto went to get pool cues. He came back and they played. Holly beat Atem and Linda beat Seto. Holly beat Linda. "You hustled us!" Atem accused in shock.

"Didn't say how little I knew how to play." Holly grinned.

They returned home.


	16. The Breakup

Chapter 16: The Breakup

That night, after Atem was asleep, Holly went to Joey's room. Joey answered in just shots. "Holly, what's up?" he asked, sleepily.

"We need to talk" Holly said nervously. "Want to take a walk?"

"Let me put on a shirt." Joey closed the door. A moment later, he opened again, pulling a shirt on over his head. He followed Holly outside. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, sitting on the swing.

Holly sat beside him, staring out into the dark. She was so quiet, he said, "You can tell me anything."

"I'm going to break Atem's heart." Holly said finally, looking at him.

"Why?" Joey asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"I'm falling in love with you." Holly answered, staring out at the dark again.

"Wow." Joey murmured, while his heart leapt for joy. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll have to tell him. If he finds out on his own, it'll hut him more. I can't hurt him like that." Tears coursed down Holly's cheeks.

"Let's go inside. It's getting late." Joey led her back inside. "Can I kiss you?" he asked hopefully.

"I will not cheat on Atem. I cannot do that again." Holly hugged him. "Night."

"Night."

Holly headed downstairs. Atem was sitting up and waiting. "You scared me!" Holly exclaimed, startled.

"Where were you?" Atem asked, though he didn't look mad.

"I had to see Joey." Holly admitted. "Look, I'm falling for him, Atem."

"I had the feeling that was what was happening. I'm going to let you go. Give you the chance to be with him."Atem told her, pulling her into a hug.

"I still love you." Holly murmured, tears in her eyes.

"I know." There were tears in his eyes too. "And I will always love you. If ever you don't work out with him, I'll take you back."

"Let's end this on a happy note. One last time and then we'll call it quits." Holly suggested.

They made love. Atem got up and got dressed. "I'll sleep on the couch." Atem kissed her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Holly cried herself to sleep.

"You must have pissed you girlfriend off." Came an amused voice as Atem woke up. He stared blearily up at Seto.

"No, we broke up." Atem sat up, wiping his eyes.

"Oh suck it up, you're a man, not a two-year-old." Seto snapped.

"It's not that easy, Mr. I-don't-have-feelings." Atem snapped back.

They both heard a baby crying. "Great, you woke Abby up." Atem muttered, going to the crib. He picked Abby up and held her to his shoulder, trying to soothe her.

Holly came up, sniffing the air. "Atem, she needs a diaper change."

"Oh, yuck. I'll take care of it." Atem said, carrying her downstairs as Joey came out of the room.

"Morning, Hol." Joey smiled. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Last night. We broke up." Holly sniffled.

Joey frowned and hugged her. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, looking down at her face. It was red from all the crying.

"Give me time. I'll be with you when I'm ready." Holly smiled sadly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I understand. I'll support you as long as it takes." Joey kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Holly smiled.

After breakfast, Holly went out for a jog.


	17. Almost Too Late

Chapter 17: Almost Too Late

The end of July still did not bring an answer for Joey and Holly's relationship. Joey and Linda were home one afternoon, when the door was pounded on.

Joey looked through the peephole. "Hide!" he hissed.

Linda hid in the front closet just as the front door burst open. Three burly men stood in the doorway. "Get out of here!" Joey shouted, backing up.

The front man lifted a bat and swung, catching Joey in the head. Joey dropped, out cold. The three men attacked Joey with the bat, fists, and kicks. They stole anything valuable and left.

Linda hurried out of the closet. "Joey, no!" she cried. She called 911 and an ambulance took him away.

Holly, Atem, Seto, and Yugi returned home to find Linda in the living room. "Where's our stuff?" she asked.

"We were robbed. And Joey's injured. I had to watch Abby."

"Seto, can you watch Abby for us?" Holly asked.

"Do I look like a babysitter?" Seto asked.

"I'll stay with the baby. You go see him." Linda hugged her and they left.

"What if he dies?" Yugi asked, as Holly started the car. Her hands shook.

"Don't think like that." Atem said sharply. "Change places. I'll drive."

Holly traded places and Atem drove off.

"I'm here for Joey Wheeler." Holly told the receptionist.

"He's in surgery. It's-"

We know." Holly sighed.

"That's not good." Yugi mumbled.

Holly, Yugi, and Atem headed upstairs to the OR floo. Holly made their presence known at the nurses' station.

An hour later, a nurse came out. "Are you here for Joey Wheeler?" she asked.

"How bad is it?" Holly asked.

"He's alive, but barely. He has a skull fracture, swelling brain, internal bleeding, a broken arm and leg, and four ribs. He's in a coma. You can see him, but two at a time." The nurse said and led them to the room.

"I'll go with Atem, then you can come in." Holly suggested.

"Can I see him alone first? Then you can see him." Atem asked, before Yugi could argue.

"Okay, but don't take too long." Holly said.

Atem went inside, choking up at the sight of Joey, a tube down his throat. "Oh, Joey…" he murmured, going over. "I wish it was me. I have to talk to you."

When he got no reply, he sighed. "You can't do this to Holly. I gave her up so she could have you. I don't want her back because you died. Fight, Joey. Fight."

"Are you done?" Holly asked, as Atem exited the room.

Atem nodded. "Go inside."

Holly and Yugi went inside. "Oh, Joey." Holly murmured, kissing his cheek. "You can't die on me. I love you. I will be your girlfriend."

"I know he'd like it." Yugi hugged her.

"Seto, can I talk to you?" Linda asked. They were watching a movie.

"What is it?" Seto asked, pausing the movie. He looked down at her.

"You won't like it." Linda warned. "Joey saved my life. If he hadn't told me to hide, I would have been hurt or worse."

"Damn." Seto muttered, getting up. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Why?" Linda asked, startled.

"I need to thank him. He saved your life." Seto answered.

Holly, Atem, and Yugi came in. "What's up?" Linda asked.

"He's in a coma. He survived surgery." Holly answered, tears in her eyes. "He can't die."

"He'll be all right." Linda hugged her.

"I just haven't been this scared since Atem was last in the hospital." Holly murmured.

"He's going to be fine. He's a fighter." Atem took his turn to hug her, though the moment was awkwad.

Joey woke up slowly. He heard beeping to the side and rustling of papers. He felt the tube down his throat. A nurse came into view. "I'll get the doctor." Holly said and disappeared.

A doctor appeared a few minutes later and removed the tube. "Mr. Wheeler, you're awake."

"What happened?" Joey asked, trying to sit up. The nurse raised the head of the bed. "Ow, my head."

"You were beaten very badly." The nurse answered.

"By my dad?" Joey asked, confused.

"No, the police said it was burglars." The nurse answered.

"Where's Holly?" Joey asked.

"Your girlfriend? She's probably on her way." The doctor said, just as Holly, Atem, and Yugi came in.

"Joey, you're awake!" Holly started crying as she hurried over.

"How long have I been out?" Joey asked.

"A week. You were in a coma." Holly answered. "I'm so sorry I made you wait. I will be your girlfriend."

"I thought you were dating Atem." Joey looked confused.

Holly looked surprised. "You don't remember that we broke up?"

"No," Atem shook his head and winced.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked.

"You had Abby." Joey answered.

"That was in May." Holly told the doctor.

"You may get the memories back, you may not." The doctor said, and left.

"You didn't answer my question." Holly sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand.

Joey looked at Atem. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I gave her up so she could love you." Atem answered.

"So yes, I'll take you as my girl." Joey grinned.

Holly kissed him. Her phone rang. "Linds, what's up? Oh, he woke up. Okay, bring Abby."

"What's up?" Joey asked, as she hung up.

"Linda's on her way. She wanted to know how you were doing." Holly said, squeezing his hand.

Linda and Seto arrived. "Hey, good to see you're awake." Linda went and hugged Joey.

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?" Joey asked, surprised.

"He doesn't remember." Holly told Seto.

"When you were attacked, you saved Linda. I want to thank you for that." Seto held out his hand.

"Wow, Kaiba showing gratitude." Joey grinned, shaking his hand.

"I'm trying to be nice, moron. I don't take saving the love of my life lightly." Seto snapped. "I want to become friends, sort of."

"Friends? You don't call friends morons." Joey answered.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Happy?" Seto asked, annoyed.

"Joey?" Holly asked, as Joey clutched his good hand to his side.

"Hurts…to breathe." Joey gasped.

"That's the broken ribs." Holly pressed the nurse call button.

The nurse came in and injected medicine into his IV. He fell asleep.


	18. The Wait

Chapter 18: The Wait

Joey was released a couple weeks later. Even though they were dating, Joey could not maneuver the basement stairs yet with his casts. "As soon as I get out of these casts, I'll join you downstairs. "Joey promised.

"Okay." Holly kissed him. "How much longer?"

"Three weeks for my arm, then two more weeks after that for my leg. By then my ribs will have healed." Joey answered. "I'm not happy about it either."

"I can wait." Holly smiled.

Five weeks passed slowly. School started again and it was their junior year. Joey left for the doctor with Linda early in the morning. Holly came up with Abby. "Where's Joey?" she asked, setting her in the highchair.

"He had to go out." Yugi answered. "Would you make us breakfast?" Abby pounded the highchair tray for emphasis.

Holly laughed. "Okay, okay." She started breakfast. "I need to teach you how to cook. I need a break."

Seto came in then, in just a pair of pajama bottoms. "Where's Linds?" he asked, sleepily.

"Dunno. And couldn't you put a shirt on?" Holly asked, while thinking, 'Linda'll be happy with those abs.'

"Fine." Seto snapped, heading back to his room.

"Well that was awkward." Yugi chuckled nervously.

"No wonder Atem and Joey are rivals with Seto. They all have good abs." Holly chuckled.

"You were looking?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"I was trained to look." Holly admitted. "She'll be happy to know what's in store."

Joey and Linda came back during breakfast. "Morning, guys." He grinned, sitting at the table. "Notice anything different about me?"

Holly glanced over from feeding Abby. "You're cast free."

"Linda took me to my appointment this morning and the doctor took the cast off. He says I might have a limp, but that's because it's a little weak. I just have a little one. But I can walk again." Joey hugged Holly.

Abby reached for Holly's face when she didn't feed her. She pounded her fist and reached for Atem. "Hol, if you're not going to feed her, hand me the spoon." Atem pointed out.

"Sorry." Holly started feeding Abby again.

"Hi, Abby." Joey smiled. "It's like having my own little girl."

"If you say she's yours agin, I'll send you to the hospital myself." Atem snapped, anger flushing his cheeks.

"I'm not claiming her as mine, Atem. She's yours and I can't take that from you." Joey said defensively.

"Darn right you won't." Atem answered, cleaning up his language for Abby.

"Can I have you two help me move my stuff to the basement?" Joey asked, getting up.

"Sure." Yugi and Atem answered.

Holly carried Abby downstairs with Yugi, Joey, and Atem following her with stuff. Holly arrainged things for the stuff to be put.

"Thanks for being so flexible." Joey smiled, kissing her.

"You haven't seen flexible yet." Holly grinned. Atem rolled his eyes.

"Go upstairs, you two." Joey growled, not looking at them.

After they heard the door shut upstairs. "Let's move the baby. We'll still hear her." Atem suggested.

Holly put Abby in her baby seat and put her in Linda's room. She came back. "Are you sure your ribs are fine?"

"I'll tell you if they aren't." Joey assured her. He took out a condom. "We don't want to give Abby a little brother or sister."

"At least not yet." Holly smiled.

Joey kissed her, lowering her to the bed. They made love.

"That was amazing." Holly murmured, stroking his bare stomach.

"Watch out, they're tender!" Joey exclaimed.

"Sorry! Can I do anything to help?" Holly asked.

"Don't touch it for a while." Joey said panting. They both heard Abby crying.

"Relax, I'll go check on her." Holly got up and check on Abby. She changed her diaper and brought her back in. "She needed a diaper change." She said.

Joey sat up, wincing. He took Abby from Holly. "Hi, sweetie." He yawned.

"Get some sleep." Holly took Abby from him and put her in her crib.

Joey fell asleep. Holly kissed him and headed upstairs.

Christmas arrived cold and snowy. "Baby's first Christmas." Holly smiled, dressing Abby in a red frilly dress.

"Does she have towear that?" Atem complained, coming downstais. He was wearing a red turtleneck. "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes and yes. You look handsome." Holly argued.

"What about me?" Joey asked. He was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt with avest.

"You look handsome." Holly kissed him.

"Ha." Joey stuck his tongue at Atem over Holly's head.

"Hmph." Atem grumbled.

"Act your age, you two." Holly warned.

"Guys, time to go upstairs." Linda called.

Holly picked up Abby and led the way upstairs. They passed out gifts. Abby got toys and two new outfits. "She's a pretty little baby." Susan admired.

"She's your first grandbaby." Holly smiled.

"Hey, babe. Come here." Joey called.

Holly left Abby with Susan and went into the kitchen. Joey was grinning and holding a sprig of mistletoes high above his head. She giggled. "You don't need mistletoe to get me to kiss you."

"Well, kiss me then." Joey's eyes sparkled with mischief.

Holly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you." She murmured.

"That's the first time you said it." Joey kissed her back. "I love you, too."

"I mean it now." Holly led him back to the living room.

New Years Eve arrived and Atem, Joey, Holly, Linda, and Seto stayed up to ring in the new year.

They began counting down. "Happy New Year!" the cried. The couples kissed. Atem just looked awkward.

"Happy birthday. No sex until my birthday, though." Holly told him.

"Why?" Joey asked, confused.

"You're eighteen. It's become illegal to have sex with me until I turn eighteen. Unless you want to go to jail." Holly answered.

Joey grumbled under his breath. "It'll be over before you know it." Holly promised.

"We have one more surprise for you." Seto told Linda. Both boys dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?" both asked.

"Are you serious?" Linda squealed.

"It's a little early." Holly said, concerned.

"I'm ready. Will you accept?" Joey asked.

"I will!" Linda and Holly squealed at the same time.

"I'm going to bed." Atem got up and headedto his room.

Joey and Seto pulled out rings and slipped them on the girls' fingers. "Thank you." The girls whispered, kissing them.

"Mom, I have an announcement." Holly said, the next morning." Joey and I are engaged."

"You're pregnant." Susan accused, eyes wide.

"No, I'm not. Joey just asked last night." Holly smiled at Joey.

"Fine. Any ideas when?" Susan asked.

"At least until after my birthday so we can have a real honeymoon." Holly responded.

"Seto and I are getting married, too." Linda piped up.

"Congratulations." Susan smiled. "I'll have a son in law."


	19. One Step At a Time

Chapter 19: One Step At a Time

May arrived and with it, Abby's first birthday. She stood up in April and walked on her birthday with Atem's help. "Look at her go!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Go, Abby, go!" Holly encouraged, finally scooping the child up, when they had reached her. "You're getting so big, my little Abby-girl."

"Have you decided on a wedding day?" Atem asked, making Abby's hair lie flat.

"Halloween, so we can have a real honeymoon. It'll be a double wedding." Holly raised Abby up and played airplane with her. "You knew it was bound to happen."

"I know. I just didn't expect it so soon." Atem took Abby from her and went on practicing with her.

Halloween arrived and Holly and Linda were getting ready for the wedding. "You do my hair and I'll do yours." Holly offered.

"How do you want it?" Linda asked. Holly was going to wear a strapless white dress with a beaded bodice and a silk skirt and a ten-foot train. Linda was wearing a simple white silk wrap dress with beads on the neckline.

After Holly's hair was done, she did Linda'. They did their makeup and slipped into their dress. "It's a little ironic for you to wear white." Linda commented.

"I don't care." Holly smiled. "For all they know Abby is my little sister."

Susan poked her head in the room. "It's time."

Holly and Linda followed Susan out. At the back door stood Holly's dad and Linda's dad. "Dad!" they cried, hugging them.

"Let's get you two married." Susan said from behind them. She headed out the back door. Holly and her dad stepped onto the back steps and down the stiars. Joey was waiting under the arch and his mouth dropped open at the sight of him.

"Wow." Joey murmured as she was deposited in front of him." You're beautiful."

"Thanks." Holly smiled.

Linda traced the same path and was deposited in front of Seto. "You're beautiful." Seto murmured.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Holly Michaels and Joey Wheeler and Linda King and Seto Kaiba. You have written your own vows. Holly do you want to go first?" the minister asked.

"I love you, Joey. I can't wait to be your wife. I vow to be a great wife to you." Holly vowed, squeezing his hand.

Then it was Joey's turn. "I've loved you as long as I've known you. I will love you as long as I live."

It was Linda's turn. "I love you. That's all I need to say."

It was Seto's turn. "I love you. I want to grow old with you."

They exchanged rings. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Wheeler and Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba. You may kiss your bride."

The boys kissed the girls as the guests clapped. Waiters arranged chairs in the backyard around tables. A dance floor was set up. "Let's have the brides and grooms out first." The dj hollered over the music.

Joey led Holly onto the dance floor as well as Seto leading Linda onto the dance floor. They danced to a slow song. "Hey, Mrs. Wheeler." Joey smiled, holding her close.

"Mrs. Kaiba." Seto nodded, smiling.

Dinner was served. After the reception, Joey and Holly headed downstairs to their room. Seto and Linda headed to their bedroom together. Joey and Holly made love.

Seto removed his jacket. "You promised. I've been looking forward to this night for a long time."

Linda giggled nervously. "Remember, I'm a virgin."

"I'll be as gentle as I can." Seto pulled her close, unzipping her gown. "We'll go as slow as you want."

Linda stepped out of the gown as it dropped to the floor. Her hands shook as she unbuttoned his shirt. She slid the shirt off his shoulders, marveling at his chest and stomach. "Tell me if I'm doing this wrong." She murmured. She kissed his chest and left a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach as she unbuttoned his trousers. She could feel his manhood straining against the zipper.

"You're doing great." Seto stroked her hair as she stood up. He unzipped his pants, letting them fall. He removed his boxers. Linda's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I didn't expect it to be so big." Linda squeaked. "How is it going to fit?"

"Your body is built for this exact situation. It'll fit. But it'll hurt at first. I have to get you ready first." Seto motioned for her to lay down. When she was ready, he asked, "Let me know when you are ready. I can't do this gently."

"Linda took a deep breath. "Okay." She nodded.

Seto entered her, making her cry out. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt so much now." Linda winced again.

"Congratulations, you're not a virgin anymore." Seto smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready." Linda nodded. They made love.

Once Joey and Seto were asleep, Linda and Holly came out of their rooms. "How did it go?" Holly asked.

"It hurt, but Seto was really gentle. It was amazing." Linda answered.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt after the first time, so don't worry. Did you like his abs?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Linda asked.

"He came out in pajama bottoms only one morning. I got a view." Holly explained. "Are you mad?"

"I suppose I should be, but I'm too happy." Linda smiled.

"Good. Congrats, Mrs. Kaiba." Holly hugged he.

"Congrats, Mrs. Wheeler. I better get back before he wakes up." Linda said goodnight and they headed back to their rooms.


	20. Double Trouble

Chapter 20: Double Trouble

Linda and Holly discovered their periods were late on Thanksgiving. They were all going to Holly's aunt's house for the holiday, which was two hours away. The whole way there, they searched for pregnancy tests, but they couldn't find any.

"Something wrong, babe?" Joey asked, on the drive there.

"Nothing's wrong." Holly promised.

They arrived at her aunt's house and her aunt Linda was there to greet her. "Glad you guys could come. Who's this?" she asked, glancing at Joey. "Just kidding. Roxanne and Johanna aren't here yet."

"Who are they?" Joey asked.

"My cousins. Don't worry, I will kill you if you ogle at them. Holly helped Abby over the threshold and out of her boots, then out of hers.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"You'll see." Holly said. "Take off your shoes. My uncle is very particular about how clean the house is.

Linda and Seto came in next, taking off their shoes. "Man, it's cold out there." Seto muttered.

"Hey, Abbs, go see Aunt Linda and see if she has a snack for you." Holly told Abby as Susan came in.

Abby went to Linda. "Indy!" she cried.

"Not me, sweetheart. Let's go into the kitchen." Linda carried her into the kitchen.

"She's getting so big." Atem glanced fondly after Linda and Abby.

"Yes, she is. Um, I have to go. I'll be right back." Holly put her coat and shoes back on.

"I'll come with you." Joey offered.

"Yeah, I guess." Holly waited while Joey got ready and they drove to Walmart.

"So what are you getting?" Joey asked. He saw her grab a two-pack pregnancy test. "Are you pregnant?" he asked, surprised.

"If I knew, I wouldn't need one, would I?" Holly snapped. "I'm sorry. I think I am."

Joey's eyes widened. "Really? I'm going to be a dad?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet." Holly sighed, heading to the cash register.

"Wait, why are you getting two of them?" Joey asked. "Is Linda pregnant, too?"

"Sh! I promised not to tell." Holly paid for the test and they drove back to the house. "Hey, Linda. I'm back.

"Momma!" Abby cried, running over. Holly scooped her up in her arms.

"Did you have fun?" Holly asked her.

"Yeah, Daddy tickle!" Abby giggled.

"You should have heard her. She giggled up a storm." Linda said, coming in. "Did you get it?" she asked in a low tone.

"Yeah, but Joey knows." Holly handed Abby to Joey.

"Don't tell Seto yet." Linda followed Holly into the bathroom. They took the test. "Don't get them confused." Linda warned.

"Mine's the one on the left." Holly leaned against the counter and waited. Five minutes later, she looked down. "Uh oh."

"You didn't mix them up, did you?" Linda asked.

"No, it doesn't matter. We're both pregnant." Holly looked to Linda who had gone white. "We'll be pregnant together."

"But you had morning sickness. How come you're not now?" Linda asked.

"I dunno. It differs from person to person. Hey, I'll teach you how to get the baby weight off." Holly offered.

"We better tell the guys." Linda threw the sticks away, washed her hands and headed out of the bathroom. Holly did the same. "Seto, Joey? Can we talk to you?"

Joey turned white as he followed Seto after Holly and Linda. "What's up?" he asked.

"We're pregnant." Holly said bluntly.

"Both of you or just her?" Seto asked Linda.

"That's my wife you're talking about." Joey growled.

"Both of us." Linda answered, ignoring Joey.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked, going white.

"We took a test. We're sure." Linda nodded.

"We'll be all right. We can handle this." Holly encouraged.

"We'll be fine. Abby will get a little brother or sister." Joey smiled. He hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked.

"I'm fine. It's hard to get my head wrapped around this." Seto answered. He hugged her.

"You have nine months to get used to it." Linda smiled.

"Give me time. I'll get used to it. I'll be a dad." Seto marveled.

"Me too." Joey marveled.

"Keep it quiet. I'll announce it at lunch." Holly told them.

Susan poked her head in the room. "Roxanne and Johanna are here."

"Come meet them." Holly led the way out into the living room. Two cappuchino-colored teens hurried over and hugged Holly. "Hey, guys."

"You look great for having a baby." The older one said.

"Eighteen months ago. Yoga and jogging." Holly explained. To Joey, she said, "This is Roxanne and Johanna. This is my husband Joey."

"You do not look like you're even related to Holly." Joey commented, confused.

"Our mom's Phillipino." Roxanne answered.

"I'm Linda and this is my husband, Seto." Linda introduced.

"That's an odd name." Johanna commented.

"We're Japanese. We moved here and met our wives." Joey explained.

"So you're the baby daddy?" Roxanne asked.

Joey choked. "No, he's not Abby's father." Holly answered for him.

"That would be me." Atem said, carrying Abby on his hip. "She was looking for you, Hol."

Holly took her from him. "Say hi to Roxanne and Johanna, your cousins."

Abby hid her face in Holly's shoulder. "Aw, she's adorable. She's got your green eyes." Roxanne said, smiling.

A tall man with short cropped hair appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Time for lunch." He announced.

"Okay, Dad." Roxanne sighed and they headed into the kitchen.

After prayer, Holly stood up. "I have an announcement. Linda and I are pregnant."

"Congrats." Susan said, smiling.

"You're happy?" Holly asked, surprised.

"Of course, because this time you're married." Susan glared at Atem.

"Do you know what that means, Abby? You'll have a little baby brother or sister." Holly said as she looked at Abby in her highchair.

"Sissy, sissy!" Abby chanted, pounding her highchair tray, making everyone laugh. She looked confused for a moment and then laughed.

They ate lunch and the guys watched football. Holly and Linda took Abby for a walk until she fell asleep. They carried her back to the house. "Do you really think you'll be able to handle two kids under 2?" Linda asked.

"I don't have a choice. But I have Joey and Atem to help. Are you worried?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried about the labor. Does it hurt as much as it sounds?"

"Imagine being sawed in half, your uterus twisted and shredded. It still wouldn't hurt as much as labor." Holly explained. "It just gets worse and worse and worse. That's when you ask for drugs. But it's worth it."

"Does it help?" Linda asked.

"Oh yeah. It takes the pain away." Holly went inside and put Abby down for a nap. She kissed her forehead and left the room. "Out like a light." She smiled.

"You like motherhood?" Linda asked, as they closed the bedroom door.

"I could never regret that little girl. Wait until you hold that baby in your arms, it'll be worth all the stretch marks, the swollen ankles, and the sleepless nights. By the way, sex is great while you're pregnant. Hormones and everything." Holly grinned.

Linda laughed. "I don't think he'd be up to that. Too much of a gentleman."

It was Holly's turn to laugh. "Seto's a gentleman?" she asked.

"I know. He's really sweet when he wants to be." Linda chuckled.

"When he wants to be." Holly repeated, with a laugh.

"What are you ladies giggling about?" Joey asked, as they entered the living room, still laughing.

"Oh, just girl stuff. Game still on?" Holly asked.

"Yup. Wanna watch it?" Joey offered.

"Nah, I'll help my aunt with the dishes." Holly went into the kitchen.

"You have to stay awake so you can keep me awake." Holly told Joey as they were getting ready to leave. She set Abby in her car seat where she didn't wake up. "Please?"

"All right, all right." Joey grumbled.

Holly drove home. They tucked Abby into bed and went to bed.


	21. Valentine's Day Surprise

Chapter 21: Valentine's Day Surprise

Joey went to Holly's doctor's appointment on Valentine's Day. "Are you ready to find out the gender?" the doctor asked, setting up the sonogram machine.

"Yes, if you can." Holly nodded.

"What are we hoping for?" the doctor asked, placing jelly on her growing belly.

"Boy." Joey said, at the same time that Holly said, "Girl."

"Well, one of you is right." The doctor performed the sonogram. "Looks like a girl. I can't be sure, though."

"We're having a little girl." Holly smiled, as they left the office.

"Hey, she wasn't sure. It could still be a boy." Joey spotted Linda and Seto also leaving the office.

"Hey, did you find out the gender?" Linda asked, touching her baby bump.

"The doctor isn't sure about it but says it's a girl." Holly answered.

"Girl for us, too." Linda smiled.

"We're both having girls, that's great!" Holly hugged her.

"Meet you at home." Linda and Seto got into their car and drove off.

"I'm still hoping for boy, but I'll love a girl just the same." Joey said, as they drove home.

"Good, cause it's your fault." Holly glanced at him.

"Mine? How?" Joey asked.

"The egg has an X chromosome. The sperm has either an X or Y chromosome. So the father decides the gender. Two Xs make a girl and an X and Y makes a boy. So it's your fault.

"Ah, okay, blame me." Joey grinned. "But you are gonna be okay if we get a boy?"

"I'll be fine. I'll love him just as much as I love Abby." Holly smiled.

They headed home. "We're not sure, but we think it's a girl." Holly told them at dinner.

"Two more girls would be nice to balance all these boys out." Susan laughed.

Abby's second birthday arrived with her complaining about how little room she had on Holly's lap. "I know, baby. Your little sister is growin. You want to feel her kick?" Holly asked.

Abby put her tiny hand on Holly's big belly. "Ooh, that her?" she asked, when the baby kicked.

"Yup." Holly chuckled.

"Wanna feel my baby kick, Abby?" Linda asked.

Abby nodded and reached over. She giggled. "That funny."

"Hey, Abby, you want a brother or sister?" Holly asked.

Abby thought for a moment. "Sissy." She grinned.

"You want some cake, Abby?" Yugi asked, coming in with a plate with a small piece on it. "Mommy made it."

Abby scooped some cake with a spoon and ate it. "Mm! Yummy!"

"Thank you, sweetie." Holly smiled.

July arrived and a couple weeks after Holly's birthday, both girls woke up to wet beds. They both shook their husbands awake. "Honey, wake up.

"Huh? Why's the bed wet?" Joey and Seto asked sleepily.

"I think my water just broke." Holly and Linda whimpered.

Joey drove all four of them to the hospital, where they were rushed into Labor and Delivery.

"Do you ladies want epidurals?" the nurse asked after pretty nasty contractions.

"An epi-what?" Seto asked.

"An epidural's a way to relieve pain." Linda answered. "Yes, please."

"I'll get the anesthesiologist." The nurse said and left.

"I hate seeing you in so much pain." Joey said, after coaching Holly through a contraction.

"I know." Holly sighed.

The anesthesiologist arrived. As Linda had the epidural put in, there was a thump. "What was that?" Linda asked, because her back was away from whatever happened.

"That would be your husband passing out." Holly was facing Linda and had witnessed the event.

"Is he okay?" Linda asked, as she settled back in bed. The anesthesiologist went to place one in Holly.

"He'll be fine." The nurse said, checking Seto. "Mr. Kaiba, wake up."

"Is my daughter born?" came Seto's weak voice as he sat up.

"No, you passed out at the sight of a needle." Linda giggled.

"Big bad Kaiba afraid of a little needle?" Joey taunted.

Seto stood up. "Shut up, Wheeler." He growled.

"Behave yourself, honey." Linda warned. She yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up."

"Me too." Holly and Linda fell asleep.

"Thanks for calling. How are they doing?" Susan asked, arriving when she woke up. Atem and Abby were with her.

"It's getting close. They're asleep right now." Joey said, coming out of the room.

"Can I bring Abby in to see her? She was wondering where Mommy was." Atem asked.

Abby was straining to look in the room. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, go on in. She'll be happy to see her." Joey picked Abby up and carried her into the room. She set Abby on the bed. "Hol, wake up, look who it is."

Holly woke up. "Hey, Abby."

"Mommy, where sissy?" Abby asked.

"She's not here yet. She will soon." Holly promised.

Abby touched Holly's belly. "It hard.

"Looks like I'm having a contraction." Holly said, glancing at the monitor.

"Does it hurt?" Joey asked, concerned.

"No." Holly smiled, relieved.

Two nurses came and checked them. "It's time. I only want the dads in when I ccome back." The nurse told them and left.

"What's going on?" Linda asked, waking up.

"It's time." Seto answered, as Joey took Abby outside.

The nurses returned with two doctors and two baby warmers. "Time to push." The doctor said.

After an hour of pushing, two cries pierced the air. "It's a boy!" Holly's doctor announced at the same time as, "It's a girl!" from Linda's doctor.

"A boy?" Joey asked, looking at the doctor.

"I've delivered enough babies to know how to tell whether it's a boy or girl." The doctor chuckled, handing the baby to the nurse, who cleaned him up. Joey and Seto cut the cord.

"He's perfectly healthy." The nurse announced.

"She's perfectly healthy." The other nurse said, from the other warmer.

"Can I see him?" Holly asked.

The nurse brought the baby over. The baby had feathery blond hair and was staring at Holly. "Hey, little buddy." Joey smiled, touching his cheek. "He's beautiful."

"He sure is." Holly agreed.

The baby began crying. "Oh, I bet he's hungry." The nurse said. "Have you thought of a name?"

"We expected a girl." Holly said, as she pressed the baby to her breast.

"Hey look, he's hunting for the boob." Joey laughed. He locked eyes with Holly.

"How about Hunter?" Holly asked.

"As his name? Not bad." Joey nodded. "Hunter Joseph Wheeler."

"We're naming her Jasmine Esmerelda." Linda told them.

When Hunter was done nursing, Joey and Linda switched spots, showing their baby to the other girl.

"Can we come in?" Atem asked from the doorway, as Joey and Seto returned to their spots.

"I want to show Abby her little brother." Holly motioned them over.

"Brother? I thought-"

"The doc was wrong." Joey let Atem lift Abby onto the bed. "Abbs, this is your little brother, Hunter."

"Where sissy?" Abby asked, looking away from Hunter to Holly.

"Well, we thought it was a girl, but it's a boy." Holly told her. "Aren't you happy?"

"No." Abby folded her arms, making her look so much like Holly, everyone laughed.

"Hey, Abby. You know what it means by being a big sister?" Joey asked, kneeling so he was eye to eye with her. "It means you can teach him all kinds of things."

Abby still frowned. "No go, I guess." Atem chuckled.

"Okay, I was a big brother, to, you know. Another thing is teasing them." Joey said, cracking a smile.

Abby's face lit up. "Okay!" she cried.

"That's my girl." Atem grinned.

"Atem, don't encourage her." Holly scolded.

"Sorry." Atem mumbled.


	22. Twins

Chapter 22: Twins

"Hey, I just noticed something." Joey said. The girls and the babies were being released from the hospital. Holly and Linda were getting the babies ready to leave. Joey was holding the birth certificates.

"What's up?" Holly asked, looking up.

"Hunter and Jasmine were born at the same time. I mean the same minute." Joey answered with a laugh. "They're twins sort of."

"That's cool!" Linda smiled at Holly. "Isn't that right Jazzy?"

Holly picked Hunter up and put him in his baby seat. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Linda put Jasmine in the baby seat. "How does Abby like being a big sister?"

"She's taken to it like a duck to water now." Holly chuckled.

Joey, Seto, and Atem came in with Abby. "Hunter!" She cried, hurrying over.

"Sh, don't wake your brother up." Holly urged. They headed out of the hospital. The boys went to get the car.

"Jasmine is so cute!" Holly gushed for the millionth time.

"Want to be the godmother?" Linda asked. "I know you have two kids, but-"

"Of course I do, I'd love to." Holly interrupted, smiling.

"Hey, guess what? I found out Roxanne's pregnant." Susan announced. "She's due in November."

"Mom, how did we just find out now?" Holly asked, setting Hunter on the couch.

"Just checked my email." Susan said sheepishly.

"That's okay." Holly answered. "I never imagined her getting pregnant. I'll email her."

"Isn't she like fifteen?" Joey asked.

"Almost seventeen. I'm going to put her to bed." Holly picked the baby seat up again.

"I'll take the little guy. You deal with the little monster." Joey nodded to Abby.

"Are you hungry?" Holly asked, kneeling in front of Abby.

"Yeah!" Abby ran into the kitchen with Holly following. Linda let Jasmine with Seto and went into the kitchen.

"Is she always like that?" Linda asked.

"Yep, she's a ball of energy as long as she's awake." Holly made lunch for Abby and put her in her booster seat. "Has Seto found the joys of breastfeeding?"

"Like what?" Linda asked.

"Haven't your boobs increased in size?" Holly asked, gesturing to her own breasts.

"Oh, yeah. He hasn't noticed, I don't think." Linda shrugged.

"Oh, I bet he has." Holly laughed. "Joey noticed during pregnancy."

Linda laughed. "Seto wouldn't tell me that."

"Trust me, he's thinking it." Holly assured her.

Holly was up late one night, having a late night snack when Atem came into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"What's up?" Holly asked.

"How's Abby doing?" Atem asked, avoiding the subject he wanted to discuss.

"She's fine, why?" Holly asked.

"Just curious."

"Spill it, Atem. What do you want?" Holly asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Atem pressed her against the sink, kissing her. "I can't do this." Holly turned her head, breaking the kiss.

"The worst thing I did was letting you go. I love you." Atem refused to let her slip past him.

"I love Joey. He's my husband." Holly insisted.

"Tell me you don't love me." Atem commanded.

"What difference does it make? I'm not going to leave my husband. I can't hurt him." Holly answered.

"That's not a no." Atem pointed out.

"Good night, Atem." Holly ducked under his arm and headed downstairs.

"What are you still doing awake? Even Hunter's asleep." Joey joked.

"Wanted a snack." Holly sat on his lap. "I'm fat, aren't I?"

"Nah, you just had a baby. No one can bounce back from that that quickly." Joey kissed her. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Holly pushed him onto the bed, smiling. "Night."

Joey laughed as she climbed into bed. "Ready to go to bed?" he asked.

"Almost. I have something to tell you." Holly hesitated.

"Babe, you can tell me anything." Joey assured her with a kiss.

"When I was getting my snack, Atem kissed me." Holly answered.

Joey's expression suddenly became unreadable. "Did you ask him to kiss you?" he asked, sounding too calm.

"No, I broke it off quickly." Holly assured him.

"I'll kill him." Joey growled, climbing over her to get out of bed.

"Joey, no!" Holly called after him, chasing him up the stairs.

Joey went right to Atem's door and pounded on it. Atem opened it, not looking surprised by Joey's expression. "Yes?"

Holly gasped as Joey punched Atem. "Joey, don't!" she cried.

The punch led to a fight. Atem tackled Joey, pushing them back into the hall. Atem threw a punch at Joey's nose, and there was a distinct crunch, making Joey scream in pain. Joey backed up, clutching his nose. Atem followed him. "For someone who got beaten up by his father a lot, you can't take a punch, can you?" Atem taunted. "Try taking a whip."

"I can take a punch just fine." Joey said thickly, blood streaming from his nose. He charged, his fist catching Atem in the stomach, forcing all the air out of his lungs. Atem stood doubled over, wheezing.

"Guys, stop it, you're friends!" Holly cried, trying to stop them.

"I had her first." Atem panted, straightening up. He aimed a kick at Joey's gut, sending him sailing into a table. Joey's head cracked on it, knocking him out cold.

"Atem, stop!" Holly commanded, blocking Atem's way. "Can't you see you're hurting him?"

Atem turned white, the green. He ran for the bathroom, slamming it shut. Holly knelt beside Joey where he lay. "Joey, wake up." She shook his shoulder.

Joey came to slowly. "Ow, my head."

"You hit it pretty hard. How many fingers am I holding?" Holly asked, holding up two fingers.

"Four?" Joey guessed. "My head's spinning."

"You're going to the hospital." Holly said firmly.

"I'm really not that bad." Joey insisted.

"At least for your nose, I'm pretty sure it's broken." Holly helped him up. Joey had to lean on her for support. She helped him to the couch and went to Yugi's room. "Hey, I need your help. Atem and Joey got into a fight."

"I can't wait to see how Atem looks if Joey looks like that." Yugi commented as Holly drove to the hospital.

"Atem looks better, actually." Holly answered.

"Atem can throw a punch." Joey groaned.

"I'm surprised they fought. What was it about?" Yugi asked.

"Atem kissed me." Holly answered.

"I can see Joey acting like that, but Atem isn't usually that violent." Yugi whistled.

Holly and Yugi helped Joey into the ER. He was checked out and his nose was patched up. "Make sure you check on him every hour. He has a concussion." The doctor advised.

"We have a newborn. We don't get much sleep as it is." Holly answered.

Holly and Yugi took Joey home and put him to bed.

The next morning, both Atem and Joey looked miserable. Joey had two black eyes and a bruise on his stomach. Atem also had a bruise on his stomach. "Serves you two righ." Holly said, annoyed at both of them.

"Look I'm sorry I kissed Holly." Atem said, from across the breakfast table. "I was a little depressed."

"Sorry I hit you." Joey answered.

"Sorry I gave you a broken nose and a concussion." Atem answered.

"Friends again?" Joey asked, smiling hopefully.

"Friends." Atem agreed, returning the smile.

"I'm still mad at the two of you." Holly folded her arms.

"We're sorry you fought." Joey hugged her. Atem hugged her too.

"That's better." Holly nodded her approval.

Halloween arrived and Atem took the kids trick or treating while Holly, Joey, Seto, and Linda went out to eat.

"Babe, I can't believe it's been a year already. Kaiba helped me out on this." Joey handed her a jewelry box.

Holly opened the box. Inside was a diamond necklace. "Oh, that's so beautiful!" Holly kissed him.

"Where's mine?" Linda asked expectantly.

"Today's our anniversary?" Seto asked, feigning amnesia.

"Come on, Seto. That's not funny." Linda frowned.

"Here." Seto handed her two boxes. One was a necklace and one was a bracelet. "It's beautiful, thank you." Linda hugged and kissed him.


	23. New Baby

Chapter 23: New Baby

Thanksgiving arrived chilly. The group headed into Holly's aunt's house. "Sheesh, it's cold." Holly muttered, carrying the baby seat over to the couch. Atem lifted Abby onto the couch, too.

"Look at that sweet little face." Aunt Linda gushed, seeing Hunter. "How old is he?" she asked.

"Four months." Holly answered, as Linda set Jasmine's baby seat on the couch beside Hunter's.

"Your baby is so cute, too." Aunt Linda told Linda.

"Thanks. She's four months old, too." Linda nodded.

"Did Roxanne have the baby yet?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, a week ago." Aunt Linda answered. "they'll be here soon."

Just then, Roxanne and Johanna came in the house. Roxanne was carrying a baby seat. "Is that your new baby, Holly?" Roxanne asked.

"Yep, his name's Hunter." Holly said, proudly.

"Looks like his father." Roxanne nodded.

"Why thank you." Joey grinned.

"He loves when people say that." Holly smiled.

"And look at little Abby. How old are you now?" Roxanne asked the little girl.

"Two." Abby said matter-of factly.

Holly giggled. "She only knows her age. We've tried teaching her numbers, but she won't listen. What's your daughter's name?"

"Julianna." Roxanne set the baby seat beside Hunter.

"She's beautiful." Holly nodded. "Hi, Julianna."

"How old is he?" Roxanne asked.

"Four months." Holly answered.

"You two gave birth four months ago and you look like that? How did you do it?" Roxanne asked, incredulous.

"Jogging and yoga. It works, really. I weigh less than I did before Abby." Holly answered.

"Wow, I'll try it." Roxanne smiled.

"I think you look great." Joey piped up to Roxanne.

"Thank you." Roxanne beamed.

Holly smacked his arm. "What did I say last year?" Holly growled.

"I'm just complimenting her. No harm." Joey held his hands up. "Am I forgiven?"

"I guess." Holly hugged him.

"You two are a great couple." Roxanne smiled.

"He's still in hot water after the fight with Atem." Holly told her.

"Atem's forgiven me." Joey pointed out.

"Why did they fight?" Roxanne asked.

"Atem kissed me. Don't you remember when you kissed me while I was still dating him? He didn't go punch you." Holly pointed out.

"We're married, it's different." Joey protested.

"And that's the problem." Holly sighed.

They ate dinner and went home.


	24. By a Fraction of an Inch

Chapter 24: By a Fraction of an Inch

Seto and Linda went jogging one afternoon in December with Jasmine. "Hey, look, Jazzy. Snow." Seto said, pointing as they stopped. Seto picked the baby up. Jasmine reached for the falling snow.

"Oh Kaiba. Such a sweet moment." Came a voice from behind him.

Seto turned and saw Bakura. "Not you again." He growled.

Bakura pulled out a gun. "I wouldn't talk like that when I have a gun."

"You would shoot me and my daughter?" Seto asked. Bakura raised the gun and Seto spun, turning his back on Bakura. The gun went off, hitting him in the back. Linda screamed. Bakura left. Jasmine was crying.

"Seto, are you all right?" Linda asked, hurrying over.

"Jazzy's fine. I'm not." Seto answered, handing Jazzy over.

"Seto there's blood on her!" Linda exclaimed, examining the baby.

"It's mine." Seto watched her put Jasmine in the stroller.

He collapsed and Linda caught him. "I gotcha." Linda murmured, lowering him to the snow, with his head in her lap. She called 911. She covered him with her coat.

"I'm so cold." Seto mumbled.

"I know, they'll be here soon. Just hang in there."

It took twenty long minutes for the paramedics to reach them. Seto was barely conscious. The paramedics drove him to the hospital. Linda got to the car and broke down. She called Holly.

Holly and Atem arrived five minutes later. Atem took Jasmine and drove away. "I'll drive you to the hospital." Holly drove Linda to the hospital.

"How did it happen?" Holly asked, as they waited for word on Seto.

"Bakura shot him. He protected Jasmine at the cost of his life. He might die." Linda whimpered.

"Atem and Joey will watch the kids for us." Holly assured her.

A doctor came out. "Seto's lucky. The bullet was a fraction of an inch from killing him. He's hypothermic, so after surgery, we'll have to slowly warm him up. He's in surgery right now."

"Thank you." Linda snifled.

Hours later, Holly and Linda were waiting for Seto to get out of surgery when a nurse came out. "He's still alive but in critical condition. You can see him. He's unconscious and we're trying to warm him."

Linda and Holly followed the nurse to a room. Seto was covered with blankets and had hot water bottles surrounding him. "Seto…" Linda murmured, going over. "He looks awful."

"He'll make it." Holly promised.

Linda took Seto's hand. "His skin is cold."

"His body temperature's low." Holly reminded her.

"Honey, if you can hear me, I want you to wake up. I can't lose you." Linda told him, kissing his cheek.

After an hour of waiting, his temperature was normal. The tube was removed and he woke up. "Hey, handsome." She greeted.

"Where am I?" Seto asked, as she raised the head of the bed.

"The hospital. You were shot." Linda burst into tears.

"Is Jazzy all right?" Seto asked, remembering suddenly.

"Relax, she's fine. The bullet missed her." Linda answered.

"Where is she?" Seto asked.

"Home with Joey and Atem. You need to focus on recovering." Linda took his hand, rubbing circles into his palm to soothe him.

"But Seto refused to be soothed. "Well, have them bring her."

"Not that easy. You're in ICU. No children allowed." Linda pointed out.

"I think we could sneak her in. Let me talk to Atem and Joey." Holly headed out of the room.

"I like her." Seto grinned.

"Okay, that's the drugs talking." Linda rolled her eyes.

Holly returned ten minutes later with Jasmine. "Look who I've got."

"How did you get her past the nurses?" Linda asked as Seto took the baby.

"I didn't. They were willing to look the other way. They think she's cute, by the way." Holly answered.

"She is the cutest baby girl since Abby." Linda smiled.

"Honey, she's cuter than Abby." Seto answered offended.

"You're biased." Linda told him. "Thank you for bringing her."

"No problem." Holly smiled. "Anything to make you happy."

A nurse came in. "Now you need your rest, Mr. Kaiba. Everyone out."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Linda promised, kissing him. She left the room with Holly and Jasmine.

"How's rich boy?" Joey asked, as Holly and Linda returned. He was giving Hunter a bottle.

"He's as good as you'd expect." Linda answered. "Dinner ready?"

"Of course not, I wasn't here." Holly told her.

"Actually, I made something. Come sit down." Joey urged.

Holly and Linda exchanged looks and went into the kitchen. "I'll try it, but if you kill me I will haunt you." Holly warned.

Joey laughed and set Hunter in his highchair. He handed them plates of food. "Try it."

"It doesn't look lethal." Linda said, sniffing a forkful.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Hey, Abby liked it." When he saw the look Holly gave him, he said. "I tried it first and waited a while. Nothing happened."

Holly was brave enough to try a bite. "Hm…not bad. Try it, Linds."

Joey grinned as Linda tried it. "Pretty good, Joey." Linda answered.

"Thanks." Joey's grin widened.

"Mommy? Where unkie Seto?" Abby asked, coming into the kitchen with Atem in tow.

"I thought it would be better for you to explain." Atem told Linda.

Linda knelt in front of Abby, tears in her eyes. "Sweetie, Seto got hurt. But he'll be back."

"Like a boo boo?" Abby asked.

Linda couldn't help laughing. "Yeah, sort of. He'll be home before you know it. You like him?"

Abby nodded. "He tall."

Linda smiled. "Yes he is."

A couple weeks later, Seto was released from the hospital.


	25. To the Shadow Realm Again

Chapter 25: To the Shadow Realm Again

Joey and Holly were walking through the neighborhood one January afternoon when Bakura appeared. "Joey Wheeler, what a cute family you have. Care to have a duel?"

"Fine, let's do this." Joey activated his duel disk. Shadows surrounded them.

"Joey, be careful!" Holly called.

When the shadows cleared, Joey collapsed. "Joey!" Holly hurried over. She looked up at Bakura. "How dare you!" she snarled.

"He lost. What are you going to do about it?" Bakura taunted.

Holly took Joey's duel disk and put it on. "Bring it on, bastard." She growled.

Shadows surrounded them. "You beat me with that crap deck and I'll release his soul. You don't, well, those two might as well be orphans." Bakura offered.

"Deal." The duel commenced and Holly beat him, but barely. As the shadows cleared, Holly passed out.

Holly woke up. She was lying on her bed alone. "Joey?" she asked.

"He's not awake yet." Atem said from her computer chair.

"Where is he?" Holly asked, getting up.

"In my bed. Did he lose?" Atem asked, pain in his eyes.

"Yes, but I won. Bakura should have returned his soul."

Atem laughed a humorless laugh. "Like Bakura would keep his word."

Yugi came downstairs. "He's awake."

Holly got up and followed Atem upstairs. Joey was sitting up in bed. "Holly!" he cried, hugging her. "How did you do it?"

"I beat him with your deck." Holly answered.

"My girl can duel." Joey grinned.

"You okay?" Holly asked.

"A little weak. But I'll be all right. How did you learn how to duel?" Joey asked.

"I saw you guys on the show and decided to learn. I've known how to from the beginning." Holly admitted.

"I think it's still cool. My girl can duel." Joey grinned.

Holly was challenged by the three guys and beat them all, even Seto and Atem. "Wow, she is good." Atem commented, impressed.

"Told you." Holly grinned.


	26. Infidelity

Chapter 26: Infidelity

Tension rose between Atem and Holly. By the time the youngest ones turned one, it had reached the boiling point.

One night, after the kids were put to bed, Atem pulled Holly into a kiss. "I can't." Holly shook her head.

"You can't or you want? Admit it, you want me." Atem demanded.

Holly shook her head in denial until he held her head still. "I can't betray Joey like that." She whispered.

"The kids are in bed and we can retire. Something wrong?" Joey asked, coming upstairs.

Atem dropped his hands. "We were just talking. Night, Holly."

"Night." Holly followed Joey downstairs.

"Did I miss something?" Joey asked, pulling his pajama top on.

"No, we were just talking about Abby." Holly lied.

"Oh, okay." Joey climbed into bed. "Night." He kissed her.

"Night." Holly fell asleep.

The next morning, Joey was walking Abby and Hunter when Bakura appeared again. "What do you want?" Joey demanded.

Bakura pulled out a gun. "I'm going to kill youl."

"I've survived a lot. It'll take a lot to kill me." Joey turned at the sound of Hunter crying.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"It's all right, baby girl." Joey soothed.

Bakura fired, hitting Joey in the side. Holly heard the shot and ran out to them. Bakura was gone when she arrived. Joey stood, clutching his side. Abby and Hunter were crying. "Joey, sit down." She advised.

Joey sat down as Holly handed him her cell phone. He called 911. "What now?" Joey panted.

"Keep talking." Holly told them, trying to get Abby and Hunter to stop crying.

"What do you want me to say?" Joey asked.

"Sing the alphabet for Abby." Holly encouraged.

"You know I can't sing. You do it." Joey told her, trying to stay conscious.

"Just do it, Joey." Holly told him.

Joey started to sing the alphabet. At k, he stopped. "Joey?" Holly asked, glancing at him. He'd passed out. "Joey, no! Stay with me, please!"

The ambulance arrived and took him away.

Joey was taken to surgery. He was awake by lunch. "Hey, honey." Holly smiled, coming in.

"Hey, babe." Joey greeted with a smile. "Now I can relate to Atem and Kaiba."

"It could have killed you." Holly sat on the bed. She took his hand.

"It'll be all right." Joey squeezed her hand.

"Don't smile. It's serious." Holly smacked his hand.

"I can't help smiling when I see you." Joey said, still smiling.

"That sounds cheesy." Holly sighed, shaking her head.

"Only for you, babe." Joey answered, kissing her.

That night, Atem came into the kitchen and found Holly on the phone. "Yes, do what you have to do." She told the person on the phone.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked, startling her as she hung up.

"His stitches busted and he bled a lot. They'll have to do surgery again." Holly sniffled.

"Can that happen?" Atem asked.

"The doctors said he got out of bed and fell. They found him on the floor unconscious. They said he might not make it." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Atem pulled her into a hug. "He'll be fine." He murmured against her cheek.

Holly pulled back, looking into his eyes. "You mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Hol, he's tough. He's been through a lot. His father once put him in a coma. He survived that." Atem pointed out.

"He is tough." Holly agreed, laughing a little. They locked eyes. "I can't do that to him, Atem."

"But can you tell me you don't want to?" Atem asked.

Holly sighed. "Of course I want to." She answered. "But-"

"Stop thinking about it." Atem interrupted, kissing her.

Holly gave in and kissed him back. He carried her to his room. They had sex.

Linda rolled over, kissing Seto's chest. "What are you doing?" Seto asked.

"I want you." Linda stretched up and kissed him. "Now."

"You learn well, honey." Seto grinned.

"You're a great sensei." Linda smiled.

Seto got on top of her. They made love.

Holly and Linda found that their period was late. They took their test on Linda's birthday. They were both pregnant. "Oh no…" Holly moaned.

"What's wrong?" Aren't you happy?" Linda asked.

"No. I cheated on Joey. He might not be the father of this baby." Holly looked at her, horrified.

"Cheated? With who?" Linda asked.

"Atem." Holly answered.

"Does Joey know?" Linda asked.

"No, and you can't tell him. I will." Holly begged.

"You better." Linda advised. "It tends to come out."

'"What comes out?" Joey asked, coming in the room.

"I need to talk to you." Holly led him downstairs. "I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" Joey hugged her.

"There's you were in the hospital, Atem was there for me. We had sex. Either one of you could be the father of this baby." Holly cringed, waiting for the explosion.

"You cheated on me?" Joey shouted angrily. "And you lied to me all this time?"

"I'm so sorry, Joey! It just happened." Holly answered, tears in her eyes.

"If you hadn't gotten pregnant, would you have told me?" Joey demanded.

"I don't know!" Holly cried.

"I should leave you. You deserve that much." Joey snapped, pacing.

Holly cried harder. "Let me make it up to you, please!" she begged.

Joey ran a hand through his hair, gripping the back hard. "Ugh, I don't know what to do!" he cried.

Holly got up and put her arms around his waist. He stiffened, but she refused to let go. "We have a beautiful little boy and maybe another little baby on the way. Let's not throw it all away because of what I did."

Holly felt a drop of moisture land on top of her head. She looked up and saw his eyes closed, tears streaming down his cheek. "I love you so much." Joey whispered.

"I love you, too." Holly whispered.

Joey backed away. "I've got to go."

"Go where?" Holly asked. "Joey!" she called when he ran upstairs. She ran after him and arrived as he pounded on Atem's door.

Atem opened the door. "What now?" he demanded.

"Holly's pregnant." Joey announced.

"Congrats. Why did you tell me?" Atem asked, although there was a small flicker of fear in his eyes.

"I know you slept with my wife." Joey growled, his hands balling into fists. "I know that baby could be yours."

"Are you going to hit me again?" Atem asked.

"No. I don't want to teach my son that. I don't want to put my wife through that again. But you better not touch my wife again or I'll kick your ass." Joey told him.

"So what are we going to do?' Atem asked.

"We'll hae to wait until the baby's born and do a DNA test." Holly told them. "Only way."

"I will never forgive you if you're the father. It should be my baby." Joey growled.

"I didn't force her to have se. She did it willingly." Atem pointed out.

"You took advantage of her. If you hadn't pressured her, she wouldn't have slept with you." Joey snapped.

"Believe what you want." Atem went back to bed and shut the door.

Joey led her downstairs. "We'll get through this." Joey promised.

"You mean that?" Holly asked.

"Yes." Joey lowered her onto the bed nextto him. "I love you.'

"I love you, too." Holly kissed him and they fell asleep.


	27. Amniocentesis

Chapter 27: Amniocentesis

Holly went to a doctor's appointment in November to tell the gender of the baby. Joey went with her, absolutely refusing to let Atem go.

"I'd like to d an amniocentesis to look for genetic diseases. It's up to you. It's-"

"I know what it is. Can you determine paternity with it?" Holly asked, while Joey looked blankly at her.

"Of course. We just need a blood sample from all involved." The doctor answered.

"I'll call Atem." Holly called Atem and he showed up a few minutes later.

"You can find out the father of her baby?" Atem asked the doctor.

"Yes. It'll take a week." The doctor performed the procedure and took blood from Atem and Joey. She did the sonogram. "It's a boy." She told them.

"You sure? Our son was a girl until he was born." Joey asked.

"With the test, we'll know for sure. I'll have it put on the results to tell you." The doctor said, handing the blood to a nurse.

"Thanks." Holly said. They left. Linda and Seto left the office too. "What did you find out?"

"It's another girl." Linda told them, excitedly.

A week passed and two manila envelopes arrived in the mail. Holly pulled out the sheets and looked at them both. "It's a boy and Joey's the father." She said, handing the papers to them. "Nothing wrong with the baby."

"Oh, that's great!" Joey hugged her. He touched her growing stomach. "Hey, little guy."

Holly giggled , stroking his hair. "He's all yours. Atem, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm relieved and disappointed. Relieved because you two are better off because of it. Disappointed because it would have been nice to have a little boy of my own." Atem answered sadly.

"Thank you." Joey hugged Atem. "We are better."

"That's good. I didn't mean to hurt you, Joey." Holly hugged Joey.

"I know, babe. I know." Joey kissed her.

"So who's the father?" Linda asked, coming in the living room.

"Joey's going to be a father to another little boy." Holly told her, smiling.

"I'm just glad he's mine." Joey smiled, his hand still on Holly's stomach.

"Congrats, Joey." Linda hugged him.

Holly and Linda woke up with contractions one night in early April. "It's time." Holly told Joey. Seto wouldn't wake up no matter how hard Linda shook him.

"I'll drive you." Joey told her. He led them to Holly's car and drove them toward the hospital. It was raining hard and Joey had to squint to see out the window. "It's horrible out there. Good day to go into labor." Joey joked.

Lights blinded them as their car collided with another, knocking them out.

Joey came to, groaning. His head was resting against the windshield. He looked at, realizing the red stain on it was his own blood. "Hol?" he asked, looking over at the passenger's seat. Holly's head was resting against the dashboard, blood in her hair. "Holly!" he cried, reaching over. He discovered his legs were pinned under the weight of the front of the car.

"Joey?" came a voice behind him.

"Linda, are you okay?" Joey asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"I think so. Is Holly?" Linda sounded frightened.

Joey heard Holly groan and sit up. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were in a wreck." Joey reached for his cell phone, but pain shot through his wrist. He reached for it with his other hand. He called 911.

"Uh oh." Holly said in a panicky voice.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, but even as he said it, he saw what she meant. Blood was staining her lap. "Shit." He muttered.

Paramedics arrived and took them to the hospital.

"Where's my wife?" Joey demanded as doctors examined him. He tried to turn his head, but a brace immobilized his neck. "Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"I'll go check on her, Mr. Wheeler." A nurse told him and disappeared.

"No sign of a neck injury." The doctor finally said, taking the brace off.

Next door, Linda was being treated. "Call my husband. He's at home."

"We will." A nurse told her.

The nurse returned to Joey. "She's going to have an emergency c-section. There was some bleeding that made it impossible to have a natural birth."

"Is the baby okay?" Joey asked.

"The baby's in distress, but they'll get him out as soon as they can."

"And Linda?" Joey asked.

"I'll go check." The nurse left again.

'Please, God. Let my wife and son be all right." Joey prayed silently.

"It's time to go to Labor and Delivery." The doctor told Linda.

"Your husband is on his way." The nurse told her.

"Thanks." Linda smiled weakly at her. "How's Holly?"

"She's in surgery. She'll have a c-section." A nurse told her. It was Joey's nurse.

"Is the baby okay?" Linda asked, concerned.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." The nurse assured her.

After Holly's surgery, a nurse found Joey, who was resting uneasily. "How is she?" Joey asked the second she came in.

"The baby's fine. 8 lbs 2 oz. boy. Holly however lost a lot of blood with the accident and surgery. They gave her a transfusion and she'll be fine."

"Can I see her?" Joey asked anxious to see her for himself.

"Rest and in a couple hours you can see them." The doctor told him. Joey fell into a fitful sleep.

Seto stepped out for the epidural this time and returned afterward.. "I'm sorry. I should have driven you." He worried for the fifth time.

"No harm done to me or the baby." Linda repeated again.

"But still. What if something had." Seto closed his eyes.

"Seto Kaiba, stop worrying. We should be worried about Holly, Joey, and their baby." Linda told him, touching his face.

"Get some sleep, honey." Seto encouraged, and from the look on his face, he was still worrying.

Linda nodded and fell asleep.

Joey was wheeled to the nursery and was allowed to hold his son. "Hey, little guy."

"We'll bring him to see Holly. She hasn't seen him either. He doesn't have a name yet." The nurse put the baby in the baby warmer and a nurse from the nursery wheeled the baby to the room.

"Joey?" Holly asked. She was pale and sitting up.

"Hey, babe. Look who we brought." Joey smiled at the sight of her.

"He's so cute!" Holly smiled as the nurse put the baby in her arms.

"Do you have a name for him? Cause I'm clueless." Joey admitted.

"I have one. What's your middle name?" Holly asked.

"Michael, why?" Joey asked.

"I will name him Joey Michael Wheeler Jr." Holly looked up at Joey for his reaction.

"You're naming him after me?" Joey asked, touching the baby's cheek with his good hand. The other was in a cast.

Holly smiled. "You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Hey, Joey Wheeler." Joey grinned from ear to ear.

Holly giggled. "Are you okay?" she asked, going serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A broken arm, a concussion, and sore legs for a while, but that's it." Joey shrugged.

"What about Linda?" Holly asked, concerned.

"She went to Labor and Delivery when she got here. I don't think anything's wrong with her." Joey answered.

"That's good." Holly yawned, handing the baby back. She fell asleep.

Linda woke up surrounded by doctors and nurses. "What's up?" she asked sleepily.

"It's time to push." The doctor told her.

After an hour of pushing, a cry pierced the silence. "A healthy baby girl!" the doctor said.

"7 lbs. 6 oz." the nurse announced.

"What's her name going to be?" Linda asked.

"Angel." Seto answered. "I bet she'll be a little devil, though."

"Angel, that's cute." Linda smiled, as the nurse handed the baby to her.

Holly was transferred to Linda's room. "Hey, what's your baby's name." Holly asked.

"Angel." Linda answered. "Yours?"

"Joseph Wheeler Jr." Holly answered.

"Bet he's happy." Linda grinned.

"He is." Holly smiled. Joey was wheeled in by Atem with Abby, Hunter, and Jasmine in his lap.

"Hey, kids." Holly greeted as Atem put Abby and hunter on her lap. Seto put Jasmine on Linda's lap. "You got a little brother."

"What's his name?" Abby asked.

"Same as your daddy Joey." Holly told her.

"Yeah, babe?" Joey asked.

"No, I was telling her his name." Holly explained. "This'll be fun." She grinned.

"Oh, okay." Joey ruffled Hunter's blond hair. "You gonna say something, buddy? You haven't said your first word yet."

"That's not right, is it?" Linda asked. "Jazzy said her first word months ago. She's saying three word sentences now."

"The doctor isn't worried. He said that he might not want to yet. He will eventually. He wants us to try to get him to vocalize what he wants. He just points." Holly explained.

Hunter pointed at the diaper bag. "What do you want, little buddy?" Joey asked.

"Cookie." Hunter said, clear as day.

"His first word is cookie?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Better than a cussword." Holly shrugged.

"Of course you can have a cookie." Atem said, reaching into the bag and handed him a cookie.

"You gonna have more babies?" Abby asked.

Holly choked. "Why would you say that?" she asked, surprised.

"I want a sister." Abby insisted.

"We'll see. I don't know if we'll have more." Holly answered. "Want me to braid your hair?"

"Yeah, piggy braids!" Abby turned so her backw as to Holly. Holly braided Abby's hair into two braids.

"There you go." Holly smiled.

"You look cute." Atem smiled, picking her up.

A nurse came in. "They need their rest. Everyone out."

"I'll see you later." Joey said, as the nurse started to wheel them out.

"Bye." Holly blew him a kiss. Joey caught it, grinning.

Atem waited while Abby and Hunter kissed Holly and walked them out. Linda kissed Jasmine and Seto walked her out.


	28. Taking it Easy

Chapter 28: Taking It Easy

Holly and Junior were released from the hospital a few days later. Joey was released the day after the birth, as well as Linda.

Joey arrived at the hospital room to find Holly hunched over. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just in pain." Holly panted.

"Can I do anything?" Joey asked, going over.

"You got a sledgehammer?" Holly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that make it worse?" Joey chuckled.

"Not if it's to the head." Holly sighed, straightening up. "You have to carry Junior because the doctor doesn't want time to lift more than five pound for six weeks."

"So no picking up any of the kids. Great." Joey picked Junior's bby seat and led the way out.

"Welcome home." Linda hugged her.

"Junior!" Abby came running over.

"Sh, he's sleeping." Holly knelt in front of her. "He needs his rest."

"Okay." Abby kissed his cheek and ran off.

"She's easy to please." Atem chuckled, coming in.

"Joey, go put Junior to bed. I want to talk to Atem." Holly told Joey.

" Better not get her pregnant while I'm gone." Joey muttered as he passed Atem.

"What's up?" Atem asked.

"I'm going to surprise Joey with two weeks of vacation. Linda will ask you this, too. Would you watch our kids?"

"Five kids? I don't know, Hol." Atem sighed.

"You've got Yugi, you've got my mom. You'll do fine." Holly assured him.

"Doesn't Junior take breastmilk?" Atem turned red.

"No, because of the pain killers I was on, I wasn't allowed to breastfeed. He's used to formula." Holly answered.

"What about Angel?" Atem asked.

"Also bottlefed. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"When are you going?" Atem asked.

"Six weeks. I want to be fully recovered before we go. I'll make sure you're ready before we leave.'

"Okay, Junior's down for a nap. Out like a light." Joey said, coming into the living room.

"Good. I wish babies would sleep at night as easily as they sleep during the day." Holly smiled.

"What were you guys talking about?" Joey asked.

"The kids. He just wanted an update on them." Holly answered.

Joey looked suspicious. "Uh huh, right. You two are up to something."

"I'm not up to something." Holly said innocently.

Abby came back, this time with Hunter and Yugi in tow. "Mommy, Hunter stinks."

"I'll take care of it." Joey picked Hunter up, wrinkling his nose. "You do stink, little buddy. I can't wait until you're out of diapers."

Holly giggled as Joey carried Hunter away.


	29. Vacation

Chapter 29: Vacation

June arrived and Holly began packing for their trip. Joey wandered in, raising an eyebrow. "You're leaving me? Cause you're supposed to pack your own clothes."

Holly laughed. "No, mine's over there." She pointed to two suitcases against the wall.

"What are we doing, going on vacation?" Joey joked. When she didn't answer, he said, "Is that what you've been hiding?"

"Two weeks in a location you'll find out later. With Linda and Seto." Holly admitted.

Joey groaned. "We have to vacation with rich boy?"

'Well duh, he's paying for it." Holly pointed out.

Joey sighed. "We do need a vacation. We didn't go on a honeymoon because we were in school still."

"And anyway, we'll be in a different condo." Holly promised.

"We'll be in a condo?" Joey asked, hopefully.

"Yep." Holly finished packing his suitcase. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Awesome." Joey grinned.

The next morning, Abby followed Holly around the house as she made last minute preparations. "Mommy, I wanna go!" she cried.

"Sorry, sweetie. This vacation is just for Mommy and daddy Joey. The next one we'll take you." Holly said, picking her up. To Atem, she said, "Protect the kids. If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive you."

"I will protect them with my life." Atem promised, taking Abby from her.

"I love you and your brothers." Holly kissed Abby's cheek. She kissed Hunter and Junior.

"All right, everything's in the car. We have to go." Joey said, coming in with Seto. He scooped Abby and Hunter up, hugging and kissing them. Then he picked Junior up and held him close. "I'll miss you guys." He whispered. Holly did the same.

"Let's go. We need to leave." Seto said impatiently after he and Linda kissed Jasmine and Angel.

"See you guys in two weeks. We'll call every night." Holly promised, heading out. "This'll be hard."

"You're not allowed to think about the kids, except to call them once a day." Joey instructed.

"Okay, okay." Holly sighed. She drove to the airport. The guys carried the suitcases to the check-in counter. The girls waited for them.

"We're going to Hawaii?" Joey asked excitedly, coming back.

"Yeah, it's the Paris of America." Holly grinned. "I've always wanted to go there."

"So have I." Joey smiled and hugged her. "Thanks."

They boarded the plane and it took off. They landed in California for a layover. "Ugh, last time we were in California, it didn't end well." Joey said.

"I know. It'll be fun this time. You will be leaving it soon." Holly led the way to the next gate.

The plane took off and landed in Hawaii. "Aloha." Holly greeted Joey with a kiss.

"Huh?" Joey asked blankly.

"Aloha means hello and goodbye in Hawaiian." Seto told Joey with an eye roll. "Stay right here, we'll get the bags."

"I can't believe we're here. I miss Jazzy already." Linda smiled sadly, after Joey and Seto walked off.

"I don't think it'll hurt to text Atem where we are." Holly took out her phone and texted Atem. She put it away before Joey and Seto returned.

"Let's get the cars and get out of here." Seto led them out and had the girls wait on the curb. Ten minutes later, two convertibles pulled up, one purple, one blue.

"You pick a purple one just for me?" Linda asked, as Seto got out of the purple one.

"I know how you like purple." Seto held the passenger door for her and she got in. He started putting bags into the trunk.

Joey held the passenger door open for Holly and she got in. He started putting bags in the trunk. He followed Seto to the condos. "Which one is ours?" Holly asked, as they got out of the cars.

"The right one." Seto said, pointing.

"Hey, let's go to the beach and get some rays." Holly suggested, as Seto and Joey brought the bags in.

"I like that idea. But first we better go grocery shopping. Otherwise, what will we eat?" Linda asked.

Holly and Linda drove to the grocery store and bought a week's worth of food. "We'll buy more next week." Holly told Joey, putting the food away in the fridge. "We're to meet Linda and Seto at the beach in ten minutes."

"Well, let's get dressed." Joey searched his bags for a pair of swim trunks and changed into them.

Holly changed into a bikini. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling.

"You gave birth two months ago? Doesn't look like it. I like the red color."

"Thank you." Holly beamed. She led the way out at the same time Linda and Seto came out. Linda was wearing a purple one-piece.

"See, she's wearing a bikini. You look great, Linds." Seto pointed out.

"I'm just not comfortable yet." Linda told him. "I'm so jealous, Hol."

"Just keep working and you'll get there" Holly encouraged.

"I know." Linda took Seto's hand and led him to the beach. Holly and Joey followed.

Holly laid out a towel and laid down on it. Linda did the same beside her. "Is that all you're going to do?" Seto asked, folding his arms across his bare chest.

"I'll get into the water later." Linda promised, putting sunglasses on.

"I'm going in the water." Joey jogged to the water. Seto followed.

"Hawaii is beautiful." Holly commented.

"Yeah, maybe we should go into the water." Linda sat up after five minutes. "Care to join me?"

"Okay, fine." Holly sat up with a sigh.

The girls ran into the water. Holly dunked. Joey. "Hey!" Joey complained, surfacing.

Holly giggled. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close. "We haven't been like this in a while."

"Oh, I can't wait to be closer." Joey whispered, kissing her neck.

"What do you think the kids are doing?" Holly wondered aloud.

Joey raised his head, looking at her. "You're killing me, Hol. You aren't supposed to think about the kids."

"I know. I just worry." Holly turned so her back was resting against his chest, resting her head against his shoulder. Joey wrapped his arms around his waist.

Linda was floating next to Seto, who watched her with interest. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Relaxing. Try it." Linda suggested.

"How do you do it?" Seto asked.

"You don't know how to float?" Linda asked. "Just lay back and let yourself float to the surface."

Seto tried it. "Like this?" he asked.

"Perfect." Linda smiled. "Hold your breath."

"Why?" Seto asked. His eyes widened at the wicked look on Linda's face. "Don't you-" He held his breath in time as Linda dunked his head. He came up, fuming. "Why you little-"

Seto chased Linda onto the beach where he tackled her to the sand. "What are you going to do with me, Mr. Kaiba." Linda asked breathily.

In response, Seto whispered in her ear. "That is an inappropriate thing to say to lady." Linda said, pretending to be offended.

"Does that mean you don't want to?" Seto asked.

Linda looked over in time to see Joey and run by with Holly following. "I want that." She pointed.

Seto stood up and scooped her into his arms. He headed to the condo. The couples made love. They fell asleep.

Holly woke up a couple hours later to her phone ringing. "Hello?" she asked, sleepily.

"You sound tired. Isn't it in the afternoon there?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, you don't want to know." Holly yawned.

"Okay, the kids want to say goodnight before they got to bed." Atem sounded awkward.

"Let me wake Joey up." Holly shook Joey. "Honey, the kids are on the phone." She murmured.

"Huh?" Joey jerked awake. "They are?"

Holly put the phone on speaker. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" they heard Abby scream.

"Hey, princess. We can hear you just fine. You don't need to scream." Holly smiled.

"Hey, Hunter, can you hear me?" Joey asked.

"You gotta say yes, they can't see you nod." They heard Atem say quietly.

Holly and Joey giggled as they heard Hunter say, "Yes, Daddy."

"Ha! He said Daddy first." Joey whispered.

Holly shushed him. "Hunter, are you being good?" she asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Hunter answered.

"He's being as much of an angel as your son can be." They heard Atem chuckle.

"I heard that, Atem." Joey growled, but he was laughing, too.

"Are you guys missing us?' Holly asked.

"I miss you a lot! More than Hunter!" Abby declared.

"Nuh uh." Hunter retorted.

"Enough, you two." Holly ordered.

"Mommy?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Holly asked.

'Are you going to make sand castles?" Abby asked.

"We haven't yet, but we will." Holly promised. "And we'll take pictures.

"Okay." Abby said happily.

"Time for bed. Say good night, kids." Atem told them.

"Nightie!" Abby and Hunter hollered.

"Night. We'll be home before you know it." Holly promised.

"Night, Abbby, night little buddy. Give your brother a kiss for us." Joey told them.

"I'll let you guys go. Talk to you tomorrow." Atem hung up.

"Now where were we?" Joey asked, rolling on top of her.

Next door, Linda got a phone call. "It's Atem." She said. She answered it. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, putting him on speaker phone.

"I just finished talking to Holly and Joey and someone wants to say goodnight ."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Jazzy squealed.

"Hey, sweetie, you being good?" Linda asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Jazzy answered.

"Hey, Jazz, you miss us?" Seto asked.

"Uh huh, lots." Jazzy answered.

"We'll be home before you know it. We'll see you soon." Linda told her.

"I love you." Jazzy said.

Linda teared up. "We love you too."

"I better put her to bed. "Night." Atem hung up.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"That was the first time she said that. She's growing up so fast." Linda bowed her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay. You knew it would happen." Seto laughed, hugging her.

"I know." Linda sighed.

The next morning, the two couples went to the beach again and made sand castles. "Next time, we definitely have to take the kids here. They'll love this place." Holly said, brushing sand off he.

"Maybe in a couple of years so Junior and Angel can enjoy it." Linda answered.

"Smile, ladies." Joey held up a camera and snapped the picture.


	30. Return Home

Chapter 30: Return Home

"I'm going to miss this place. It's so beautiful." Holly sighed. Their vacation was over and they were packing.

"But we have to get back to our kids." Linda reminded her.

"I know. Let's go." Holly finished packing and Joey and Seto carried the bags to the car.

When they arrived in Kansas City again, Abby ran for Holly, Hunter ran for Joey, and Jasmine ran for Linda. "Oh, we missed you so much." Holly hugged Abby.

"They really missed you guys." Atem answered, giving Holly and Joey a hug.

"When do we go?" Abby asked.

"Not for a while. We want Junior and Angel to enjoy it. We'll wait a couple years." Holly told her.

Abby pouted. "We promise to go some day." Joey promised.

"Okay." Abby said sullenly.

"Let's go home." Joey set Hunter down and walked to the car. "Hey, where's Junior?" he asked.

"He's with Yugi. I couldn't handle two babies and these little monsters." Atem said. To Linda, he said, "Angel's with him, too."

Holly drove home with Atem in the back seat with the kids and Joey in front. Seto and Linda drove in their car, which Atem drove. "I can't wait to see Junior." Holly told Joey.

"Me too. We missed two weeks of his little life." Joey sighed. "Although it was fun."

Holly nodded. "It was." She smiled at him.

Joey got a text message. "Who's that?" Holly asked.

"Oh, Yugi checking on us." Joey lied, checking the text.

"We're home." Holly pulled into the driveway behind Linda. Joey got out of the car and headed to the street. "Hey, where are you going?" Holly asked.

"For a walk, I'll be back." Joey promised. He returned, kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Holly watched him leave. "Is he acting weird to you?"

"Before that? Yes, he is?" Atem got out of the car and helped her get the kids and bags inside.

Joey stopped a block away. "Bakura, where are you?" he demanded.

Bakura came from behind a tree, aiming a gun at him. "This is your execution. Get on your knees facing away from me or I'll shoot you and go kill your wife." Bakura ordered.

Holly showed up as Joey knelt down in front of Bakura. "Hol, run!" Joey's voice cracked.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her much. But she can watch this." Bakura aimed the gun at the back of Joey's head.

"No, please don't!" Holly begged.

"Too bad." Bakura fired, knocking Joey forward onto his front. He ran off, firing off a shot at Holly that missed.

"Joey!" Holly cried, hurrying over. She rolled him over on his back, cradling his head in her lap. She called 911. She felt for a pulse and breathing. His pulse was weak and his breathing was shallow. "Don't die on me, Joey."

The paramedics arrived and took Joey to the hospital.

"He was shot in the head?" Linda asked at the hospital. She'd driven Holly after she'd returned.

"Bakura shot him executioner-style. I don't know if he'll make it. I mean, it's the head."

"You have to have faith. He's tough. He'll claw his way back." Linda hugged her.

A nurse came out. "Are you Joey Wheeler's wife?" she asked.

"How is he?" Holly asked, standing up.

"He's still alive. The bullet went through the left side of his brain. The surgeons will go through the nose and remove the bullet like it was a tumor. There's a good chance he'll die. He's in a coma right now."

Holly nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Sure. They'll be taking him to surgery soon." The nurse led her to a trauma room. "She's his wife." She explained Joey had a tube down his throat.

Holly went to his side. "How likely is it he'll survive surgery?" she asked.

"20%." The doctor answered. "Maybe less."

Tears streamed down Holly's cheeks. "I love you, Joey." She kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you."

"We have to go." The doctor said. A nurse shooed her out.

Linda hugged her again when she came out. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"Only 20% chance he'll survive. I said my goodbyes."

"How is he?" Atem asked, coming in with Yugi following.

"Who's watching the kids?" Holly asked.

"Of all things, Seto." Yugi went over and hugged her. "Please tell me he's alive still." He begged her.

"He's still alive. But there's only a 20% chance he'll survive surgery." Holly answered.

Atem made a wordless cry of pain, slumping into a chair. "Where is he now?" Yugi asked, close to losing it himself.

"He's in surgery. You guys can't lose it or I'll lose it." Holly sat next to Atem.

Hours later, Joey was wheeled out of surgery. Holly, Atem, and Yugi went into the room. Joey's head was wrapped in gauze. "Hey, Joey. I don't know if you can hear me, but keep fighting. I can't raise three kids on my own. I need you."

"You won't be alone. I'll be there." Atem promised.

"Me too." Yugi nodded.

"Thank you." Holly leaned against Atem for support.

"We'll all be there for you." Linda promised.

The doctor came in, checking a machine and sighed. "His brain is barely functioning. He might not wake up."

"Can he hear us?" Yugi asked.

"I can't say for sure. Time will tell how this turns out. I'd say your goodbyes now, just in case." The doctor told them.

"Can the kids see him?" Holly asked.

"Not a good idea. It might traumatize them." Atem pointed out.

"What if he dies before they can?" Holly asked, sniffling.

"He's not going to die." Atem said automatically. "Look, we have to protect our daughter and your sons."

"You're right." Holly nodded. "I have to stay strong for my kids."


	31. Clawing His Way Back

Chapter 31: Clawing His Way Back

Two days passed without improvement. Holly insisted on being on his left side. "Why are you his left side?" Atem asked.

"His brain was injured on the left side. Therefore, he would have trouble moving his right hand. If he's going to show signs of life, it'll be on his left side." Holly looked down suddenly at his left hand. "He moved it."

"What?" Yugi asked, as Linda hurried out.

"Joey? Can you hear me?" Atem asked.

A doctor and two nurses came in as Joey opened his eyes. "Mr. Wheeler, blink twice if you can hear me." Joey blinked twice. "Good. Can you move your right hand.

Holly watched Joey's right hand, but it didn't move. The doctor didn't look worried. "Can you move your left hand?" the doctor asked again.

"He squeezed mine." Holly told him.

"Good job. You can't breathe on your own yet. You were shot in the head. You are lucky to be alive. Do you know who this woman is?" the doctor asked.

Joey blinked twice. "Oh thank God!" Holly cried, kissing his forehead.

Joey's eyes closed again. "It's a good sign that he woe up. He has a long way to go." The doctor explained.

"Thank you, doctor." Holly hugged Atem, Yugi, and Linda.

Joey was on a ventilator for a week. When Holly, Atem, and Yugi came in one morning, he was awake and sitting up. There was only a gauze pad on the back of his head and his hair was just growing back. A nurse was using sign language with Joey, who used his left hand to sign back. "When did he learn sign language?" Holly asked, going over.

"I've been teaching him a little." The nurse explained. "It helps with language. Some, like two-handed signs, he has to spell, but since he can't speak yet, it's his only form of communication."

"Right, since he is right-handed." Holly nodded. "He can't write either."

Joey signed, 'I love you.'

"I love you too, honey." Holly kissed him. She took his left hand and squeezed it. "You're getting better. You will be able to do whatever you put your mind to."

Joey signed, 'Kids.'

"They're fine. Atem won't let me bring them." Holly glared at Atem.

"I think it'll scare them." Atem told Joey.

Joey signed, 'Please?'

Atem sighed. "I guess since you are doing better. Yugi would you get the kids?"

"I'll call Linda to bring them." Yugi stepped out of the room.

"Joey, I like the haircut on you. Very handsome." Holly smiled.

Joey signed, "Thank you.'

"How are we going to explain why he can't talk?" Atem askekd.

"We'll just say his injury robbed him of his voice. I honestly don't know. I'm tired of explaining why they can't see him."

Five minutes later, Linda showed up with Abby and Hunter. "Daddy!" Hunter exclaimed as Holly lifted him up onto the bed.

Joey reached over and ruffled Hunter's hair with his left hand.

Atem lifted Abby onto the bed. "Daddy Joey, say something."

"Kids, Daddy can't. When he got hurt, he lost his voice." Holly explained. "But he loves you."

"Daddy?" Hunter asked suddenly. Joey had gone rigid.

"Oh crap, get the kids out of here!" Atem ordered. They got the kids off the bed as Joey started seizing. "Get the doctor." Holly told Yugi, trying to keep Joey on the bed.

Yugi ran out of the room as Linda took the kids out. "This was a bad idea. Bringing the kids." Atem muttered.

"We didn't know this was going to happen." Holly shot back.

The doctor and two nurses arrived as Joey went still in Holly's arms. "What happened?" the doctor asked.

"He had a seizure." Holly explained. "What caused it?"

"The bullet." The doctor replied. "How long did it last?"

"Thirty seconds, maybe." Holly answered.

"Has he woken up?" the doctor shined a light in Joey's eyes.

Joey groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked in shock at being in Holly's arms. Holly got his head back on the pillow.

"Joey, you had a seizure." The doctor told him.

"Is it just a one-time thing or will he have it always?" Holly asked.

"He could have it for the rest of his life or just for a while. We won't know. Brain injuries are tough and for someone to survive a gunshot wound to the head isn't common, so we don't know how he will be affected." The doctor explained.

"I'll be here for you." Holly kissed him. "Wait, when he goes home, what do I do if he has a seizure?"

"We'll tell you that when he goes home. We still have a couple months before then." The doctor patted Joey's hand and left.

"I'm glad you're okay. You scared me." Holly took his left hand. "I wonder when you can use your right hand."

Joey shrugged his shoulder.

A couple weeks later, Holly came into the hospital room one morning to find Joey working with a nurse on moving his right arm and leg. "Oh hi, Mrs. Wheeler. Wait until you see this. Joey?" the nurse asked. Joey had had two more seizures since the shooting.

Joey seemed to struggle to speak. "I…love…you." He said finally.

Holly's eyes widened. "Did he just say-?"

"Yes. We've been working on that. He can say about twenty words so far and working on more." The nurse answered. "Show her what else you can do."

Joey reached over and squeezed her hand with his right hand. "Hi, Holly."

Holly kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you." Joey said again.


	32. Recovery

Chapter 32: Recovery

Joey was released from the hospital in September. Holly helped him into the wheelchair. "Thanks." Joey said. Words were coming to Joey easier. The seizures had occurred once a week.

Holly wheeled Joey out. She saw there was long scar across the back of Joey's head. "The kids really miss you."

"What are their names again?" Joey asked.

"You forgot again?" Holly sighed as Joey nodded. "Abby, Hunter, and Junior."

"Oh, right." Linda, Atem, and Yugi were waiting at the exit. "Hi, guys."

"So glad you're doing better." Linda hugged him.

"Thanks." Joey smiled. Atem and Yugi reached out to help him get in the car, but he shrugged them off. "I can do it." He stood up and limped to the car. Holly opened the door for him. Joey got in and Holly shut the door.

They got into the car and drove home. Abby and Hunter were waiting for them. "Daddy!" Hunter cried, hugging Joey's legs.

"Hey, little buddy." Joey sat on the couch and Holly put the kids on the couch beside him.

"You better?" Hunter asked.

"Getting there." Joey ruffled Hunter's hair with his right hand.

"I'd say you're doing just fine." Holly said, kissing him.

"Daddy Joey, you missed Hunter's birthday." Abby frowned.

"Yeah." Hunter copied Abby.

"Sorry guys." Joey kissed their foreheads.

"I have an excellent idea!" Holly exclaimed. "I'll be right back."

"What was that about?" Abby asked as Holly hurried into the kitchen, dragging Linda along.

"Dunno." Joey shrugged.

At dinner, Holly served macaroni and cheese with little hot dogs in it. "My favorite!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I know. I made it just for you. What do you say?" Holly asked.

"Thank you, Mommy." Hunter grinned at her.

"Save room for cake." Holly sat down next to Joey and started eating.

"This is kid food. Why do I have to eat it?" Seto asked.

"It's that or make your own." Holly told him.

"Fine." Seto grumbled, eating the food.

"Kaiba can't cook!" Atem laughed.

"I can cook. I just don't want to. I'm too hungry." Seto answered.

When Joey was done, he got up. "I can take it." Holly offered.

"I'm not a baby." Joey snapped. He headed to the sink and set it in the sink to wash it. He clutched his head. "Hol…" he gasped.

Holly hurried over as he collapsed into a seizure. "What's Daddy Joey doing?"

"Atem, take the kids into the living room to eat." Holly ordered.

Atem led the kids into the living room as Joey went still. "Joey, can you hear me?" Holly asked, putting a pillow Linda gave her under his head.

Joey jerked awake, trying to sit up. "What happened?" he asked, disoriented.

"Relax, you had a seizure." Holly said, as he fell back onto the pillow.

"Did they see?" Joey asked.

"Yes."

"Damnit." Joey muttered, closing his eyes.

Atem came in. "Does he need to go to the hospital?" he asked.

"No, the doctor said if he stops breathing to take him." Holly answered.

"I feel fine, Holly." Joey insisted.

"At least take a nap in your bed." Holly suggested.

"Fine." Joey grumbled. Atem and Seto helped him to his feet. Holly led the way as Joey made his way slowly downstairs.

"Night." Holly kissed him, tucking him in.

"Night." Joey's eyes closed.

Holly headed upstairs. "Mommy, is Daddy Joey okay?" Abby asked.

"He's fine." Holly said automatically.

"I want cake." Hunter demanded.

"Joey won't be happy if we eat it without him." Atem pointed out.k

"He'll get some when he wakes up. I'll get you guys a piece." Holly headed into the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Abby asked.

"What's up, princess?" Atem asked, putting her on his lap.

"Why aren't you with Mommy?" Abby asked.

Atem sighed as Holly came in. "Well, your mom just fell for daddy Joey. We decided to end it." Atem answered.

"We?" Holly raised an eyebrow, setting the pieces of cake in front of the kids. They began eating, ignoring the adults.

"She didn't have to know I dumped you." Atem pointed out.

"It was a mutual decision." Holly countered.

"Will you get me a piece?" Atem asked.

Holly crossed her arms. "You know where it is."

Atem headed into the kitchen. Holly picked Junior up. "Hey, little guy. You're getting so big."

"He's cute. Both boys look like their dad." Atem commented, coming in with a piece of cake.

"Abby looks like me." Holly agreed with a nod.

"Which is not a bad thing." Atem smiled down at his daughter.

An hour later Joey came upstairs while the kids were napping in Atem's bed. "Where's the kids?" he asked.

"Asleep. Want some cake?" Holly asked.

"Your cake? Heck yeah." Joey grinned as he sat down on the couch.

Holly went into the kitchen and came back, handing him a piece of cake. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded.

"Good. I love you." Holly kissed him. She snuck a swipe of his cake.

"I caught you." Joey caught her hand midway to her mouth and licked her finger. "Nice try."

Holly giggled. "I'm glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back." Joey nodded with a smile. "And I love you, too."


	33. Returning the Favor

Chapter 33: Returning the Favor

Seto was walking with the three kids one evening when he spotted a car careening toward them. "Go guys, move!" he ordered, panicky. It was October.

The three kids got out of the way in time, but Seto wasn't so lucky and the car hit him, knocking him to the ground. The car sped off.

"Seto!" Abby shook him. "I'll get Mommy."

"Wait for me!" Hunter and Jasmine exclaimed, hurrying after her. Abby pounded on the front door. "Mommy!" Hunter shouted.

Holly opened the door. "What's wrong?" she asked, but as she asked it, she spotted Seto under the light. "Linds, come quick! Kids get inside. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mommy." Abby nodded, leading the other two inside.

Holly hurried to Seto's side with Linda behind her. "I think he got hit by a car." Holly said.

"Seto, wake up." Linda knelt beside him as Holly called 911. Paramedics arrived and took him away.

Joey and Atem arrived as Holly and Linda waited for word on Seto. "How is he?" Atem asked.

"I don't know. They haven't said." Linda sniffled.

"I talked to the kids. It seems Kaiba got them out of the way before a car hit him." Atem told her.

Linda began crying. "He can't die." She blubbered.

A nurse came out. "Mrs. Kaiba?" she asked.

"How is he?" Linda asked.

"He's going to surgery. He's got a cracked skull, four broken ribs, a broken pelvis, and internal bleeding. The surgery is to repair the internal bleeding.

"Will he be all right?" Linda asked.

"If he survives surgery." The nurse nodded. "You can wait for him upstairs."

They headed upstairs. Hours later, a nurse came to them. "He survived surgery. He will wake up any time now. You can see him now." The nurse led the way.

They followed the nurse into the room. Seto's eyes opened as Linda entered the room. "Hey." She said, going over.

"Hi." Seto seemed confused.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked, concerned.

"Who are you?" Seto asked.

Linda was surprised. "You don't know?" Seto shook his head. "I'm your wife, Linda. Do you know who you are?"

"No, who am I?" Seto asked.

"Your name is Seto Kaiba." Linda told him.

"He must have amnesia. I'll tell the doctor." The nurse left.

"Amnesia? When will I get my memories back?" Seto asked.

"It should come back soon." Linda promised.

The nurse returned with a doctor. "Do you remember anything about yourself?" he asked.

"She's my wife Linda and I'm Seto. But she told me that." Seto said.

"Your memories may come back." The doctor told him after an examination.

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"You were hit by a car. The kids are all right, though." Linda answered.

Seto's eyes went huge. "We have kids?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, two and six months. Both girls." Linda answered, showing him on her phone. "Jasmine and Angel. You saved Jasmine."

"And you saved my daughter and son." Holly said, coming over.

"Who are you?" Seto asked.

"Holly, Linda's best friend." Holly answered.

"Oh." Seto's attention was averted as Yugi came in with Jasmine and Angel. "Is that the kids?" Seto asked as Yugi set them on the bed.

"Yes, this pretty girl is Jasmine. And this is Angel."

"Hi, Daddy." Jasmine hugged him.

"Hi." Seto seemed lost.

"Daddy needs his rest." Linda told her.

"Night, Daddy." Linda put her down and kissed Seto.

"Yeah, later." Seto nodded, wincing.

"I'll see you later." Linda led the way out.

Seto was released a week later. When they arrived home, Atem asked, coyly, "How are you going to get inside?"

"You're going to help me." Seto growled.

"Say please." Atem folded his arms.

"Why should I?" Atem asked.

"Looks like his personality's still there?" Linda chuckled.

"Do you want in or not?" Atem asked.

"Fine, please?" Seto asked.

Yugi and Atem helped him into the house while Linda brought the wheelchair in. They set him gently in the chair, but Seto still hissed in pain. "Watch it." He growled.

"I'm sorry, we tried to be gentle." Yugi said.

"Never mind, help me to bed." Seto wheeled himself to his old room. Linda followed.

Joey came in. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, do you remember what tomorrow is?" Holly asked.

"Duh, it's Junior's birthday." Joey grinned.

Holly frowned. "No, it's our anniversary. Junior's birthday is in April. You feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Really, our anniversary's tomorrow?" Joey asked, disbelieving.

"I'm sure of it. Three years." Holly nodded.

"Oh." Joey said.

"I think your memory is getting as bad as Seto's." Holly shook her head.

"Seto's asleep. I wonder what I should do about the anniversary tomorrow. Of course he doesn't remember." Linda seemed unsure.

"Ignore it, you can't be mad at him for having amnesia." Holly reasoned.

"I will." Linda nodded.

After breakfast the next morning, Seto surprisd Linda by handing her a jewelry box. "You remembered?" Linda asked hopefully.

"I found it and it had your name and today's date on it." Seto explained.

"Oh, okay. You probably bought it before the accident." Linda nodded, trying to hide the tears.

"I upset you." Seto realized.

"It's not your fault. You don't remember." Linda assured him.

"Look, I may not remember my love for you, but I don't want to hurt you." Seto took her hand. "I'm sorry for all this."

Seto gasped at once, his eyes closing. "Seto? Are you okay?"

"I remember a tournament. A card tournament. On an island." Seto answered, opening his eyes.

"You remember Duelist Kingdom. It's a start." Linda smiled.

"Joey, where's my present?" Holly asked expectantly.

"I didn't even remember it was coming up. I'll make it up to you." Joey promised.

"How?" Holly asked.

Joey led her downstairs. They made love.


	34. Birthdays and Memories

Chapter 34: Birthdays and Memories

Over the months, Seto's memory slowly returned, By Junior and Angel's first birthday, most of his memories had returned. But not his love for Linda. Joey continued to have seizures.

Linda and Holly were decorating the place while Joey and Seto watched. As the girls disappeared into the kitchen, Joey asked, "How can you not love your wife? I was in a coma and I still loved her."

"I don't remember those feelings. I remember the memories of being with her, but it's like watching a movie." Seto smiled at Linda asshe came in.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Joey aked as Linda left again.

"No, of course not. Why?" Seto asked. "I mean, she's attractive, but I don't think that'll help."

"Just try it." Joey suggested.

"I will." Seto stood up and met Linda at the door. "Oh, sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." Linda smiled.

Seto leaned in and touched her lips to hers. Linda stiffened as he pulled her close. When he broke the kiss, he opened his eyes. "I remember. I love you."

"Really?" Linda asked hopefully.

Seto kissed her again. "Really, I'm back."

"Oh, sorry guys. I forgot the ice cream. I have to go to Walmart." Holly squeezed past Linda and Seto.

"I'll go." Joey offered.

"Okay." Holly led the way out.

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" Joey asked, as she drove.

"What? No, I'm not. Just ice cream." Holly giggled. She pulled into a parking space and got out. "Joseph?"

"Babe, you know I go by Joey." Joey said, getting out of the car.

"No, I know him." Holly pointed to a tall male, pushing carts. "Joseph, is that you?" the male had light brown hair.

"Oh my God, Holly!" Joseph exclaimed, hugging her. "What have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Well, I had ababy, got married and had two more." Holly blushed. "Four, two, and one."

"Who is he?" Joey asked.

"We dated a couple months freshman year. Joseph, this is my husband Joey." Holly explained.

"If you had a baby four years go, when did you meet?" Joseph asked.

"Summer before sophomore year. He's not the father of the four-year-old. What have you been up to?" Holly asked.

"Got a girlfriend and going to college. That's it." Joseph said. "I better get back to work. Nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, it was nice." Holly nodded. She took a cart and headed inside with Joey following.

"What else are we getting?" Joey asked.

"Do you want to carry the ice cream all over the s ore?" Holly asked.

"Okay, okay!" Joey grumbled.

Holly picked out chocolate ice cream and paid for it.

"Mommy, you're back!" Abby cried, hugging her knees as she came in. "Got ice cream?"

"Yeah, I'll serve it. Go sit down with your brothers." Holly went into the kitchen.

"Guess what I found out." Joey told Atem, taking Junior by the hands and helping him walk. Holly rolled her eyes.

"What did you find out?" Atem asked.

"We met an old boyfriend and she really likes tall guys." Joey answered.

"Of course, when you're barely 5'1", it's hard to find shorter men. By the way, it makes me feel safe. I've got my own short men." Holly smiled at Hunter as she ruffled Junior's blond hair. Junior whined. "Would you guys help me bring the cake and ice cream in?"

Atem and Joey brought plates in for Abby and Hunter and Holly brought Junior's. Then they brought their own. Linda brought cake in for Jasmine and Angel.

"The cake's good, Mommy." Abby complimented.

"Thank you." Holly smiled.

"You do make the best cake. So moist." Joey agreed, winking at her.

Holly giggled. She saw that Junior had chocolate frosting and cake all over his face. "Joseph Michael." She sighed.

"What?" Joey asked indignantly. "I didn't do anything."

"I'm talking to your son." Holly went to the bathroom and returned with a wash cloth. She washed the toddler's face. "He eats like you, too."

"Hey!" Joey complained while the adults snorted into their cake. "Not cool, Hol."

"I'm just teasing you." Holly giggled.

"Babe?" Joey asked that night as they were laying in bed.

"Yeah?" Holly raised herself onto her arm and looked at him.

"Do you think we could, you know." Joey asked suggestively.

"Do what?" Holly asked.

Joey kissed her, cupping her chin in his hand. "Oh." Holly said, as she broke the kiss. "Okay." They made love.

"Hey, I was thinking," Seto said, as they got dressed for bed.

"About what?" Linda asked.

"Well, since I have my memories back maybe we could get in bed."

"Get in bed? You'll have to give me a bigger hint than that." Linda told him, smiling.

Seto kissed her, pressing her against the wall. "I see." Linda answered, putting a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Linda led him to bed. They made love.


	35. The Plans

Chapter 35: The Plans

Holly and Linda found out they were pregnant in May. "Uh oh." Holly muttered.

"You didn't sleep with Atem again, did you?" Linda asked.

"What? Hell, no. I'm not making that mistake twice. But this will make four kids. There's no room for seven kids in this house." Holly told her.

"We need to tell them." Linda urged. "They have a right to know."

"Tell us what?" Joey asked, coming in with Seto.

"We're pregnant." Holly told them.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Joey asked.

"I deserved that." Holly conceded. "I know it's yours. I have not slept with anyone since Atem, including Atem.

"What about me?" Atem asked, coming up behind Joey and Seto.

"The girls are pregnant again." Joey told him.

"It's not mine." Atem said defensively, holding up his hands.

"I know. Holly told me." Joey nodded.

"How are we going to have seven kids in the house?" Linda asked.

"We'll manage." Seto answered.

Holly and Linda's first appointment came in June. The doctor listened for a heartbeat. "Huh." She said.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked, concerned.

"I hear two heartbeats." The doctor said, looking at them.

"Are you sure it's not her heartbeat?" Joey asked.

The doctor leveled him a look. I know it's not. It's too fast. You're having twins."

"Twins?" Holly asked, as Joey passed out.

"Yes. I'd say you're eight weeks. Your due date is February 2nd." The doctor told her.

"Joey, are you okay?" Holly asked as she sat up. Joey opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Joey nodded. They left.

Next door, Linda was having the same exam. "You're having twins." The doctor told her.

"What?" Linda asked as Seto passed out.

"Twins. Looks like you're eight weeks. Your due date is February 2nd." The doctor told her.

Seto sat up while Linda got dressed. "Did she say twins?" he asked.

"Yep. You okay?" Linda asked.

"I'm fine." Seto said. They left.

"Twins?" Susan asked, when she got home from work that night.

"That was what the doctor said." Holly aid. Linda nodded.

"I don't know how we're going to do this." Susan paced the room.

"We'll managed." Holly promised.

"Joey, can I talk to you?" Seto asked, not looking at his wife, who turned, wide-eyed at him.

Joey looked surprised too, but followed him. "What's up?"

Set spun to face him. "I bought the property next door." He said bluntly.

"Congrats, you proved you're more successful than me." Joey said hautily.

"I'm going to build a house on it. Big enough for both families. If you want to live with us." Seto shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You want us to live with you?" Joey asked, incredulous.

"Yes. It will make our wives happy. And our kids are fond of each other. And your kids like me and my kids like you." Seto answered.

"And it'll be good for Atem, he'll still be able to see Abby any time he wants to." Joey grinned. "You have a deal, Kaiba."

"Call me Seto." Seto told him.

Joey gave him a strange look. "I think hat accident mighta knocked a few screws loose."

"No, I mean it. We need to be friends because our wives are." Seto rolled his eyes. "Don't tell the girls yet about the house. I want it to be a surprise."

"If all of us live there, we'll need-"

"Fourteen rooms. One for each couple, one for each kid, and three spare." Seto interrupted him.

"Wow. When will it be ready?" Joey asked.

"Sadly, a year. We'll have to go a few months cramped." Seto answered.

"We're already cramped." Joey muttered.

"I know. Maybe if I hire more workers, it'll get done faster." Seto went off to call someone.

"What was that about?" Holly asked, appearing behind him.

Joey spun around, looking guilty. "Oh he just wanted to tell me…um…someone bought the property next door. Probably some restaurant." Joey shrugged.

"You're acting weird. Is it because of the news?" Holly asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nah, I'm fine with that. Two more to love. Maybe we'll get a girl this time." Joey kissede her.

"I think it's time to tell the kids." Holly said, leading him into the kitchen. "Abby, Hunter, Junior, come here."

The kids followed them into the living room and sat on the couch. "What is it, Mommy? Hunter asked.

"Well, we found out some news today. We're having two new babies." Holly announced.

"Will they be girls?" Abby asked hopefully.

"Maybe. We don't know yet." Holly smiled.

"I hope they're boys." Hunter grumbled.

Joey laughed. "It's not so bad having a little sister. I had one."

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. She even saved my life once." Joey told him. "If she hadn't, you and your brother wouldn't exist." He glanced at Holly, who was crying. "Horomones?" he guessed. Holly nodded sniffling.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Abby asked.

"Mommies get emotional when they are having a baby." Joey explained.

Hunter got off the couch and went over, hugging her legs. "It's okay." Holly wiped her eyes as she ruffled his hair.


	36. Moving Day

Chapter 36: Moving Day

September arrived with Abby's first day of kindergarten. "I don't want to go!" Abby complained, as Holly dressed her. "I wanna stay home with you."

"Try it. I bet you'll love it. You'll learn a whole bunch of new things. Will you try it for me?" Holly asked.

"Okay." Abby turned so Holly could braid her hair.

"Ready to go?" Atem asked, poking his head in.

"Almost." Holly finished braiding Abby's hair ad headed out. Atem drove the long winding road to the elementary school.

"Is this where you went to school?" Atem asked.

"First through fifth grade. My mom worked too much to handle half day of kindergarten so I went to one south of the river." Holly explained.

"I don't want to go if Mommy didn't." Abby folded her arms across her chest.

"I went to kindergarten. You'll like your teacher." Holly promised.

"Hmph." Abby grumbled.

Atem pulled into the parking lot. They led Abby by the hand to the classroom. "Here we are."

"Are those blocks?" Abby asked, eyes bright as a woman approached them.

"Who is this?" the woman asked, looking down at Abby, who was looking around her.

"Abby Mutou." Holly answered.

"Hi, Abby. I'm Mrs. Jacobs." The woman introduced.

"Say hi, Abby." Atem reminded her.

"Hi." Abby said distractedly.

"Go on in." Mrs. Jacobs told her.

"Say bye to us." Atem picked her up and she kissed her parents and Atem set her down. She ran off. They headed home.

Abby came home while Holly was napping. Atem brought her downstairs to Holly's room and set her on the bed. "Mommy, guess what?"

Holly woke up, yawning. "What's up, sweetie?" she asked, sleepily.

"I had fun. Thanks, Mommy." Atem hugged her.

"You're welcome." Holly looked up at Atem. "Thanks for picking her up."

"No problem." Atem smiled.

Holly and Linda went to the doctor a couple weeks later to find the genders of the babies. "Did you notice someone's building a house next door? Didn't Joey say it was a restaurant?" Linda asked.

"They're up to something, that's for sure." Holly answered. "I wish they could come."

"I know." Linda rubbed her swollen belly.

The doctor did an ultrasound on Holly. "Looks like two girls. They're both healthy."

Next door, Linda was told that she was having two boys. "My husband will be happy." She told the doctor.

Linda and Holly exited the doctor's office. "Well?" Holly asked.

"Boys." Linda answered. "You?"

"Girls." Holly smiled.

"That's great!" Seto exclaimed, when Linda told him. "I've always wanted boys. Now girls are fine, but I'm glad we got boys now."

"Great, I gotta worry about boys in sixteen years." Joey groaned. "They don't date until they're forty."

"No, you won't do that." Holly folded her arms across her chest.

The house was completed in December. Holly and Linda noticed delivery vans showed up over a couple weeks. "Whoever lives there is probably going to move soon." Holly said.

"Can we tell them now?" Joey asked quietly.

"Wait until her mom comes home. Supper will work." Seto answered.

During supper, Seto stood up. "We have an announcement. We're moving." Joey nodded. "Him too."

"What?" Linda and Holly asked together.

"You can't move, I have a right to see my daughter." Atem growled angrily.

"Relax. You know the house next door? I had that built for us." Seto turned to his wife. "Do you forgive me for keeping it a secret?"

"We have our own house?" Linda asked. When he nodded, she kissed him.

"We're going to live with them?" Holly asked Joey.

"He asked me to." Joey nodded.

"If all of us are sharing a house we'll need-"

"Fourteen rooms." Seto told them.

"That's more rooms than you had in the mansion." Linda said.

"That's why it's three stories." Seto grinned. "Want to go over and see it?"

"We'd love to!" Linda and Holly squealed. "When can we move in?"

"Tomorrow. We'll move our stuff after breakfast." Seto told them.

Seto led the way with the others following. Seto handed Joey a brand-new key and used another. As the door swung open, he scooped Linda into his arms and carried her into the house. Joey picked Holly up and carried her into the house as well. "How romantic." The girls gushed as they were set down.

"It's in our job description." Joey grinned. He flipped on the lights. They could smell saw dust. The house was already furnished.

"All we're missing is our bedroom furniture, which will come in tomorrow."

"Thank you!" the girls cried hugging them.

"I love you." The guys kissed them.

The next morning after breakfast, the girls supervised the moving of the bedroom furniture. "I miss seeing you every day."

"We'll be over everyday." Holly promised.

The kids began arguing over who got what room. "Hold on, guys. You already have your rooms picked out for you." Seto picked up Angel and led the way to the second floor. "There's two rooms on the first floor. They're spare." Seto headed upstairs and to the left. At the far end on the left "This is Abby's."

Inside was pink everywhere. "I love it!" Abby squealed.

"That's good." Holly smiled.

The next room was a dark blue color. "This is Hunter's room since he likes blue." Seto said.

The rooms on the second floor were Abby, Hunter, Jasmine, Junior, and Angel and a spare. Jasmine and Angel had purple rooms while Junior had a medium blue room.

"You like your rooms?" Holly asked the kids.

"Yeah!" the kids exclaimed.

"Where are the twins going to sleep?" Linda asked, noticing that he hadn't pointed them out.

"Follow me. Our rooms are upstairs." Seto led the way and opened the door to the left. "This is your room. Those doors open to the nursery. The nursery has two of the furniture we need." The room was a light blue. "Joey said you like this color."

"You know me so well." Holly kissed him The baby's room was light pink.

"Our room is on the other side." Seto stepped out of the babies' room and went to the other end of the hall. He opened the door. It was lavender. "I know you like purple." He grinned at Linda.

Linda kissed him. Seto opened the babies' room. It was a light blue. "I love it." She told Seto.

"Welcome home." Seto's grin widened.


	37. Emergency

Chapter 37: Emergency

Christmas arrived snowy. Atem took the kids next door. Joey and Seto led the way, too. A shot rang out and Holly gasped.

"Must have missed. Everyone all right?" Seto asked.

"No." Holly whimpered.

"Woah." Joey caught her as she collapsed. "She's been shot."

Joey shook his head at Seto handing him his coat, resting her head in his lap. He removed his own coat. "Stay with me, Hol."

"Where's she shot?" Linda asked, worry crumpling her face.

"The chest." Joey said as Seto called 911.

Paramedics arrived and took Holly away.

"Sit down." Seto ordered. Joey had been pacing the waiting room, waiting for word on Holly. "Pacing isn't going to help."

"Shut up!" Joey snapped, still pacing.

A nurse exited the trauma room. "Mr. Wheeler?"

"How is she? How are the babies?" Joey asked, finally rooted to the spot.

"She's going to surgery. They'll do a c-section to remove the babies." The nurse answered.

"But she's only seven an a half months pregnant." Linda argued.

"The babies have a good chance of survival. It's too risky to leave them in." the nurse told her.

Joey, Seto, and Linda headed upstairs to wait. "Uh oh." Linda said suddenly, clutching her belly.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"I had a contraction." Linda whimpered.

Seto found a nurse who agreed to have a doctor check her. "We'll observe you for a while. If you don't dilate, we'll send you home. If you do, we'll do a c-section. Both babies are breech. We'll give you something to stop the contractions." The doctor told her.

An hour and a half later, a nurse came out. "The babies are doing fine. 5 lbs 2 oz and 5 lbs. Want to see them?"

"Yes, of course. How's Holly?" Joey asked.

"She's still in surgery. When I hear word, I'll let you know." The nurse led him to the nursery. "Here's the babies. Do you want to test to see if they're identical?"

"Will it hurt them?" Joey asked, looking at his daughters.

"A little. Just a blood test." The nurse waited for his answer.

"Yes." Joey couldn't look away from the babies as the nurse took a sample from each. "Hey, you two. Wait until you meet Mommy and your sister and brothers."

Holly got out of surgery just as Linda went in. Joey sat by her side, waiting for her to wake up. Seto dressed in scrubs to be with Linda for the c-section. They already had her prepped when he came in. He sat in a chair they provided. ""Hey, you're doing great."

"Seto, I'm scared." Linda whispered, as the surgery began.

Seto brushed her cheek with his hand. "It'll be all right."

"How's Holly?" Linda asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Seto assured her.

After a while, there was a cry and the doctor announced, "It's a boy. 5 lbs 6 oz." A nurse brought the baby around to show them.

"He's beautiful." Linda murmured.

"He is. What shall we name him?" Seto asked.

"Seto Kaiba Jr." Linda smiled at him.

"Name him after me?" Tears sprang to his eyes.

"You're crying?" Linda grinned now.

"I'm not crying." Seto mumbled.

After a while, another cry pierced the silence. "It's a boy. 5 lbs 4 oz."

"Seth." Linda kissed him when he leaned down.

The surgeon finished and Linda was placed in Holly's room. "How's Holly?" Linda asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Joey's face was pale.

"How's the babies?" Linda asked Joey.

"They're doing fine. I haven't named them yet. I'm waiting for her to wake up." Joey sighed.

"Joey?" Holly murmured, opening her eyes.

"Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" Joey asked, brushing a hand over her cheek.

"Tired. Are the babies all right?" Holly touched her stomach.

"Hol, I gotta tell you something." Joey fidgeted.

"What's wrong? Is it the babies?" Holly panicked.

"Relax. They had to do a c-section. The babies are doing fine. Two beautiful baby girls."

"Can I see them?" Holly asked.

Just then two nurses brought in four baby warmers. Holly smiled as Joey picked on of the babies up. "They said this one was born first."

"Let's call her Jamie." Holly said, touching the baby's cheek.

"I like it." Joey's grin widened. He set the baby down and picked the other one up. "What about her?"

"Haley." Holly looked up at him.

"Perfect." Joey handed the baby to her.

Holly noticed Linda. "Were you shot, too?"

"No, I guess the stress caused me to go into labor. I had a c-section." Linda told her. "Seto Jr. and Seth."

Joey and Seto traded spots, showing the other girl their babies. "They're beautiful." Holly and Linda murmured.

Holly and Lind were released a week alter, as were both sets of twins. "They are so cute." Holly said, dressing Jamie in a pink onsie with a heart on it while Joey dressed Haley in a pink onsie with "princess" on it.

Linda was at the next bed, dressing Seto Jr. in a blue onsie with a baseball on it. Seto dressed Seth in a blue onsie with "Daddy's little man" on it. "They are." She agreed.

"Can I see them?" Abby asked excitedly. Atem was in the doorway with the kids.

Joey lifted Abby up and set her on the bed. "I got sisters?" she asked.

"Yep, extra Christmas presents." Joey smiled at her.

"What's their names?" Abby asked, looking up at her parents.

"Well, that one's Jamie, and that one's Haley." Holly pointed.

"There's a Jamie in my class." Abby said, frowning. "She's mean."

"We thought it was a cute name." Joey said defensively.

"Let's get out of here." Holly said.

The babies were put in the baby seats and Joey and Seto carried them out of the hospital. Holly and Linda waited while Joey and Seto got the cars.

"What the-?" Linda asked, as two vans pulled up. "Did you buy new vans for us?" she asked, as Joey and Seto came around the vans towards them.

"With us having so many kids, we need them." Joey explained. "You still have your cars."

"I like it." Holly and Linda watched the kids as Joey and Seto buckled the twins into the cars. "Are you putting them in facing the seat?" Holly asked.

"Hol, I know how to do it." Joey answered, rolling his eyes.

They headed home. "Mommy?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, baby girl?" Holly asked.

"I like the van." Abby grinned.

"You haven't seen anything yet, princess. Look up. Holly put this in there." Joey pointed to a DVD player built into the dashboard.

Holly put the DVD in the player and the kids cheered as a movie came on. "There's a TV in the back?" she asked.

"A nice little feature." Joey grinned at her.

Holly shook her head as they pulled into the driveway of their house behind Seto and Linda. Holly's phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, we'll come over. We just got home."

"What's up?" Joey asked.

"Mom wants to celebrate Christmas." Holly whispered in his ear.

The two families went over to Holly's mom's house. They had Christmas as if the shooting hadn't happened. Then they headed back home.

Holly and Joey were cuddled in bed together when the door opened. "Who is it?" Joey asked, suddenly alert.

Joey went to the end of the bed and lifted Abby and Hunter onto the bed. "What's up, munchkins? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No." Hunter and Abby crawled over and curled by Holly. "Just wanted to come in."

Joey got back into place next to Hunter. "You guys should be in bed."

"Can't sleep." Hunter snuggled against Joey's chest.

Holly and Joey locked eyes. "I think it's time for you two to go to bed." Holly said.

"I don't want to." Abby and Hunter complained.

"Come on." Joey got out of bed and lifted each kid like a football and carried them to bed. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Daddy?" Hunter asked.

"What little buddy?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sleepy. Will you stay?" Hunter asked.

Joey sat by his bed, stroking Hunter's blond hair. "You're getting shaggy like I was."

"I miss it, it was funny." Hunter giggled.

"My hair will get shaggy again. It just has to grow out more unless your mom makes me cut it." Joey chuckled.

Hunter yawned. "Mommy's funny."

"You need to sleep. I need to sleep." Joey yawned.

"I don't wanna sleep." Hunter protested, rubbing his eyes.

"I know, but you need to." Joey kissed his forehead.

"Okay, night Daddy." Hunter's eyes closed. Once his breathing became slow and even, Joey headed back to his room.

"What took you so long?" Holly asked as he got back into bed. She rested her head on his chest.

"Hunter didn't want to sleep." Joey explained, wrapping an arm around her.

"Did he fall asleep?" Holly asked.

"Yeah." Joey yawned. "Now it's time for us to sleep." They fell aslee.


	38. Vacation Again

Chapter 38: Vacation Again

"I think it's time to take another vacation." Holly said a few weeks before Junior and Angel's second birthday.

"You do know we promised the kids we'd take them this time." Linda pointed out.

"That's right. Talk to your husband about getting condos." Holly told.

"Condos where?" Seto asked, coming in.

"Hawaii. We need enough for the kids." Linda explained.

"Okay, why would we take the kids?" Seto asked.

"We promised them last time." Holly answered, like it was obvious.

"I'll get the arrangements." Seto headed off, calling someone on his cell phone.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Abby asked, as she watched Holly pack. It was two days before Junior and Angel's birthday.

"We are going to Hawaii." Holly answered, packing a swimsuit.

"You promised to take us." Abby whined, pouting.

"Honey, we are taking you." Holly smiled at her.

"Really? Cool!" Abby ran off as Joey answered.

"Woah, what's she so happy about?" Joey asked, stepping out of Abby's way as she zoomed past.

"I just told her we're going on vacation." Holly finished packing the suitcase and set it aside.

"Ah, what are we going to do with the twins?" Joey asked.

"Atem and Yugi have agreed to take care of them. We'll be gone a week. I don't want Abby missing too much school." Holly took another suitcase and began packing again.

"What about my seizures?" Joey asked. "It's not like I had them last time."

"I'll keep an eye on you." Holly promised. She leaned in and whispered. "Even if I have to tie you to the bed."

Joey grinned wickedly. "How naughty of you." He said kissing her.

Linda cleared her throat from the doorway. "We are leaving tomorrow. You might want to finish packing."

Holly pulled away and finished packing. "There we go. We're all ready for tomorrow. Would you take the bags upstairs?"

"Okay." Joey brought the bags upstairs.

The kids were so excited they woke their parents up at five the next morning. "Let's go, let's go!" they chanted, bouncing on the bed.

"Guys, it's five a.m. we don't have to be at the airport for another four hours." Joey yawned. "Go back to bed."

The kids plopped between them. Holly and Joey were almost asleep again when a fart rang out. "Joey, that's gross!" Holly complained.

"It wasn't me!" Joey said indignantly.

They heard a giggle. "Oopsie." Hunter said.

"What do you say?" Joey asked.

"Excuse me." Hunter said quietly.

At seven, they got up and packed the van with suitcases and kids. They drove to the airport and got on the plane.

"This is Hawaii?" Abby asked, looking around as they exited the gate. "Looks like home."

"Well, wait until we go outside. Boys, meet you at the bathroom. We have to change." Holly and Linda led the girls to the women's bathroom. They dressed the kids in shorts and t-shirts, putting the spring clothes in the carry-on bags. Then they came back out and watched the bags while Joey and Seto changed the boys.

"Aloha." Holly greeted the kids.

"Huh?" Abby asked.

"It means hi." Holly led them out of the airport. The men went to get the vans.

"It's hot." Hunter complained.

"You'll get used to it. It's just you came from a cool place and so it seems really hot."

"No, it hot." Junior agreed uncharacteristically with his brother.

Joey and Seto returned with the vans. "Totally different from last time." Joey grumbled.

"Aw, it'll be all right." Holly told him, getting the kids into the van.

Seto led the way to the condos. "Here we are. I fond ones near the ocean again."

"This is so cool!" Abby exclaimed, taking in the condo.

"Wait till we get back to go swimming. I want pictures." Holly and Linda headed out.

When they got back, the group was all dressed for swimming. "We waited." Seto told them.

Holly and Linda dressed in their bikinis and everyone headed to the beach.

"Can I go into the water, Mommy?" Abby asked.

"Hold on, I'll come with you." Holly led Hunter and Junior to the water.

"I don't want to go in the water." Hunter complained.

"It's like taking a bath." Holly encouraged, tugging him toward the shore.

"C'mon, little guy." Joey picked Hunter up and waded into the water. Hunter complained. "It's not so bad." Joey promised.

Joey lowered Hunter into the water. "It's warm." Hunter grinned.

"See, I told you." Joey smiled.

Junior ran for the water, backing up as waves crashed against his legs. Holly laughed and picked him up, carrying him into the water.

"I'm a big girl, not a baby." Abby ran into the water, giggling as the waves splashed on her.

Seto carried Jasmine while Linda carried Angel into the water. They squealed and giggled when they were lowered into the water.

They played in the water until the kids got tired. "I'll put the kids to bed." Joey said, picking Junior up.

"Come back when they're asleep." Holly called after him.

"I will." Joey and Seto walked the kids into the condos. Ten minutes later, Seto returned by himself.

"Where's Joey?" Holly asked, getting worried.

Seto shrugged. "He didn't come out."

"He probably is having trouble getting the kids to bed." Linda called, as Holly hurried to the condo. "Joey?" she called, searching the rooms. In their bedroom, she found Joey lying on the floor. "Joey!"

Holly pressed her ear to his chest and cursed, performing CPR. Joey finally coughed hard, gasping. "Joey, can you hear me?" his eyes were still closed.

Joey didn't answer. "Mommy, is Daddy okay?" a voice came from the doorway.

Holly looked to the door. Hunter was standing in the doorway, looking upset. "Baby, go find Linda and Uncle Seto. Tell them it's an emergency. Don't go in the water."

Hunter hurried out. Linda was talking to Seto in the water when she spotted Hunter's small form on the beach. "Hunter!" she went to him and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. "What happened?"

"Daddy's on the floor." Hunter blubbered.

"Let's go look." Linda dried off and carried Hunter inside. Seto followed. "What happened.?" She asked Holly.

"I think he had a seizure. What's the address?" Holly asked Seto.

"I'll call for an ambulance." Seto left.

"He hasn't woken up. He wasn't breathing when I found him." Holly whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Seto returned. "Paramedics are on their way."

"Let's get you dressed. You don't want to go the hospital in a bikini." Linda encouraged.

"But Joey-" Holly protested.

"I'll wath him. I know CPR.

Holly dressed in jean shorts and a tank top, not bothering to remove her bikini. Linda changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Is he okay?" Holly asked, coming back in.

"He had another seizure." Seto said grimly.

"Joey you've got to wake up." Holly knelt beside him.

Paramedics finally arrived. "What happened?" one paramedic asked.

"He's had at least one seizure. Maybe two. He wasn't breathing when we found him." Linda explained. "He hasn't woken up."

"What's his name?" another paramedic asked, kneeling beside him as the other paramedic put him on a stretcher.

"Joey." Holly answered.

"Joey, can you open your eyes?" the paramedic asked.

Joey's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" he whispered.

"You had two seizures." The paramedic answered.

"Crap." Joey muttered.

"We'll take you to the hospital and have you checked out. Does he have epilepsy?"

"No he was shot in the head. The seizures started after that." Holly answered.

"Does he take medication for it?" the paramedic asked.

"No." Holly answered.

"I think it's time." The paramedic said dryly.

Paramedics took Joey to the hospital.

Holly went into the exam room where they held Joey. A doctor was examining him. "How is he doing?"

"No permanent damage. But as soon as you get home, you need to see your doctor and he needs to put you on anti-seizure meds. You're lucky your wife found you when she did. You could have died. I'll keep you overnight just to be sure."

"I will see my doctor." Joey promised. When the doctor left, he smiled at Holly. "Thank you. Once again, you saved my life. Did one of the kids see me?" he asked.

"Hunter came in while you were on the floor. I sent him to get Linda and Seto." Holly answered.

"Damn." Joey muttered, closing his eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Holly took his hand, squeezing it. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Joey kissed her.

"I'll be here in the morning to pick you up." Holly headed out of the hospital and headed home.

"Where's Daddy?" Hunter asked, when she came in. Linda had watched the kids.

"He stayed at the hospital. He's fine, don't worry." Holly assured Linda. "They're keeping him overnight, just in case."

"Daddy's okay?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"He's going to be fine." Holly assured him. They ate dinner.

"Oh Atem called. I told him about Joey and he's freaking out." Linda told her.

"I'll call him." Holly called her mom's house. "Hey, Yugi. Can I talk to Atem?"

"Is it about Joey?" Yugi asked, sounding upset.

"Yes." Holly answered.

"You're on speakerphone. How is he?" Atem's worried voice came on.

"He's fine. He's staying at the hospital overnight. He'll be home in the morning" Holly assured them.

"Thanks. Tell him and the kids we miss them. Give them a hug for us." Atem said.

"I will." Holly promised. She said goodbye and hung up.

"I wanted to say bye to Atem." Hunter pouted.

"Sorry. He wanted me to give you a kiss, though." Holly bent down and kissed his cheek. "You should go to bed."

"I don't wanna." Hunter whined, all the while yawning.

"Uh huh." Holly said unconvinced. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I want Daddy." Hunter whined.

"He'll be back tomorrow." Holly promised, fighting the hurt. "Come on."

"Okay." Hunter allowed her to pick him up and take him to his room. Junior was asleep in the other bed. "Night, Mommy."

"Night, munchkin." Holly kissed his forehead as his eyes closed. She headed out. "He's sleeping." She told Linda and Seto.

"Go on over and watch the kids. I want to talk to Holly." Linda kissed Seto. When he opened his mouth to complain, she said, "It won't be long. I promise we will.'

Seto headed out, grumbling under his breath. "He looks happy." Holly chuckled.

"I promised to have sex with him tonight." Linda smiled.

"Ah. What did you want to talk about?" Holly asked.

"Are you okay? I mean, I know what it's like having a husband in the hospital." Linda asked, genuine concern on her face.

"He's going to be fine. As soon as we get back, he'll see his doctor and get on medication." Holly answered, giving her a weak smile.

"Now, before my husband comes back and drags me off to bed, is there something you want to talk about?" Linda asked.

"No, go have fun." Holly smiled, squeezing her friend's hand.

"If there's anything you need, anything, just call and I'll be there in an instant. Day or night." Linda promised and headed out.

Holly went to her room and undressed. She climbed into bed, thinking of Joey. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Joey.

Holly arrived at the hospital as Joey was getting dressed. "Hey, honey." Holly greeted, kissing him.

"Hey, I missed you. I dreamed about you last night when they weren't waking me up to check on me." Joey was just wearing shorts.

"Really? I dreamed about you." Holly giggled, putting a hand to his chest. She could feel his heart beating steadily under her hand.

"How about we do this when we get home: We have Kaiba and Linda watch the kids and we go to be and just see what happens?" Joey asked.

"Ooh, such a romantic." Holly giggled again. "I don't want you to put your shirt on."

"I won't then." Joey slung his shirt over his shoulder and followed her out of the hospital.

Holly opened the sliding door of the van and Hunter leapt into Joey's arms. "Daddy's home!" he cried.

"I unhooked them so they'd surprise you." Holly explained, laughing.

"I'm so happy to see you." Joey smiled, kissing Hunter's forehead. "All of you."

As Joey drove, Holly texted Linda. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. "Hey kids, you want to spend time with Jazzy and Angel?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the kids exclaimed.

Joey grinned at her. "Awesome."

Joey pulled up to the condos. "I'll go give Linda the kids. I'll meet you upstairs." Joey told her.

Joey brought the kids to Linda and Seto's condo as Holly disappeared into theirs. "Hey guys. Welcome home, Joey." Linda stepped aside while the kids charged past.

"Thanks for taking them. We need some time alone." Joey smiled gratefully.

"No problem. I love those kids. We'll take them to the beach." Linda smiled back.

"They don't have their swimsuits." Joey said.

"Go get it real quick." Linda nodded.

Joey ran into the condo, grabbed the swimsuits, and headed back to Linda. "I'll come back for them." he promised, then headed back to the condo. When he went into the room, Holly was standing by the bed, completely naked. "Woah." He grinned, throwing his shirt on the bed.

"I thought it would help us along." Holly got on the bed, stretching out with a huge grin.

Joey removed his shorts and climbed on top of her, kissing her. They made love.

At the end of the week, it was time to go home. "I don't wanna leave!" Hunter complained.

"Well, we have to get home. Abby has school tomorrow." Holly told him.

They headed home. Atem and Yugi were waiting as they pulled up to the house. "Welcome home." Yugi greeted, hugging Holly. "Did you have a good vacation?"

"Aside from the scare Joey gave us, it was great." Holly answered.

"What did the doctor say?" Atem asked.

"He recommended that I go to my doctor and get put on anti-seizure meds." Joey answered. "I had two seizures while we were gone."

"I'll set up a n appointment for you." Holly told him.

"Thanks." Joey kissed her.

"You're welcome. Come on kids, let's get your brothers and go home." Linda followed Yugi to the house.

Holly and Atem went to get the twins. They all headed back to their house.


	39. Kidnapping

Chapter 39: Kidnapping

Seto was putting the twins down for a nap in May. He turned and headed down the hall, not noticing a figure behind him. A bat swung at his head, knocking him out cold.

Holly came out into the hall as the figure pulled out a gun. "Woah, what's going on?"

"Bakura sent me. Holly, right? Well, here's the deal. You can go with me and he lives. Refuse and I'll kill him." The man said, aiming the gun at Seto's limp form.

"Okay, okay. I need to call someone to watch the kids." Holly saw him nod. She called Atem. "Hey, can you watch the kids? I need to run an errand. Thanks." When she hung up, she said, "If he sees you and Seto, he'll freak."

The man picked up Seto. "I'll see you at your car." The man disappeared out the back door as the doorbell rang.

Holly plastered a smile on her face and answered. "Thanks, Atem."

"Where are you going?" Atem asked, coming in.

"Grocery store." Holly lied.

"See you in a while then." Atem headed upstairs.

Holly grabbed her purse and keys and hurried to the garage. The man was waiting for her, Seto crumpled on the floor. "Give me the keys." The man ordered.

Holly's hands shook slightly as she handed it over. The man unlocked the door and ordered her to open the back door. The man tossed Seto into the backseat, making Holly wince as Seto's head hit the door. "Into the front passenger's seat." The man ordered.

Holly got in and the man started the car. "So what's your name?" Holly asked.

"Like I'm stupid enough to tell you my real name." the man scowled at her.

"What can I call you?" Holly asked, trying to stay calm.

"Bud. Put this on." Bud handed her a silk scarf. Holly gave him a blank look. "It's a blindfold. You won't see where we're going."

Holly put on the blindfold. Bud drove off.

Seto woke up with a killer headache. He opened his eyes, instantly regretting it as the room spun. "Oh good, you're awake." He heard Holly say.

Seto looked up and saw three worried Hollys looking at him. "When did you clone yourself?" he asked.

"That would be the concussion talking." Holly said grimly as he tried to sit up. He was lying on the floor.

"Where are we?" Seto asked.

"A basement somewhere. I don't know. He blindfolded me for the ride." Holly answered.

"He? Who's he?" Seto pressed a hand to his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"He said to call him Bud. He's a friend of Bakura's." Holly explained.

"Great." Seto said sarcastically. "Can you tell me why my head is killing me?"

"I'm guessing a bat or something. You were already out cold when I came on scene." Holly answered. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

"Well, while you aren't the first person I'd choose to be hostages with, you aren't my last either." Seto tried to fight off the nausea that was threatening to overwhelm him.

They heard the turn of a lock and Bud came downstairs with Bakura. Bakura grinned at them both. "Well, well, well, look who we've got. Holly Wheeler and Seto Kaiba. What fun I'll have playing with you."

"Shut up." Seto growled, taking deep breaths.

Bakura glared at Seto and grabbed him by the hair. Seto gritted his teeth, fighting to keep from crying out. "You shut up or I'll kill you." Bakura let go of his hair.

"What are you going to do with us?" Holly asked as Bakura pulled out a Taser gun. Her eyes widened.

Seto fought back a scream as the Taser hit home, jerking him onto his back. "Stop, stop!"

Bakura grinned, moving the Taser away. "Oh, but it's so much fun. Why should I stop?"

"Hurt me. You can get at joey and Atem that way." Holly suggested desperately.

Bakura laughed. "If I wanted to hurt Joey and the Pharaoh right now, I would. Not now at leaswt."

Holly sighed dejected, as Bakura went upstairs. Seto was unconscious again.

Linda and Joey came home and couldn't find their spouse. "Where's Holly and Kaiba?" Joey asked Atem.

"I don't know where Kaiba is, but Holly left," Atem paused, checking his watch. "Three hours ago. Said she was going grocery shopping."

"That can't be. She went yesterday." Linda became worried. "Where could they be?"

"I have a bad feeling." Joey took out his phone and called Holly. He got her voicemail." Hey, babe, call me when you get this message. Love you, bye."

Linda called Seto's phone and got his voicemail. "Hey, honey, please call back. I want to know where you are."

"We should call the police." Joey said, pacing.

"Can't. They won't do anything until they're missing for twenty-four hours." Linda sighed.

"Damnit." Joey muttered.

"It could be the traffic, it could be she found a sale and couldn't pass it up." Atem reasoned.

"She could be hurt somewhere, she could be dead!" Joey sucked in a breath, going pale.

"You can't think like that." Linda hugged him tight, tears springing to her eyes. "We'll find them, I promise."

Seto erked awake again. His chest felt like it was on fire. Holly was nowhere to be seen. His limbs seemed not to want to work right, shaking badly. "Holly?" he asked.

Holly came out of a side room. "Sorry, had to use the bathroom." She apologized.

"Bathroom?" Seto asked, realizing he had to also.

"Right through there." Holly pointed to the door she just exited.

Seto slowly stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. Holly glanced worriedly after him.

"Where's Kaiba?" Bakura demanded, coming downstairs.

"Bathroom." Holly answered, glaring at him.

"Your husband called. I guess it's time to tell him where to find your bodies." Bakura said simply. He called Joey back. "Hello, Wheeler. This is for you and Kaiba's wife. If you want to see your spouse alive, go to this address in fifteen minutes." Bakura gave the address and hung up.

"You are crazy." Holly snapped, as Seto came back in.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"He's going to kill us and leave our bodies for Joey and Linda to find." Holly said hollowly.

"Actually, I'm going to wait for them to get here and then kill you." Bakura smirked.

Joey finally checked his voicemail. His voice paled as he listened. When it was done he checked the time on the call. "What's wrong?" Linda asked as he wrote an address.

"Bakura has them. He will kill them if we don't find them in the next ten minutes." Joey told her.

"We have to find them!" Linda exclaimed.

"We? You aren't going anywhere." Joey sat in front of the computer and got directions to the address.

"You can't go by yourself." Linda pointed out.

"I won't. I'll take Atem with me." Joey called Atem. "I found them. Let's go."

Bakura left, leaving instructions for Bud. Bud paced the room, waiting. "You know he's using you." Holly told him.

"No he's not." Bud said automatically.

"He is. He left you to take the fall when the police get here. You'll get charged with murder and be put to death." Holly glared at him. "Our spouses will make sure of it. Don't kill us."

"I can't. I have to or Bakura will kill me. I can't run." Bakura shook his head.

They heard a crash upstairs and Bud and Holly juimped. Bud pulled out a knife and Holly backed up. Bud stabbed Seto, making him scream in pain. Then he stalked Holly and cornered her against the wall. He stabbed her as feet pounded down the stairs.

Joey charged Bud like a raging bull, tackling him to the floor. Atem went to Holly, who collapsed. Atem caught her. "They've been stabbed."

"I could use some help." Joey grunted, struggling with Bud.

Atem left Holly and pinned Bud's legs with his knees. "Go to your wife."

Joey got up and went to Holly. Atem took over keeping Bud from running. "Hey, stay with me."

They heard sirens ad paramedics took Holly ad Seto to the hospital.

Linda hurried into the emergency room. "How is Seto?" she asked. "And Holly?"

"In surgery. Seto was stabbed in the chest while Holly was stabbed in the stomach." Joey explained.

"How did it happen?" Linda asked.

"The lackey attacked them as we came into the house. I heard one of them scream." Joey answered, shuddering at the thought it was Holly.

"Let's go upstairs and wait for them." Linda said at once.

Joey led the way to the OR waiting room. Hours later, a nurse came in. "Mr. Wheeler?"

"How is she?" Joey asked.

"She's going to be fine. She's out of surgery." The nurse told him. "It didn't hit anything important."

"Go and see her, I'll be fine." Linda tried to smile and failed.

"I'll stay with you unitl you get word on Kaiba." Atem promised Linda.

"Thanks." Linda smiled gratefully.

Joey headed out of the room. Ten minutes later, another nurse came out. "How is he?" Linda asked.

"He's lucky. The knife missed anything important." The nurse answered.

Linda went to the room. Seto was breathing on his own, and sitting up. "Hey, honey." She said, going over.

"I thought I would never see you again." Seto smiled at her.

"Thank Joey and Atem." Linda sat on the bed beside him.

Seto groaned, rolling his eyes. "I hate having to be grateful for our lives. At least by them.' he grumbled.

"I'm just glad you're alive. You scared me to death." Linda began crying.

Seto pulled her head to his chest, wincing as a burning sensation ripped through his cheswt. "Ow." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked, raising her head. She pushed the hospital gown aside and gaped, horrified at the welt and surrounding bruise. "Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Taser." Seto said, fighting to remember through the haze.

Linda looked appalled. "Taser, as in what the police use?"

Seto nodded. "Bakura's sadistic."

"Apparently." Linda muttered. "You need to get some rest."

"Fine. I am exhausted." Seto closed his eyes and was quickly asleep.


	40. Swimming Party

Chapter 40: Swimming Party

"What's Seto doing?" Abby asked one morning in June.

"That, sweetie, is a surprise." Holly told her.

Seto had workers digging a out a pool in the backyard to surprise the kids for Hunter and Jasmine's birthday.

The pool was completed a few days before the birthday. They placed a cover over it so to keep the surprise.

Holly and Linda got the kids dressed in their swimsuits while Joey and Seto got dressed as well. Then the girls got dressed.

"Daddy!" Abby cried, as Atem met them in the backyard. She ran over and Atem scooped her up in his arms. He was dressed in swim trunks. "You going swimming, too?"

"Yep." Atem smirked, which confused Abby.

"Well, kids. We could go swimming at the public pool or…drum roll please, Joey." Holly turned to Joey.

Joey made a noise that sounded like a drum roll as Holly whipped the cover off the pool. "We have a pool?" Hunter asked.

"Where's the babies?" Atem asked.

"Yugi's watching them. They're too young to appreciate the pool. Now, kids, you are not to go near the pool without one of us with you, okay?"

"Yes." The kids chimed.

Holly and Linda led the kids to the pool. Joey did a cannonball into the pool, splashing everyone. "Joey!" Linda complained, laughing.

"Sorry, Linda." Joey said, grinning.

"You're not sorry, Daddy.' Hunter giggled.

"He's not sorry." Holly agreed.

"I'm not sorry." Joey admitted, still grinning.

After a few hours of swimming, the kids got tired. The girls took them upstairs and bathed them while the guys went to get the kids.

"I have an idea." Seto told Joey as they walked back with their twins.

"What is it?" Joey asked, as they stopped.

"Once we decide to do it, we cannot tell our wives. Got it?" Seto asked, sternly.

"Okay, what is it?" Joey asked, looking concerned.

"Let's renew our vows. It'll be romantic. They'll eat it up." Seto told him.

"That's a brilliant idea! Holly will love it. But how are we going to keep it from them?" Joey asked.

"Leave the planning to me. Just keep your mouth shut about it. You screw up and I'll kick your-well you know what." Seto growled, resuming their walk to the ouse.

"Don't worry. I'll keep the secret." Joey promised.

"What took you so long?" Holly asked, taking Haley from Joey.

"Yugi didn't have them ready." Seto answered.

"Thank you, Joey." Holly scowled at Seto. To Joey, she said, "Hunter was wanting you to put him down for a nap. Kinda insulting, really.

"Be glad he doesn't have a father like I deid. Surprisingly, I learned how to be a father from him. Learned what not to do." Joey said, pressing Jamie to his chest.

They put the twins down for a nap and Joey went to see Hunter.

"Daddy?" Hunter asked, sleepily.

"Yeah, little buddy?" Joey said getting up.

"Thank you for the pool. It was awesome. Do you think Haley and Jamie will like it?" Hunter was talkative despite being sleepy.

"Slow your roll, kiddo." Joey laughed. "You're welcome for the pool. It was awesome. I bet when your sisters get older, they'll love it too."

"Where's my grandpa?" Hunter asked suddenly.

"He lives in North Carolina. He doesn't visit often." Joey answered. "You know that."

"No, not Mommy's daddy, your daddy." Hunter corrected.

"I won't let you see him." Joey said firmly, looking away.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"He's a bad man. He hurt me when I was younger." Joey said, shuddering.

"How?" Hunter asked.

"He would hit me. Now it's time to take a nap. You look exhausted." Joey tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Hunter sat up and hugged his neck.

"Sorry for what?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Sorry you didn't have a great daddy like I do." Hunter laid back down, yawning.

Joey was touched. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. Night little buddy."

"Night Daddy." Hunter fell asleep.


End file.
